Harry Potter Master of Hogwarts
by NilioJ13
Summary: *Sequel to Harry's Sex Spellbook: archiveofourown. org / works / 937737* Harry is forced to juggle multiple public responsibilities, and a large harem of witches. But little does he realise what lies in his blood. Harry/HG/Multi
1. A Summer of Sin

Chapter I – A Summer of Sin.

Hermione was sitting in the back of her dad's car, twiddling an altered galleon with 'EG', her mother's initials, on it. She couldn't understand why Harry had slipped her the coin through Narcissa, because it essentially enabled her to control her mother in any way she wanted. This would be fine if she didn't get on with her mother, or they argued frequently, but her relationship with her mum was more like best friends now, instead of just mother and daughter.

Through Harry's harem, she was now a mother of her own, to ten children, and three of her fellow members were soon to be in labour with more. Ginny and Romilda had gone into labour moments after departing the train at Kings Cross, she was thankful that the Weasleys practiced some muggle customs, such as phones.

"How are your friends doing Mione?" Emma asked as they rounded the corner in to their driveway.

"Stable, but their contractions have begun" Hermione said quickly, unfastening her seatbelt.

"I must say it seems odd that two different friends of yours are giving birth at the same time. It's almost as if, they were knocked up at the exact same time." Her dad said as they got out of the car.

"Jim!" Emma almost yelled at her husband. "Don't use such crass language!"

"'Knocked up' isn't crass Em." Jim Granger remarked. "If I had said the 'f' word instead, that would have made it crass language."

"Please don't argue over something petty please" Hermione whined. Her parents were happily married for years, but tended to argue over the little things, like semantics, details and insignificant matters.

"Sorry dear, wouldn't want to upset our pregnant daughter now, would we?" Jim joked as they walked into their small detached house, on the outskirts of Oxford.

"Dad! I'm not even three months pregnant yet!" She complained, dragging her cases into the house. "A little stress isn't dangerous yet".

"Can't take any chances" Emma said, taking the cases from her and piling them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ugh, I'll be in my room if you need me" Hermione grunted before rushing upstairs and closing her bedroom door behind her. Her room was almost immaculate, it was clearly not lived in for several months, but there were the same piles of books, scattered around the room, and parchments covering the desk, as well as certain areas on the floor. "Just how I left it!" Hermione breathed before lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, where she had previously taped a moving picture of her, Ron and Harry, from their second year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Tonks, Narcissa and the young Lilith Black were seated around the long dining room table, eating dinner in absolute quiet, with the little baby's giggles and gurgles being the only noise. It had been a week since he had returned from Hogwarts, and had been living with Narcissa for one week, with Tonks watching their every move. Due to her interference, Harry and Cissa had been ultra-secretive with their relationship, kissing, hugging and caressing when Tonks was occupied, but never sleeping together, out of fear of being caught.

"So Cissy" Tonks said after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Who's the father of 'Lilith' Malfoy?"

"Lilith Black, she was born after I divorced Lucius" Narcissa said sternly, but keeping an amused face whilst feeding Lilith. "And he's not the father, thankfully."

"So you've finally seen that marrying him was a mistake, good for you" Tonks snarled, her hair flashing fiery red. "But you're dodging the question, what are you hiding?"

"What do you think she's going to say? You're trying to put your aunt down, despite how you are clearly happy she split from Malfoy, so why try to put her down more?" Harry interrupted, standing up and looking directly into Tonks' eyes.

"Because she was so loyal to that bastard for at least thirteen years, even after birthing another bastard Malfoy, she stuck with him." Tonks snarled, standing up and staring back at Harry. Narcissa shielded her daughter as the two butted heads across the table.

"So what?" Harry yelled, restraining himself from using the coin, knowing it would cause too many questions, plus he didn't really know Tonks. "Be thankful she's switched sides, with Voldemort back, we need someone of her power on our side. As I understand, it the Black family fallen into darkness in recent years, with Bellatrix being a prime example."

"That bitch is NOT a Black!" Tonks yelled. "She gave up the name when she married Rodolphus!"

"By that logic, neither are you!" Narcissa waded into the conversation. "Andromeda married into a muggle family, against the family wishes, she gave up the Black name as well!"

"We're more like the Black name, than you are, even with cutting ties from that snake-fucker Lucius!" Tonks yelled, her wand appearing in her hand, as Narcissa followed suit. Suddenly the table was thrown across the room, as the two witches began duelling; Harry ran to one side and protected Lilith, knowing he was unable to use magic whilst outside of Hogwarts. Suddenly the duellists froze, Tonks stared at Harry shielding the baby with surprise on her face, as little Lilith caressed his face affectionately.

"That explains it" Tonks breathed, her eyes focusing on the baby's eyes, next to Harry's, noticing immediately they were the same. "So Lilith Black is really Lilith Potter. You cheated on your husband with a minor!"

"I didn't cheat!" Narcissa nearly screamed at her niece, she composed herself before speaking, moving toward Harry and Lilith as she did. "It's not cheating when there is no love in a relationship, but being so young you can't understand."

"Then enlighten me, tell me how someone so stuck up as you, had sex with the Boy-who-lived, and mothered his first child, when he's only fourteen." Tonks remarked, crossing her arms and leaning most of her weight on to her right leg.

"I'm not sure why I did it, but one moment I'm my old, icy self, the next I feel an incredible urge to find Harry and fuck his brains out." Narcissa began, pacing in front of Harry, sitting on the floor cradling a crying Lilith.

"He used the imperious curse on you?" Tonks asked, looking down at Harry, who furiously shook his head.

"I only learnt about the Unforgivables last year, Professor Mood… I mean Barty Crouch junior, disguised as Moody, taught us about them in our first Defence Against the Dark Arts class." Harry said in a soft tone, whilst he caressed Lilith's black hair, trying to nurse her into a peaceful sleep.

"As I was saying, I felt the urge, and I obeyed it." Narcissa said firmly, getting the topic of conversation away from Harry. "And when we made love, it was the first time in my life that I actually enjoyed sex. Yes it was wrong for me to fuck a minor, but I genuinely felt loved as I did. And despite my vague memory of the event, when I learnt I was pregnant, I knew that it wasn't Lucius, that there was someone out there actually loved me, and I hence divorced him." Narcissa knelt down and helped Harry to his feet, as Lilith drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"But I thought Harry was with the Granger girl, and that she was pregnant with his child as well." Tonks puzzled for a moment. "So you're in a three-way relationship with Miss Granger as well?"

"There are more witches that Harry has taken into his heart, he loves every one of us, we all love each other and," Narcissa said defiantly, pushing the neckline of her dress aside to reveal the inked 'HP' and the lightning bolt over her heart. "We love him!"

Tonks was stunned by the revelations, in the past week she had learnt little about Harry, other than the stuff everybody already knew. But in the last half an hour she had learnt the key facts that had eluded her; Harry was Lilith's father, Narcissa and Harry were in love, and that the Skeeter bitch had been right all along, there WAS a harem in play at Hogwarts, and Harry was the head of it. She still didn't know however; who else was a part of it and what had caused so many witches to flock to Harry's bed.

"What are you going to do now Tonks?" Harry asked, as Narcissa wrapped an arm around his waist. "You've got the evidence you need to throw my reputation into the media fire, Skeeter had created with that blasted article." He felt Narcissa give him a reassuring squeeze at the mention of the article that had started this mess. "You going to report to Fudge, give him the evidence he needs to besmirch my claims that Voldemort IS back, that me and Dumbledore are up to something with this 'claim'?"

Tonks looked at Harry, then Narcissa, then Lilith in his arms, seeing how close they were, and realising that the other witches must feel the same way.

"I, I need to think about this, make sure I've got everything sorted in my head before I make my decision. Good night Mr Potter, Lilith, Aunt Cissy. Sorry for wrecking your dining room." Tonks said quietly, before turning and hurrying upstairs.

"Use the coin!" Narcissa hissed urgently, when they were sure Tonks was out of earshot.

"I'm not forcing her to forget everything, and act natural while we show our love more publically." Harry hissed back.

"I'm not saying that!" Narcissa breathed, gently taking Lilith out of his arms, and holding her close to her chest. "I'm saying, use the coin for what it is MEANT to be used for. Show her the same love you show the harem, and maybe she'll come over to our side naturally."

"You saying the Book will help me convince her?" Harry said in a hushed tone, as they heard movement upstairs.

"The book is ashes covering northern England Harry, but its copy, and the version in your head live on." Narcissa said in a low tone, as they began to walk upstairs.

"It'll take more than the control coin to convince her." Harry whispered.

"Then use more than it to compel her" Narcissa smiled at Harry's obvious solution. "Use something else from the book, to make her understand our point of view."

"Like what?" Harry hissed as they entered Narcissa's room, locking the door behind them and Cissa cast 'Muffliato' on the door, so they could speak at a regular volume.

"Accio Spellbook" Narcissa said, and the copy of the Spellbook of Desires shot across the room, from Harry's trunk and landed in her arms. "Let's have a look, we've got plenty of time to convince her, it is a weekend, and I know from experience that the Minister takes the weekends off."

Harry and Narcissa then spent the entire night, flicking through page after page of spells, potions and all manner of implementing a wizard or witches' sexual perversions, trying to find one that would help them persuade Tonks to keep their secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, meanwhile, was not having everything quite so easy. Despite the luxury that many children desire, of having her parents essentially caring to her every need, they were literally making sure she could do nothing for herself. This frustrated her to no end, until finally she decided that she had to bind her mother to the control coin, and use it to give her a bit of space.

Hermione knew she couldn't use magic outside of school, so 'Stupefy' was out of the question, and she remembered the book explicitly outlining that the subject had to be unconscious for the binding to take place, which also ruled out binding her mother whilst she slept. She had no choice but to do it the old fashioned way, with a heavy object, though it would take a bit more explaining than a quick stunner, it would land her in less trouble with the Ministry.

She waited until the following Monday, when her father would be at work in London, and her mother would be alone with her in the house to enact her insane plan. Under the pretence of cleaning the kitchen, she mopped the tiled floor, except for the area by the door, where she applied a thin layer of olive oil, to make her mother slip and bang her head against the kitchen work surface. Hermione felt the plan belonged in Home Alone, not reality, but she knew it would knock her out long enough to bind the coin to her.

"Mum! Could you come and inspect my work!" She yelled down the hall.

"Coming dear!" Emma yelled back. Hermione slipped the coin into her hand as her mother entered. "Oh it looks wonderful dear, I…whoa!" Emma slipped as planned and hit her head on the wooden kitchen side, knocking her out instantly as she fell to the floor. Hermione quickly cleaned up the oil from the floor and her mother's slippers, before lifting up the back of her top and pressing the coin into the small of Emma's back.

After the bonding, Hermione managed to get Emma into a sitting position, and grabbed a frozen bag of peas and pressed it to her head, as she started to come around, the control coin safely back in her pocket.

"Easy mum" Hermione breathed gently, applying the frozen bag to the bump on her mother's head. "You slipped on the wet floor, my fault for not warning you about it in advance. I'm sorry." Emma smiled weakly as she woke up.

"My fault Herm, I should have checked before entering." Emma said slowly, as she sat up, and held the icepack to her sore head. "Not the first time I've slipped on this floor if I'm honest, it's almost becoming a habit."

"So, does that mean I did a good job in cleaning the kitchen?" Hermione said smiling, trying to get the conversation away from the incident.

"I'd say you've done a wonderful job Mione, but you really shouldn't have, not in your condition." Emma said as she was helped to her feet. Hermione slid her hand into her pocket and squeezed it.

"I'm fine with doing manual tasks, it won't endanger the baby!" She muttered as her mother walked back to the living room. Emma froze, received the orders and turned.

"Actually, I think it is okay for you at this early stage, it won't harm the baby yet" Emma said smiling, before walking out of sight.

"Holy shit!" Hermione muttered, "I've enslaved my mother!" She felt a twinge in her pussy at the thought. "And I'm turned on by it! What the fuck is wrong with me?" She hurried back upstairs and quickly tucked the coin under her pillow, as her horniness grew. 'Must think of Harry!' she thought, trying desperately to tear her mind off her mother as she began to finger herself. She whipped off her top and slid out of her jeans before massaging her breasts and continuing to finger herself.

She tried to think of anything she could; Harry's cock in her ass, his cock impregnating her three months ago, the harem orgy in the Room of Requirement, her numerous bouts with Fleur. But no matter how hard she tried, images of her mother naked appeared in her head. A twisted scenario where her own mother knelt down and licked her pussy filled her head, and the vivid imagery quickly brought her to orgasm. When the pleasure had faded away, she quickly realised what she had just done, and she was repulsed by it.

"Why do I have sexual cravings for my mother?" she muttered to herself, 'is it a weird pregnancy craving I'm having, that I desire my mother eating my pussy?' She flew to her desk, sitting in the chair and pulling out a muggle library book on pregnancy, flicking to the section on 'Cravings'.

_For most women, pregnancy food cravings fall into just a few categories: sweet, spicy, salty, or occasionally sour. Surveys show only a scant 10% of pregnant women crave fruits and veggies during pregnancy, with a desire to gobble down foods such as peaches, blueberries, or broccoli not high on the "must have" scale._

"What about desiring your own mother to eat your pussy?" Hermione snarled in a low tone at the book, as she continued to read.

_If you do find yourself craving any non-food item, experts say see your doctor immediately…_

'Oh that's just great, I got to tell some quack that I'm experiencing an overwhelming sexual desire for my mother' Hermione ranted in her head. 'As if I don't have people staring at me enough at home because I'm a bookworm, now I got to add incestuous whore as well.' She leaned back in her chair, her eyes fixing on Harry's smiling face staring down at her.

"I know, I'll write to Harry, maybe it's a side-effect of the book" she said excitedly, quickly pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill and scrawling a note to Harry.

She then quickly redressed, sealed her letter in an envelope and hurried out of the house with a quick 'bye' to her mum, before rushing to the local church. She had discovered after her first year that the local church included an Owlery, used by the magical community in the surrounding towns. She hurried into the bell tower, and on to the church roof, where it was concealed from muggle eyes.

"Afternoon Miss Granger" the vicar said greeting her like he usually did. "What's it today?"

"Letter to my boyfriend, nothing special" she gasped, quickly trying to catch her breath.

"Ah a boyfriend eh? Anyone local?" The vicar chuckled as an owl landed on his arm, and he gave it a treat, before it took Hermione's letter and flew off.

"Not local no, but rather famous" Hermione said, finally getting her breathing under control. "Harry Potter" The vicar went pale.

"Blimey Miss Granger, you are certainly lucky" he said beaming at her, and shaking her hand roughly, his hands were cold and clammy. "Is what the Prophet says about him true? Does he have a harem of unwilling witches?"

"No vicar, it's just me" Hermione lied, feeling guilty about lying on a church roof to a man of God. "That story was malicious rumour by Skeeter, to throw mud on his chances of winning the Triwizard Cup."

"And is the dark lord really back?" He quickly asked, as she turned to leave. She simply nodded and hurried down the stairs. All the way home she felt like she was being watched, and it unnerved her to no end.


	2. A Summer of Subterfuge

Chapter II: A Summer of Subterfuge.

_-AN- I did upload the preceding story, in full, but was forced to take it down for breaching certain rules, I apologise for that but it is still up on Archive of Our Own under the same name. As compensation, i've uploaded two chapters for your delectation... Enjoy!_

Tonks was all set to make her report to Fudge in the morning, though she still didn't know which side of the fence to fall, on one side she could keep Harry's harem secret and likely aid his efforts in preparing for Voldemort, or she could blow the lid, reveal the harem to Fudge, and likely to the world, which would probably get her promoted and praised, but would mean that Harry's public image would crumble, and the warnings about Voldemort would go unheeded.

As Tonks lay in bed, for what would likely be a sleepless night as she weighed her options, she suddenly felt really tired, and drifted into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. The real reason for her falling asleep so quickly was Harry and Cissa watching her from under the invisibility cloak, they had snuck into her room whilst she was changing. Harry had enjoyed the voyeurism of watching Tonks undress, enjoying her perfect form, and fulsome breasts.

"She's asleep, won't wake until I say so" Harry whispered, "I made sure she slept naked."

"Is she going to join the harem? She's a Metamorphmagus after all." Cissa whispered.

"A what?" Harry replied, as he stepped out from under the cloak.

"A Metamorphmagus, she can change her appearance at will, she can become almost anything, as long as it's humanoid." Narcissa said, folding the cloak up, and placing it on the floor. Harry's cock stiffened at the thought, 'so many possibilities' he thought, but now was not the time to satisfy his own urges, he needed to seduce Tonks to his side, and fucking her senseless was not the solution.

Harry and Narcissa had found a perfect spell for seducing Tonks, without forcing her with the coin. The spell would make her pussy incredibly sensitive to his ministrations for half an hour, and it only required a simple wand movement to cast it. Their plan was for both of them to send Tonks through orgasm after orgasm, only waking her when the hour was nearly over, and she would be too enthralled by her intense orgasms to stop them.

"Ready?" Cissa said, as they knelt on either side of Tonks' sleeping form. Harry nodded and she pulled out her wand, Harry pulled down the cover to reveal Tonks' naked body. "Mitis" she muttered, pointing her wand at Tonks' crotch, whilst Harry made sure she was asleep by fondling her large breasts.

"They're so soft!" he muttered as he playfully squeezed the fleshy mounds of his sleeping victim, enjoying their silky feel.

"Would you please concentrate master!" Cissa hissed at him. "The spell only lasts half an hour, time is ticking."

"I know, but don't you think that thirty minutes of fingering her, when she has a hypersensitive pussy, may be a bit too much?" Harry responded, not taking his hands off her breasts.

"Good point, let's leave her for a bit, before enacting our plan" Cissa said crawling off the bed and walking around to his side. Cissa knelt down and repositioned his legs so they were over the edge of the bed, before unbuckling his trousers and ripping them off. "Play with my breasts master!" Cissa said seductively, as she slipped out of her pyjamas and offered her own breasts for Harry to play with. When he turned to face her, she shoved a nipple into his mouth, and motioned him to suckle from her.

Harry nipped and sucked on her erect nipple for a couple minutes before he felt a milky substance seep from the tip, he looked up at Cissa with surprise, but she just nodded and he began to suckle on her warm breast milk for five minutes. When she pulled away he whined, but she quickly got on to her knees and wrapped her lips around his erection, making him forget about wanting more of her breasts.

"God Cissa I love you!" he moaned as she sucked on his eight inch cock, whilst her fingers played with his balls, creating more pleasurable sensations. Harry ran his fingers through her hair with one hand, whilst the other reached behind him, and gently began to finger Tonks' sensitive pussy. After ten minutes, as he felt the sensation build in his balls, he had brought Tonks to two orgasms, her juices now flowing from her tight pussy. "Unghhh" he groaned as he fired off several loads of his semen into Cissa's waiting mouth, she looked into his eyes as she swallowed every load, until he stopped firing into her mouth.

"Thank you master" she breathed as his cock softened. She stood up and moved around to the far side of Tonks' sleeping form as Harry now focused his attention on fingering her. "How many times has she orgasmed?" Cissa asked, her hands caressing her niece's naked thighs.

"Twice, but she's nearing a third!" Harry replied, speeding up his pace as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, meaning she was close to another climax. "Can I fuck her?" he asked, like the overeager child he was.

"No master, the first time she has your cock inside her should be when she's conscious and completely willing to have sex with you" Cissa advised, Harry looked down with disappointment. When Tonks finally climaxed for the third time, Narcissa looked at the clock and had a brainwave. "Master! There's about ten minutes left on the spell, and I have an idea!"

"What?" Harry asked, pulling his fingers from Tonks' pussy and sucking on them, enjoying the sweet taste of fresh pussy.

"Fuck me over the edge of the bed, whilst I eat her pussy, and when she's about to climax, wake her up" Cissa smiled and quickly removed her pyjama bottoms, Harry smiled and moved around to the bottom of the bed.

"Bend over!" Harry commanded as he placed the control coin with 'NT' engraved on it beside Narcissa's hand. Cissa obediently bent over the bottom of the bed, her ass in the air, as her head nuzzled into Tonks' thighs, her tongue instantly lapping up the flowing juices. Harry stood behind her, and lined his erect eight inch cock with her quivering pussy lips, before sheathing himself in one thrust, Cissa moaned into Tonks' pussy, as she was filled by Harry's cock in her pussy, for the first time in ages.

As Harry began to thrust into her pussy with a fairly quick pace, Narcissa cast binding charms on Tonks for when she woke up, to prevent her from escaping. Harry meanwhile was enjoying the sex he was having with Narcissa, her warm pussy was better than he remembered, and every thrust he made, sent ripples through her shapely ass and up to Tonks' breasts, which jiggled slightly. With five minutes left until the sensitivity spell wore off, Harry grabbed Tonks control coin and ordered her to wake up, which she did immediately and straight away noticed the situation she was in.

"What the…ungh!" Tonks cried as Narcissa instantly brought her to another climax, all other words were lost to the younger witch, as her aunt continued to prod her tongue into her incredibly sensitive pussy. Tonks just groaned and moaned in pleasure as she was sent through another three orgasms in five minutes, before Harry finally came in Cissa's womb, thankfully however, she had taken precautions so the first time with her master after giving birth, wouldn't result in a second pregnancy.

"Did you enjoy that Tonks?" Harry asked as he pulled out of Cissa's pussy and laid beside Tonks on the bed, Cissa quickly joining him on her other side.

"It was incredible, but why?" Tonks groaned as she came down from her last orgasmic high.

"Persuasion" Cissa said seductively, her hand tracing along Tonks' stomach.

"To do what?" Tonks asked, suspicious of their intentions immediately.

"To keep my secret from Fudge, to protect your family from shame." Harry replied, also tracing her stomach muscles delicately with his finger.

"My family?" Tonks spluttered, Cissa responded by kissing her on the cheek.

"Am I not family?" She pouted at her niece, with big innocent eyes.

"But it's my duty as a Ministry agent to report to Fudge exactly what I found" Tonks stated defiantly, Harry and Narcissa responded by trailing their hands up to her breasts and gently played with them.

"True" Harry admitted, "It is your responsibility to report to Fudge about what's going on with me and my harem." He flicked her nipple with his thumb and it stiffened at the touch. "But is that what YOU want to do, not your job requirement, do you personally want to rat on me, and give Fudge more fuel against the fact that Voldemort has returned." Tonks moaned as both lovers played with her nipples, her rational mind quickly evaporating to their expert ministrations.

"I don't think she wants to do that master" Cissa purred, before lowering her head and flicking the erect nipple with her tongue.

"One condition!" Tonks managed to say, before she was again lost in the sensations.

"Anything" Harry said plainly, but he expected her response.

"I want to join your harem!" Tonks said, Harry and Narcissa couldn't help but smile, as they lay either side of Tonks in a naked embrace.

"Welcome to the Potter Harem, Nymphadora Tonks. I look forward to introducing you to your fellow members." Harry said before engaging her in a passionate kiss, which made her hair change colours rapidly, until it settled on black. Harry lay next to her and she shifted her hair so it was short, black and messy, like his. "I wouldn't have it like that tomorrow, may blow your cover to Fudge." Harry remarked.

"Only for you, master!" Tonks purred before they drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione meanwhile was not sleeping so easy, she had been on edge since sending the letter to Harry. She was convinced someone was watching her, and after spotting someone following her when she went to the shops on the Saturday, she had been looking out of the front window every chance she got.

"What's the matter?" Jim asked as he strode into her room, to find her peering through a hole in her curtain.

"There's someone out there, they've been watching me for days." Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"I haven't noticed anyone when I leave and return from work, are you sure?" He asked cheerfully.

"Positive, look" she said, moving away from the hole for him to peer through. She watched her father peer through the hole for thirty seconds before speaking. "Do you see them?" she said, panic stricken that her or her family's life was in danger.

"There are some figures out there, but they don't seem to be watching the house" Jim reported, before straightening up and returning to the door. "Probably just some teens, hanging around drinking, it is a weekend after all."

"It's midnight!" Hermione hissed, "On a Sunday! Why would teenagers be out at midnight on a Monday morning?"

"Schools have broken up, maybe their out celebrating." Jim suggested jovially.

"Monday morning!" Hermione almost yelled at him.

"If they're still there when I go to work I'll phone the police." Jim said, patting his daughter on the head, before pulling her into a warm hug. "There's no point in worrying about it now, go to sleep and try not to think about it till morning'."

"Okay dad, I'll try not to think about it, good night" she said reluctantly.

"Night my little witch" He said affectionately before turning off her bedroom light and shutting the door.

The moment the door closed, she went back to staring out the hole in the curtain, only to find the figures had doubled in number. She immediately grabbed her wand, and an old book on the last war, thumbing through it, looking for a vital piece of information. She remembered something about a magical '999' that was used sparsely in the last war, if a witch or wizard faced overwhelming numbers of death eaters, they need only cast a spell and Aurors would appear to defend them. She also remembered that before the method was refined to work only when truly needed, many Aurors had been led into death eater traps.

As she found the spell itself, she peaked out the window, and to her horror, saw the hooded figures moving toward the house, she grabbed her wand again and dashed into her parent's room.

"What is it Mione?" Emma asked, as she grabbed her parents and using superhuman strength, flipped the double bed on to its side, as the front door burst open. Jim covered her wife's mouth as he threw an alarm clock at the light, putting it out.

"Subitis auxilium postulatum" She muttered, her wand flashed gold as they huddled together in silence, the figures storming around downstairs.

"I thought you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school" Emma whispered.

"It's a summoning spell, of sorts" Hermione whispered back, as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "A magical 999, hasn't been used in a while though."

"What could they want Herm?" Jim whispered, she had never heard him so afraid before, which scared her more than the possible death eaters downstairs.

"Me, to kill either me or you will cause psychological trauma to Harry, or him through me." Hermione hypothesised in a hushed tone, as the footsteps moved into her room. Her heart sunk as she peaked over the top of the bed and saw a flash of green from under the door. "Their after me! They want me dead!"

"Why dear?" Emma said so quietly it was barely audible. Hermione couldn't figure out how they had found her, only Hogwarts knew her exact address, and she hadn't told anyone where she lived to protect herself, but something was nagging at the back of her mind.

"The Vicar!" Hermione cursed under her breath. "They're after me to get at Harry!" Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown off its hinges, and Jim had to clamp his hands over his daughter and wife's mouth to stop them screaming in fear.

"We know you're here Granger!" A familiar voice said coldly. "The dark lord wants you dead to hurt the boy-who-shouldn't-have-lived. Come out and we won't harm 'mummy' and 'daddy'." Hermione tucked the wand into her pyjamas and continued to cast the 'request emergency help' spell, over and over again, either the Aurors would respond to the distress call, or the Ministry would respond to her using magic underage. The bed fell away from them and the hooded figure cackled with delight, his wand illuminating the three cowering Grangers. "Got you now!" The Vicar chuckled, now Hermione didn't care what happened.

"Stupefy" she muttered, pointing her wand at the death eater vicar, from under her arm a flash of red shot across the room and sent the vicar flying through the wall and crashing down the stairs. Footsteps rushed toward them and Hermione pushed her parents down, before the figures could rush into combat against her, there were four white flashes from outside the house.

"Aurors! Let's get out of here!" A voice hissed.

"But the girl?" another replied as the sound of battle rang out downstairs.

"Another time!" the first voice hissed, there were several loud 'pop's as the death eaters apparated away, before a familiar tap, thud, up the stairs made relief wash over her.

"Who sent the distress call?" Moody growled as he hobbled into the room.

"I did, professor" Hermione said, before helping her parents to their feet.

"Granger is it? Bloody brave of you" he said, admiring the human-sized hole in the wall. "Took out a death eater on your own?"

"I had no choice, he was threatening my family!" Hermione said, rather defiant of her actions.

"I said it was brave, not stupid." Moody stated, she could see his normal eye roll in its socket. "The blighter's dead though, now we won't know why they attacked you."

"He said it was to harm Harry" Jim said bluntly.

"Ah right" Moody said, understanding instantly. "Well you're no longer safe here, you're all being moved somewhere else."

"Malfoy Manor!" Hermione stated, her parents and Moody stared at her.

"I said safe, the home of a convicted death eater is not…" Moody began.

"Lucius doesn't live there anymore; Narcissa won it in a court battle, now she and Harry are there, with an Auror watching them." Hermione said quickly.

"Tonks was her name, I think" Emma spoke up.

"Tonks eh? Why was she watching the boy?" Moody asked, leaning on his walking stick.

"Investigating malicious rumour spread by that bi… that reporter Skeeter" Hermione resisted swearing in front of her parents.

"Uh huh and why is Mr Potter staying with the ex-wife of a convicted death eater?" Moody asked, as another Auror rushed into the room.

"He's alive, but he won't be talking anytime soon, broke his jaw falling down the stairs" the Auror reported, Moody nodded and the Auror hurried away.

"It's complicated" Hermione said simply, she could feel Moody's magic eye looking straight through her. "Can we please get somewhere safer!" she complained, Moody grunted.

"Pack one bag, the rest will be delivered later" Moody said in his gruff tone, "Move!" he roared when the Grangers didn't move. His yell propelled them into action, Emma and Jim dashed to the wardrobe, pulling out a large suitcase and stuffing it with clothes, whilst Hermione moved silently past Moody and froze. Her room was trashed, books were in pieces, parchments scattered across the room and her drawers had been thoroughly searched, on an initial look, the only thing that was missing, was the picture of her, Ron and Harry from her ceiling.

She quickly packed a small bag with everything that she needed, that had also survived the ransacking, which included her wand, her quill and some parchment, and thankfully the control coin for her mother. After packing she walked out of her room and felt something familiar brush against her foot, she knelt down and felt the familiar form of Crookshanks, but she froze when she didn't feel a pulse.

"My cat's dead" she said standing up, Moody moved passed her quickly, followed by Emma and Jim.

"What a tragic loss, move!" Moody snarled, she timidly squeaked and followed her parents out of the house, to where a black cab was waiting outside. Surrounded by the three other Aurors was the death eater, who she had talked to when he was disguised as a Vicar. Hermione, Jim and Emma piled into the car, which was not that much bigger on the inside, and they realised this when Moody forced himself into the back with them. He sat facing them, as the taxi pulled away, their luggage in the boot; Emma and Jim were sitting on either side of Hermione on the back seats.

"Granger, Granger, why do I know that name?" Moody muttered, his magical eye fixed on Hermione. "Oh!" He exclaimed, remembering where he had heard the name before. "You're the one that Crouch junior really didn't like!"

"Excuse me?" Jim said defensively.

"Long story short, some scumbag pretended to be me last year at Hogwarts, teaching a class as me." Moody said drolly. "He said that her intelligence and know-it-all attitude was infuriating to put up with." Hermione smiled, but her parents looked concerned.

"And what is it you do Mr…?" Jim asked cautiously.

"Alastor Moody, Auror for the Ministry" He said cheerfully, holding out his hand to Jim, who cautiously shook it. "I catch bad guys basically, or did fourteen years ago during the First Wizarding War."

"And were you successful at your job?" Emma asked, Moody laughed.

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody is considered the greatest Auror of all time, as he caught most of the bad guys after the last war, and killed numerous others." Hermione informed her parents.

"Never lost a fight, but lost an eye, a leg and part of me nose doing so" Moody said cheerfully. A figure flew past the taxi and a flash of green enveloped the passengers, before the taxi swerved off the road. "Bloody bastards!" Moody cursed, he tapped his staff against the floor and the taxi regained its course, but the driver slumped out of sight. "Seems you're a very high profile target Miss Granger, it's too far to 'ex' Malfoy Manor, but there's a safe house nearby I'm taking us to instead, hold on."

Suddenly the taxi's speed doubled, other cars flashing past as they zoomed across Oxfordshire at over one hundred miles an hour. Hermione felt her parents latch on to her as it seemed to be getting faster and faster, until it stopped suddenly, and the three Grangers were hurled forward, on to the floor.

"Where are we?" Hermione coughed as she crawled out of the taxi, followed by her parents.

"Somewhere the death eaters think was destroyed fourteen years ago" Moody said merrily. Hermione looked up and stared at a grand manor, which was Tudor in appearance. "Get inside, and don't leave until an Auror arrives to escort you!" Moody growled, holding open the door for them to rush inside.

"I've got a job to go to in the morning!" Jim said indignantly.

"Where do you work?" Moody growled.

"London, I'm a dentist." Jim said, rather proud of his job.

"Right, you know Jonas Fletcher?" Moody asked quickly.

"He's a colleague yes, why?" Jim replied.

"Call him right now and say you're feeling mad yet moody, he'll understand" Moody instructed, handing him an old fashioned phone. Jim dialled his colleague's number, who answered after a few rings.

"Hey Jonas, sorry to bother you, but I'm feeling mad yet moody." Jim said, nervously looking at Mad-Eye, who nodded. "uh huh, right. Okay thanks mate, see you in the morning, alright. Bye" he hung up and handed the phone back to Moody.

"He's a wizard who chose a muggle career, he's also an ex-Auror, and he'll escort you to and from work." Moody said gruffly.

"And while we're here?" Hermione asked.

"I'll watch you for a few days, and then my protégé will take over when she's reassigned." Moody said quickly, before Hermione could ask who, Moody walked to the taxi and got into the back seat, Hermione saw him tap his staff and the car drove away.

"What a charming fellow. I think it best to sleep in the living room tonight, and explore this place in the morning" Jim said, guiding his family into the obvious living room, where they could just make out three sofas. They each took a sofa and used their changes of clothes as covers, before falling asleep.


	3. A Summer of Secrets

Chapter III: Summer of Secrets.

Harry awoke to two owls outside the window; he got up from under Tonks' sleeping form and walked over to the window. One of the owls dropped its letter in his hand; the other flew into the bedroom, circled around and dropped the letter on Tonks' face, before flying out after the first owl.

"What?" Tonks said sleepily, wiping the sleep from her eyes and looking at the envelope resting on her breasts. She sat up as Harry re-joined them on the bed, his right hand instinctively feeling her right breast playfully, Tonks' letter slipping from her breasts and landing over her pussy. She paled at the 'M' on the seal. "The Ministry sent it!" she breathed, Cissa woke slowly and quickly sat up when she saw the Ministry seal.

"What does it say?" Cissa asked sleepily. Tonks opened it quickly and read it aloud;

_Dear Auror Initiate Nymphadora Tonks_

_You are required to report yourself and your charge, Mr Harold James Potter, to the Minister of Magic, regarding an event that occurred late last night. Your report on the alleged 'harem' of the aforementioned will be dealt with afterward by the Minister as well._

_Enclosed is a portkey that will take you directly into the Minister's office at exactly nine o'clock. Please only bring Mr Potter; Ms Black is not required at this meeting._

_Yours_

_Percival Weasley,_

_Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic._

"Master they know!" Tonks said worried, "they know I've joined your harem."

"I don't think so, otherwise they would have recalled just you, not Harry as well" Cissa said, caressing Tonks' hair, which was still styled like Harry's. "What's your letter about master?" Harry stopped playing with Tonks breast, and opened his letter, immediately recognising Hermione's handwriting.

_Dear Harry_

_Hope you are well; me and my baby are fine, as are Ginny, Romilda and Padma. I am quickly writing to say that I bound my mother with a control galleon, and am now suffering a desire to have my mother eat my pussy. Is this a side effect of using the coin for the first time, or is it a pregnancy craving. Please reply ASAP._

_Yours lovingly_

_Hermione Granger._

_P.S.: Why did you make a coin for her anyway?_

"I didn't make a control coin for Hermione's mother! What is she on about?" Harry looked at his two ladies, he saw confusion on Tonks' face, and Narcissa's cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Cissy, why?"

"I thought it would please you master." Cissa purred. "Plus Hermione can control her mother if she smothers her too much."

"And this desire she has for her mother to eat her pussy?" Harry enquired, "Is it the coin or her cravings?"

"I fear it's both" Cissa said, genuine concern on her face. "The combination of innate cravings of her pregnancy, combined with the sexual nature of the coin have manifested in the incestuous desire she describes."

"What control coin?" Tonks asked quickly, before casting a quick tempus charm. "Shit, we're going to be late master, get dressed!" Tonks scrambled out of the bed, followed by Harry. Narcissa quickly followed, giving Tonks a playful slap on her curvy buttocks as she passed. Just as it ticked nine o'clock, Harry and Tonks grabbed the small fountain pen portkey and instantly found themselves in the foyer to the Minister's office, with Percy Weasley waiting for them.

"Ah you're on time, good." Percy said as his means of greeting them. "The Minister is waiting for you, please go in" he gestured to the door behind them and Tonks opened the door, before he entered he couldn't resist a quick dig.

"Morning Perc" he said before darting inside, hearing Percy snap his quill in anger. Cornelius' office was grand in size, but decorated simply, making it seem bigger.

"Ah Mr Potter, Miss Tonks come in" Fudge beamed as they entered, shutting the door on an irritated Percy behind them. "Please, take a seat." Fudge motioned to the high-backed couch in front of him, and they quickly sat down, a safe distance apart to avoid detection.

"What's this about Minister?" Tonks quickly asked, as they heard the door open and close again behind them.

"Ah, come in, take a seat." He said to the newcomers, who quickly turned out to be Hermione and both her parents. "Mr and Mrs Granger I'm sorry for the sudden call, but I'm afraid the circumstances demanded it." Fudge said, getting up and shaking Jim and Emma's hands enthusiastically.

"No problem Minister, we fully understand the need for urgency and secrecy." Jim said smiling as Cornelius sat down behind his desk again.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, "Why have we all summoned?" Before Harry could get some answers, the door opened and closed again, and Moody walked into the room, dragging a hooded figure.

"Mornin' Minister" Moody said gruffly, standing on the left of Fudge's desk, with the hooded figure forced to kneel in front of him.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on!" Harry said urgently, getting fed up by the constant interruptions.

"Last night at little after midnight, the Grangers were the subject of a raid by persons unknown, and their purpose is also unknown." Fudge said soundly, but Moody chuckled quietly. "We have called you here because during said attack, Miss Granger performed numerous spells in front of her parents, who are Muggles."

"Excuse me Minister" Jim said, boldly standing up to the Minister of Magic's allegations. "My Mione had no choice but to use magic, she protected us from that man who plainly said he wanted to kill her. I think that if she hadn't, you'd be facing possibly three deaths, with no idea who did it." Emma pulled her husband back down on to the sofa, as Fudge adjusted his position, Harry meanwhile was glad the Capitulous charm was only triggered by him, he really didn't need 'slutty Hermione' appearing in front of her parents, the Minister and Moody.

"That may be the story, but she also cast a spell that is only to be used in emergencies, and which has not been used since before she was born. I would like to know how she knew it." Fudge said, leaning forward at Hermione.

"It was in a book on the last war" Hermione said, not looking at the Minister.

"If I may Minister" Moody said gruffly, "my friend here might have something to say about last night's events." Moody pulled a vial of clear liquid from his pocket, before pulling the hood off the man and pouring it down his throat.

"The report said his jaw was broken when Miss Granger attacked him" Fudge said, looking at Moody with confusion.

"I fixed it, and I made sure it hurt." Moody said almost gleefully. The vicar death eater woke groggily and looked up, immediately snarling at Harry, before Moody prodded his still dislocated arm, making him howl in pain. "What's your name?"

"Gibbon, Thorne Gibbon" the man said, Harry noted how his jaw didn't align properly.

"What were you doing in Appleton, Oxfordshire last night?" Moody growled.

"Under orders, to kill the mudblood bitch and her family" Gibbon whimpered, Harry managed to restrain Hermione, who moved to hit him.

"Whose orders?" Tonks asked.

"Shut it Nymph!" Moody growled. "Who sent you?" he asked as Tonks' hair flared red, and Harry now had to stop Tonks from moving.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort" Gibbon said proudly.

"But he's dead!" Fudge said as his face went pale.

"Not since last month, when he returned. He killed the Diggory brat." Gibbon snarled, Moody jabbed his arm and Gibbon wailed in pain again.

"Tell us exactly what happened last night!" Moody growled, Gibbon whimpered before the Veritaserum made him talk.

"We arrived at the mudblood's before midnight, and waited until her light went out before making our move." Gibbon recited. "We stormed the downstairs and found nothing, we quickly moved upstairs and Goyle killed the mangy cat, before we moved to search the rooms. I ransacked the mudblood's room, before bursting into the parent's room, where they were cowering. And then…"

"And then I blasted him through a wall when he threatened us" Hermione finished, Gibbon nodded timidly.

"Is this true?" Fudge asked.

"Yes Minister, bitch hit me with a powerful stunner that sent me through the wall and down the stairs, where I blacked out." Gibbon said quickly.

"Who was with you?" Moody snarled.

"I only knew Goyle, the others were nameless peons of the Dark Lords, please kill me, and spare me the Dark Lord's punishment." Gibbon pleaded, Moody responded by knocking him out.

"Thank you Alastor, you may take him to Azkaban" Fudge said, Moody grunted and dragged the unconscious Gibbon from the room.

"Why are me and Tonks here if this about something that happened in Oxfordshire last night Minister?" Harry asked when the door had closed.

"Because, as well as the attack on your girlfriend's house last night, a fidelius charm alarm on a Ministry controlled property was triggered, and we'd like to know why." Fudge said, trying to remain jovial, although there was a very large elephant in the room, concerning the attack on Hermione. At that moment Moody returned to the room.

"I can explain that Minister" he said gruffly as he strode back into the room. "I broke it."

"You entered that property, why?" Fudge asked, looking at Moody with a mixture of outrage and confusion.

"Dumbledore trusted me with its location last year, and after the attack, I took the Grangers there as it was the nearest and best protected safe house." Moody said rather hurriedly, Fudge stood up behind his desk.

"There are several other properties you could have taken them to instead of that one, why that specific safe house?" Fudge said, clearly furious at Moody's choice of safe house.

"All the other ones are well-known by most of the bloody ministry; Dumbledore believes Voldemort has spies in the Ministry. I picked that house because it's only known to a select few inside the Order, and the death eaters think it went up in flames fourteen years ago." Moody snarled.

"Dumbledore is a paranoid old man, he sees spies everywhere" Fudge yelled, "that's an affliction the two of you both seem to suffer from."

"Then prove us wrong, truth serum the blighters we've noted as likely spies" Moody said, leaning closer to Fudge. "But you won't will ya; you're too deep in denial to even suspect that the Ministry isn't the perfect symbol of Wizarding perfection, you make it out to be in the toilet rag of a paper."

"An investigation into high ranking members of the Ministry, will cause unrest and suspicion across every department, as well as drag their family's names into the dirt" Fudge stated, slamming his hand down on a file on his desk.

"Getting back on topic!" Harry yelled, drawing their attention off each other. "Why am I here, why is Tonks here?"

"Because the house I took your missus to last night, it used to belong to your family." Moody stated.

"Potter Manor?" Harry breathed.

"How do you know of it?" Fudge asked, now he had to reveal his harem, or did he.

"I did a bit of digging into my family history, got nostalgic late last year. I read about my potential inheritances when I come of age." Harry smiled. There was a loud crack and a goblin appeared in the room, Moody muttered something about Auror business and left.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, if you would kindly step outside, this is a matter of inheritance, it won't take long." Fudge said, pointing to the door, Emma was resistant, but Jim essentially dragged her from the room, as the goblin sat in a chair beside Fudge's desk, which raised itself, so the goblin was level with the desk. "Now I asked Mr er..."

"Gonark" the goblin grunted.

"… Mr Gonark to retrieve the files on your family inheritance, we needed to see if you were entitled to reclaim your family home yet, or not. What did you discover?" Fudge asked the goblin.

"Well Mr Potter, I found this piece of parchment that lists your inheritances and entitlements," Gonark said, holding up a piece of parchment. "But like most Goblin legal texts, it only reveals the writing to the entitled. Hold out your thumb." Harry obeyed and the goblin slashed the top left edge across his thumb, drawing blood.

"Ah, what the hell?" Harry exclaimed, but as he watched, the cut instantly healed.

"Goblin magic often relies on blood my dear" Fudge said jovially.

"Sometimes, not always, that's a common Wizard misconception about us" Gonark stated as text began to appear on the parchment.

_Herein is documented the inheritance of:_

_Harold James Potter._

_Son of:_

_James Brian Potter (Deceased)_

_Lily Rose Potter (née Evans) (Deceased)_

_Spouses/Mistresses/Concubines:_

- _Ginevra Molly Weasley._

- _Narcissa Black._

- _Angelina Johnson._

- _Katie Bell._

- _Alicia Spinnet._

- _Hermione Jean Granger._

- _Lavender Brown._

- _Cho Chang. _

- _Pansy Parkinson._

- _Fleur Isabelle Delacour._

- _Parvati Patil._

- _Padma Patil._

- _Hannah Abbott._

- _Roselyn Rosmerta._

- _Nymphadora Tonks._

_Marriage Contracts: None._

_Inherited House Titles:_

- _The Noble House of Potter. (Only Heir.)_

- _The Noble House of Peverell. (Direct Descendant.)_

- _The Noble House of Gryffindor. (Direct Descendant.)_

- _The Noble House of Hufflepuff. (Direct Descendant.)_

- _The Noble House of Slytherin. (Through conquest & Descendant.)_

- _The Noble House of Ravenclaw. (Through Heir.)_

- _The Noble House of Black. (Contested.)_

- _The Noble House of Vane. (Through Affiliate.)_

_Vaults: Eight. (Approx. total wealth: unknown.)_

_Entitlements:_

- _Harem of Witches. (Less than twenty five.)_

- _Majority of seats in the Wizengamot._

- _Position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Upon birth of heir.)_

_Estates: _

- _Potter Manor, Hertfordshire._

- _Hogwarts Castle & grounds. (Upon Heir's birth)_

- _Hogsmeade. (Upon Heir's birth)_

- _12 Grimmauld Place (Upon current Lord's death)_

- _Malfoy Manor (Through Affiliate.)_

And so it went on, but the listed information above was enough to put the room in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well Mr Potter, it seems we have plenty to talk about." Fudge said beaming, but a hint of menace in his eyes.

"Well, yes alright Skeeter's article was partially true, but it says right there I am entitled to one, so you can't publically crucify me for it" Harry said defensively.

"It's not that I'm concerned with Mr Potter, it's the inheritances I'm concerned with." Fudge said gritting his teeth.

"You worried about Harry as Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Hermione chuckled. Since the cat was out of the bag, she and Tonks now leant against Harry's arms.

"Yes Miss Granger I am, it clearly states that upon the birth of a child to whichever of these fifteen witches, including you and Miss Tonks, is the heir of Ravenclaw. That means Mr Potter becomes sole Headmaster of Hogwarts." Fudge reclined in his chair and rubbed his forehead. "Mr Gonark, is there a way of determining which witch is the Ravenclaw heir?" Gonark nodded and turned to address Harry.

"Mr Potter, how many of these witches have given birth?" Gonark asked politely.

"Nine, one more is due any day now" Harry said cheerfully, Fudge however went pale.

"That leaves six witches, how many of those are pregnant?" Gonark asked.

"Five, Tonks joined last night." Harry said, hugging Tonks as he mentioned her.

"And is Miss Granger one of them?" Gonark asked, tilting his head to Hermione, who nodded. "Very well, let me find the, ah here we go" Gonark pulled another blank parchment from his bag and motioned for Hermione to hold out her thumb, before cutting it with the parchment.

_Herein is documented the inheritance of:_

_Hermione Jean Granger._

_Daughter of:_

_James Albert Granger_

_Emma Jean Granger (née Jay)_

_Spouse: _

- _Harold James Potter._

_Marriage Contracts: None._

_Inherited House Titles:_

_The Noble House of Ravenclaw. (Direct Descendant.)_

_The House of Granger. (Only heir.)_

The rest of the information was unnecessary for now, that was all the gathered needed to see, Hermione restrained a squeal of excitement at the prospect.

"I see" Fudge said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How is this possible Minister, I thought the Ravenclaw line was dead." Tonks said, confused by the facts.

"Evidentially not, it is likely the Wizarding line was, but it continued in a muggle name, until now." Fudge said, his eyes flashed to Hermione. "Tell me, Miss Granger, when is your baby due?" Fudge was clearly trying to remain polite, but his annoyance at this 'manoeuvre' was clearly getting under his skin.

"Not till January Minister, why?" Hermione asked, her hand instinctively moving to her belly.

"Because he want to know how long he's got to find a loophole in the law, before I inherit Hogwarts." Harry said, moving his hand to join Hermione's, with his eyes fixed on Fudge, who sweated profusely.

"Don't be absurd Mr Potter; why on earth would I not want you to inherit what is rightfully yours." Fudge said, his hands clamming up.

"Because you seem to think that if I become Headmaster of Hogwarts, your job will be in danger from me, or Dumbledore." Harry said, the news of his inheritance had given him a fire he never knew he had, and he stood his ground as the Minister crumbled. At that moment Dumbledore walked in, immediately walking over to the desk, and the two documents that lay there.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Fudge said nervously, as Dumbledore's eyes widened at the two documents.

"We had a meeting scheduled for half nine, as it is now ten, I thought it best to let myself in. As it seems I am needed here." Dumbledore said cheerfully, sitting beside Hermione on the sofa. "Congratulations Miss Granger, Mr Potter, I hope everything goes well with the little one." He said shaking their hands warmly.

"You're not concerned about your position? Come January, Harry inherits your job as Headmaster." Fudge said, clearly trying to create a divide between the two, but before Dumbledore could reply, Harry spoke up.

"If I might Minister, when this inheritance occurs, I would gladly welcome Dumbledore to take a position as Deputy Headmaster, and adviser on handling school matters, as they are likely to taxing for a fifteen year old, who is a student." Harry said gesturing to Dumbledore, who smiled.

"An ingenious idea Harry and it will ensure the Ministry doesn't try to prevent your inheritance." Dumbledore winked at Harry, before speaking. "We must remember that you and Miss Granger's child will be the first child descended from all four Founders, and that is something even the Ministry cannot deny." Fudge nodded weakly. "I personally look forward to the changeover; it was about time that Hogwarts was led by a younger individual, the office is full of so many grey bearded old men and women, including myself." Dumbledore chuckled heartily, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you professor, I'm glad for the vote of confidence." Harry extended a hand to Dumbledore, who shook it warmly.

"I suggest Mr Potter and Miss Granger come with me to Gringotts, to formalise the inheritances, and look over the numerous statements about their vaults." Gonark said.

"Yes, well you go do that now, and I'll see Albus in private, Miss Tonks your report is no longer required, the harem is legal and Skeeter's accusations have no merit. And I'll permit you to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but only within the grounds of your ancestral home. Good day!" Fudge said, waving his hand for them to leave, which they did, the trio followed Gonark out of the room, where Hermione's parents were waiting.

"What was all that about?" Jim asked as soon as the Minister's door closed, Percy was not at his desk.

"Basically, I'm the descendant of three of the Hogwarts Founders, and Hermione is the descendant of the fourth Founder, when our child is born, I inherit Hogwarts, its grounds and the village of Hogsmeade." Harry said, putting an arm around Hermione's waist. Contrary to Harry's expectations of Hermione's parent hugging the life out of them, the two older Grangers fainted.


	4. A Summer of Inheritance

Chapter IV: Summer of Inheritance.

As he was first to recover from his fainting moment, Harry quickly acted upon the opportunity, and took Jim to one side.

"Mr Granger…" Harry began.

"Harry my boy, call me Jim, Mr Granger was my father" Jim chuckled the rather dated line.

"Jim, I need to ask you something important" Harry said in a low tone, briefly looking behind Jim to watch Hermione trying to revive her mother.

"Anything Harry, I can't deny the man who's brought my Mione so much happiness," Jim beamed.

"Then I ask your permission to make her even happier" Harry stated in a quiet tone, seeing Jim's face pale. "I ask for permission, to marry Hermione."

"Of course Harry, I couldn't be happier that you're going to be my son-in-law, I wish you all the best," Jim smiled warmly, before giving Harry a bone-breaking hug. "When you planning on popping the question?"

"I don't know, but I'll do it at the right time." Harry said, as Hermione walked over with Emma.

"Do what at the right time?" Emma asked cheerfully, though she was still slightly pale.

"Kill Voldemort" Jim said quickly, before quickly walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After saying good bye to Hermione's dad, who went off to work with his Auror colleague escorting him, and then to Hermione's mum, who returned to Potter Manor under another Auror's protection, Harry, Tonks and Hermione made their way to Gringotts, where Narcissa joined them. They then spent the next three hours going through tedious paperwork, which only Narcissa and Hermione found interesting, at first. Once all the paperwork was looked over, and the required documents were signed, Harry officially inherited the five titles he was entitled to, choosing Potter as his main, and Hermione kept Granger, despite the entitlement to Ravenclaw.

They were then shown to the numerous vaults, where Hermione withdrew two blank frames with runes etched into the frames, from the Potter vault, she told Harry and the others she'd explain them later after shrinking them down to fit in her pocket. The four Founder vaults were the deepest in Gringotts, and were guarded by a giant mechanical golem, that let them pass when it sensed the Founder's blood in them. As expected, the Founders vaults were rich in their contents, but everything was covered in dust and cobwebs, Harry quickly took a small box from one of the vaults and quickly pocketed it for a later date.

Harry and Hermione requested a full inventory of the vaults, as well as a means to access their vaults remotely. Gonark handed Hermione an elegant blue purse with the Ravenclaw emblem on it, and Harry a black wallet with his five houses etched into the surface, with space for two more emblems.

"Sirius is the current Lord Black, upon his death, the Black vault will pass to you, and its emblem will appear on the wallet." Gonark explained as the cart took them back to the entrance hall. "And you'll only be entitled to the Ravenclaw title when Miss Granger gives birth, or upon the wedding between you two."

"I think the baby will be the first of those two options, Gonark" Hermione giggled.

"Thank you Gonark, your service has been impeccable" Harry praised the goblin as they entered the hall.

"I am pleased to be of service to the descendants of the Founders and to irritate the stuck up Minister" Gonark chuckled, before he bowed and walked away.

"What now master?" The three witches said the moment they left the bank.

"Cissa, I want you to return to Malfoy Manor and move everything you can to Potter Manor." Harry said, looking into Cissa's eyes.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's not safe, Lucius will undoubtedly wish to retake it for Voldemort, and Hermione you go with her." Harry said, Hermione nodded and took Narcissa's hand before they disapparated, taking Hermione with her.

"And me, master?" Tonks asked, Harry took her hand and dragged her further down Diagon Alley than he had ever been, into a shop called 'Tinkenell's Tats' where a skinny witch in very revealing clothes turned to address them.

"What can I do for you sir or madam" she said in a flat uninterested tone. Harry flashed a stack of galleons and she perked up.

"My fine companion requires a simple tattoo above her heart, and I'm willing to pay handsomely." Harry said proudly, nudging Tonks forward.

"For that amount I'll tattoo anything darlin'" she said grinning at Harry.

"Just 'HP' and a small lightning bolt in plain black, that'll be all." Harry smiled; the witch seemed deflated at the missed opportunity, but didn't turn down such easy money. She dragged Tonks over to a chair and motioned for her to reveal the target area.

"Harry?" Tonks said, clearly nervous.

"It's alright, the others all have it, don't worry" Harry said reassuringly, he put his hand on her shoulder as the woman pulled Tonks' shirt up, revealing her bra underneath, before slowly starting the simple marking.

"I must say darlin', for such a specific design, it's been fairly popular in the last two months. Must have been at least twelve witches all requesting the exact same design, hell I even did three witches in a group. Is it some new craze or sumin'?" the witch said as she carefully inked the 'H'.

"Something like that, you said twelve have had it done?" Harry asked.

"Positive, this'll be lucky number thirteen, why?" the witch said, she looked up at Harry, who shook his head.

'Including Hermione, who hasn't got it yet, that means one witch hasn't had it done.' Harry thought.

"There ya go darlin'. 'HP' and a lightning bolt over the heart, identical to the others I've done." Harry looked down and smiled, Tonks was officially his now.

"Thank you my dear, here's your payment and keep the change" Harry said handing her the stack of galleons as Tonks stood up and pulled her top down.

"Nice doing business with a customer who pays extra for a change." The witch said before she disappeared into the back of the store, so Tonks and Harry left, when they were outside, Tonks embraced Harry in a passionate kiss and apparated. When Harry opened his eyes, his first thought wasn't where he was, but to relieve the nausea he was feeling.

"Wow master, most people when they first apparated throw up," Tonks said, but was stopped by Harry throwing up. "Aww, sorry master."

"That's okay Tonks, just warn me next time" Harry said after he had recovered. "Where are we?" He looked around and his gaze froze on the large Tudor-style manor they were standing at the bottom of the drive for, on the other side of wrought iron gates, with a large 'P' in the metalwork.

"Potter Manor, I found it through Hermione" Tonks said beaming. "Though I couldn't apparate inside, because of the protections around this place."

"And Hermione?" Harry asked, but she appeared moments later with Narcissa, who was holding Lilith.

"Has enlisted a few house elves to move the stuff master" Hermione said beaming. Harry reached out and touched the gate, which swung open at his touch.

"Welcome home master" The three witches said affectionately as they walked up the driveway. The front garden was fairly simple, with the driveway leading up to the house flanked by tall oaks trees, and immaculate lawns.

"I can't believe this place has been waiting for me for fourteen years" Harry breathed as he approached the large black front door. Before he entered, he heard the sound of twisting metal and turned to see the gates reforming, now with a large 'HP' formed in the metalwork. "Hope that doesn't affect the fidelius on this place." He remarked as he pushed open the heavy wooden door, a familiar house elf appeared in the hallway.

"Master Harry Potter" Dobby said affectionately, "Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin" he quickly added before rushing to hug him, Harry knelt down and hugged the elf.

"Good to see you Dobby, you knew of this place?" Harry asked as he stood up again.

"No sir, I only learnt of it when Miss Granger-Ravenclaw told me, but I have had a quick look around. " Dobby said quickly.

"What sort of scale are we talking about?" Harry asked, as he looked around the spacious hallway.

"Dobby has counted ten bedrooms and a master bedroom, each with en-suites. As well as a library, a nursery, the usual manor rooms, and a conservatory with a pool at the back." Dobby said, counting the rooms on his bony fingers. Harry felt his jaw drop in shock, in four years he had gone from the cupboard under the stairs in the Dursleys, to owner of a vast mansion, and inheritor of Hogwarts Castle and grounds, as well as Hogsmeade village.

"It's bigger than Malfoy Manor" Cissa gasped. "Dobby, could you lead me to the nursery, little Lilith needs changing." Dobby held out his hand and took Cissa up the stairs and out of sight, returning a moment later in a small 'crack'.

"Is there anything Master Harry requires of Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"Has everything been transferred from Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked, and Dobby nodded. "Then as the new Lord of Potter Manor, I officially appoint you as caretaker of the manor and its grounds."

"Thank you sir, Dobby is deeply honoured by the appointment, and will uphold my duties to the best of my abilities." Dobby said, kneeling before Harry, who motioned for him to rise straight away.

"That'll be all for now Dobby, I'll call if I need anything" Harry said, Dobby nodded and vanished.

"That was very kind of you Harry" Hermione said taking his arm in her own, as Tonks took the other, "come on, let's allocate rooms for the harem." They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the vast manor, discovering that each bedroom had two to three beds in each, and the master bedroom had a bed big enough for at least seven people, along with the master en-suite could also handle more than five people at once. "I suspect that harems are not uncommon for the Potters, going by the size of this place."

"I think you might be right Miss Ravenclaw" Harry joked and Hermione blushed.

"Don't call me that, I can't really believe that it's true." Hermione said timidly as the three of them sat on the master bed.

"Why? Because you're not in Ravenclaw house?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. "Think about it, you're the cleverest girl in the year, an exceptional adept for casting spells and you value knowledge and learning, sounds like a 'Claw if you ask me, but your bravery and natural fire mean you're in Gryffindor instead." Hermione flung herself into his arms and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"Mistress, what were those two frames you took from master's vault?" Tonks asked, bursting into their room, after making sure she had all her stuff set up in her own room. Hermione smiled and withdrew them from her back pocket, and returned them to their normal size, roughly seven feet high, and four feet wide.

"I thought they were a myth, as they vanished from existence years ago" Hermione said, setting one up on their bedroom wall. "You know how portraits can move from painting to painting, or if there are two of them in different places, they can travel between them?"

"Phineas Black has portraits at Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place, he travels between them whenever he likes" Tonks said smiling.

"Exactly, these apparently allow wizards to do the same" Hermione said excitedly, she finished setting it up on the wall, before rushing out the room with the other. Tonks and Harry watched as the frame currently showed nothing but the wall behind, as Narcissa joined them, the empty frame was filled by a painting of the lounge. They looked in confusion as Hermione appeared in the painting, and moments later it swung open, and Hermione was standing in a small recess in the wall, that wasn't there before.

"How the?" Narcissa exclaimed at the bizarre sight.

"Mistress, what's wrong with just apparating?" Tonks asked honestly.

"You can't apparate in and out, or even around Hogwarts" Harry said, a plan forming in his head. "How many more did you see in the vault?"

"There were a few more, but I only grabbed two for now, why?" Hermione asked, as the portrait closed behind her. "I hope that one of the books in the vault explain them more, as they aren't very well known."

"I'm thinking; one here, one or two at Hogwarts, and if Rosie gets the deed to the Leaky Cauldron, one there for easy access to Diagon Alley" Harry said, counting the frames required for this plan. "Maybe one at one of the estates I own."

"How do they work?" Narcissa asked, running her fingers over the runes carved into the frame.

"Tap the portrait with your wand, and pull the frame back, it should reveal a short passage to the other portrait." Hermione said, demonstrating on the portrait.

"Can they be destroyed or interfered with mistress?" Tonks asked, inspecting the hole in the wall, which appeared behind the frame.

"I'll try to tune them to only work for people who have the 'HP' mark, or to the Potter family, but they can't be interfered with, and they can probably be destroyed, I'll cast a few protection wards on them as a precaution." Hermione said quickly, making mental notes for herself.

"Dobby!" Harry called, the house elf appearing before them moments later.

"Yes Harry?" Dobby asked.

"Where's Mrs Granger?" Harry asked.

"She's out in the back garden, enjoying the sunshine in the pool." Dobby said smiling. "Shall I inform her you will be joining her?" Harry nodded and he vanished, Narcissa smiled and hurried back to her room, followed by Tonks.

"Harry, I didn't bring any swimsuits with me" Hermione said weakly, Harry smiled and waved his wand and summoned the black bikini she had worn at the harem orgy, though it was less revealing now. "Thank you" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and hurried off to the pool. Harry dug out his trunks from the orgy, and before putting them on, he added Tonks to the names embroidered into the black material.

When Harry stepped out of the manor, he found a large Victorian conservatory joined on to the back of the Tudor manor, with a slightly more modern pool under the glass roof. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione, Tonks and Narcissa wearing identical elegant bikinis, and Emma in a swimsuit, sitting in the shallow end, with Lilith bobbing on the surface with a rubber ring and armbands keeping her afloat. He slid into the warm water and swam over to them, stopping between Tonks and Hermione.

"Harry, I must ask," Emma said as he joined them, "Why do Tonks and Narcissa have the same bikini as Hermione?" Lilith bobbed over to him and he noticed that, her baby swimsuit was black with a gold lightning bolt on the front, with 'Lilith' written across the bolt.

"Because Emma, I have a harem of witches, including Narcissa, Tonks and Hermione." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Tonks and Hermione. "And before you protest or criticize me, Hermione is the Alpha female; all the other women are subservient to her."

"I would hope so, seeing as she's pretty much your only hope of inheriting your school" Emma said crossing her arms. "How many women are we talking about?"

"Not including these lovely ladies, twelve, mostly around my age, with Narcissa and one other woman" Harry said proudly, Emma's eyes widened.

"Fifteen women, to just one man? How on Earth do you keep them satisfied?" Emma asked, as Lilith managed to swim over to her. "And who's the father of this little one?"

"I have my means of keeping my loving harem members, and Lilith is mine, my oldest child." Harry said, reaching over to caress Lilith's black hair. "Most have gotten the 'HP' mark on their chest as a sign that they are loyal." Harry pointed to Tonks and Cissa's tattoos.

"Impressive for a man your age to be a father" Emma said, picking up Lilith and holding her close, Lilith seemed to enjoy the attention and giggled excitedly. "I have to ask because my curiosity has piqued, ladies, how big is his…"

"Mum!" Hermione shrieked.

"What, it's a legit question, if he's got fifteen witches sleeping with him, he must have one impressive member" Emma said defensively.

"Eight inches, and quite robust" Cissa whispered to Emma, as she moved over and stroked her daughter's head, Emma's eyes widened again, as Hermione went scarlet with embarrassment.

"I cannot believe this is really happening" Hermione groaned as her mother seemed to be looking at her boyfriend's crotch. Thankfully the conversation vanished as Moody stomped toward them, followed by Dobby.

"Sorry sir, he insisted I let him pass" Dobby whimpered as he and Moody stood beside the pool.

"It's alright Dobby. What can I do for you Moody?" Harry said to the two new arrivals.

"It's not you I'm here for Potter; I need to speak to the Grangers, alone." Moody said gruffly, Emma and Hermione looked surprised but clambered out of the pool, wrapping towels around them, before following Moody into the house.

"Master, what did you mean by 'most' witches have this mark?" Cissa asked, tapping her tattoo.

"The weird woman in the tattoo place said that, including me, thirteen women had requested this exact pattern" Tonks replied, tapping her own mark.

"Exactly, and not including Hermione, that leaves one member without a mark." Harry quickly added, "I fear that this witch, whoever she is, wants out of the harem."

"Why master?" Tonks said, resting her head on his shoulder, hugging him from his left side.

"Perhaps she was just in it for the royalties for birthing a child of Harry Potter" Cissa suggested, caressing Tonks' hair, which lengthened as she caressed its smooth black length.

"Didn't the contract Mione drew up in Hogsmeade say there was no way out?" Harry said, whilst Narcissa groomed Tonks' hair, Harry's hand slipped to her crotch, caressing her pussy through the bikini. At this moment, Moody, Hermione and Emma returned, Harry retracted his hand when he saw tears in the women's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry immediately asked.

"Jim's gone missing, his Auror guard was found dead. They injected Lidocaine directly into his heart." Emma wept against her daughter's shoulder.

"That's not all Potter, your harem member, Romilda Vane, was found dead by her parents in the hospital bed, killing curse." Moody added to their pain.

"And her child?" Tonks asked quickly.

"Also dead" Moody said bluntly. Whilst his witches were overcome with emotion, Harry's mind was instantly engaged. "Don't worry Potter, Dumbledore sent word to your harem, all those whose homes were deemed 'unsafe' or 'at risk' are being moved here, except for the Weasley girl, who's safe at the Burrow."

"Parents, harem members AND their children?" Harry said disbelieving the idea, Moody chuckled.

"Ha no, the parents and the babies are being moved elsewhere by the Order, and your 'wives' are coming here. Have fun." Moody said before striding away, as seven women ran out of the house, all wearing their 'HP' bikinis, and jumped into the pool, Narcissa instantly shielded her child from the splashes. They were followed by five more, also wearing their bikinis, but in different stages of second and third trimester pregnancies, these slipped into the pool slower, but still moved to kiss Harry.

"Hey Harry!" The new arrivals all said in unison. Hermione took Emma back inside and did not return, they then held a moment of silence for Romilda, her baby, and the Auror agent, before greeting the eldest child of their master warmly.

"I think she likes ze attention" Fleur said as she caressed Lilith's head, as the little one looked at Fleur in amazement.

"You all found yourselves a room?" Harry asked, their response was to push him under the water, before engaging in a massive group hug. "Welcome to our home" Harry said affectionately, as twelve women pressed in on him.

The rest of the glorious afternoon passed in a blur of half-naked witches and baby talk, one of which Harry enjoyed more than the other. The new arrivals established Floo connections between their parents' safe houses and Potter Manor, and Harry sent Ginny one of the frames, with instructions on setting it up. In the evening they all gathered in the lounge, where Emma and Hermione finally re-joined them, their faces clearly worn from crying, the harem sisters instantly moved to comfort them, before they all settled down by the roaring fireplace.

"So, this is your harem?" Emma said as she looked around. "I must admit I'm surprised by the variety."

"Mum!" Hermione hissed. "Harry's not racist!"

"I know, I'm not either, but I didn't expect such variety in the harem of a fourteen year old man" Emma said, gesturing at the women gathered around Harry.

"There's one absent, and we've obviously lost one." Harry said, pausing at the reminder. "Such a shame, she willingly joined, willingly chose to have the baby, and yet never talked to me about herself, kept herself to herself." Harry looked around, now the idea of one witch not getting the mark was evident, and tugged at his heart even more.

"Why would someone kill her master?" Lavender asked, as she was sandwiched between the two Patil twins.

"To get to me, Voldy said that he had cursed the book, and gave it to me to distract me, maybe he learnt who was a member of the harem through it." Harry thought out loud. "But why Romilda?"

"She was still in the hospital master, there was some post-pregnancy problem they were curing" Padma said quickly. "They must have seen her as an easy target."

"Thankfully we've all been moved by ze Order, to a place zat's secure and safe from attack." Fleur said, she was on the far left of the group, currently sitting with Rosmerta's arm around her waist. At that moment, Ginny walked in through the portrait of the Burrow kitchen, which had appeared moments before.

"Hey Ginny!" The group, minus Emma, said in unison, making the youngest Weasley flush with embarrassment.

"Is your baby black haired as well?" Padma quickly asked, "So far everyone has had black haired babies." Harry gave her an odd look and she quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with black hair master, it's just going to be tricky to tell most of them apart."

"She's ginger, seems the Weasley gene is stronger than the Potter gene for hair master" Ginny beamed as she moved to sit beside Hermione.

"Why do you all call him master?" Emma asked, it had been bugging her for a while.

"It is traditional harem protocol mum" Hermione quickly lied; she thought it best her mother not know about the Spellbook, seeing as she was unknowingly bound to her daughter through it.

"But they do it so freely" Emma whined to her daughter.

"Don't worry Em, they've just had a while to grow accustomed to it" Harry said calmly, Hermione saw a flash of gold in his hand. "What other non-Potter/Evans traits have our children picked up?"

"Well, my daughter looks a bit like Hermione, but she's got my eyes" Lavender quickly said, Harry quickly gave Emma the order to go with it, the last thing he wanted to do was explain the three-way that had gotten Lavender pregnant.

"Ours are like us, except for the eyes" Padma said looking at Parvati who nodded in agreement. "And hers look slightly like Hermione as well."

"Lilith looks like me when I was her age, except for her eyes." Narcissa smiled, caressing her sleeping daughter's black hair.

"Weasley ginger hair and freckles are the only noticeable traits from me" Ginny smiled.

"My son has my Asian complexion, that's about it" Cho said, smiling weakly, but Angelina gave her a quick kiss.

"Ours are well built and have our eyes, and mine share my complexion obviously" Angelina surmised for her, Katie and Alicia's children.

"It seems we will be able to tell them apart after all. Although, Ginny your daughter may be the only one, without my black hair." Harry said, Ginny giggled.

"I don't really mind master, I'm just glad she's healthy, and safe." Ginny said fondly.

"Here here!" The others said together. It wasn't long before they called it a night, Ginny returned to the Burrow through the portal-portrait, and the others all went to their chosen rooms. Harry quickly cast names on to their respective doors, in bright gold writing against the dark wooden doors, as well as mentally remembering the layout.

- The Patils.

- Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

- Tonks and Narcissa, with Lilith.

- Cho and Fleur.

- Luna and Rosmerta.

- Pansy and Hannah.

- Emma and Jim (when he returned)

As Harry headed for his own room at the end of the corridor, he made sure to poke his head into each room, giving each lady a kiss and a hug before bed. As he approached Emma's room, to just say good night, Hermione poked her head out.

"Sorry Harry, mum really needs me tonight, is it okay with you?" Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah Mione, though," he leant closer and whispered. "Are you still having those cravings to have her eat your pussy?" Hermione answered his question by going scarlet in the face.

"You got my letter?" She squeaked, to which Harry nodded. "I don't know why, but I can't think of anything else sexually."

"I did a quick check earlier, because the master of the book didn't make the coin, it's basically not working how it should." Harry said, flipping the coin around in his fingers. "Narcissa made it without my consent, and it backfired, amplifying its sexual nature with your natural cravings."

"Are you having the same problem with Tonks?" Hermione said in a hushed tone, as they heard lights going out around them.

"No, because I bound her to it, and was first to use it." Harry replied.

"Are you saying to stop the craving, you have to fuck my mother?" Hermione said, anger building in her.

"I haven't fucked Tonks, Cissa ate her pussy whilst I fucked HER, I only fingered Tonks." Harry said quickly, flushed with embarrassment, as a brainwave hit, he slipped the coin into Hermione's hand. "Try fulfilling your 'fantasy' or try fingering her, if that doesn't work" he winced to finish the sentence, Hermione groaned in frustration.

"If I must" Hermione grunted, her mood lightened and she and Harry shared a brief snog, before she said "Night Harry!" and shut the door. Harry walked slowly to the master bedroom and got into bed, being alone made him realise how big the bed was. He quickly got out of the bed and fumbled in his case, finding the stack of harem control coins, he picked one randomly.

"Come sleep with your master" he commanded, not looking at who it was. Moments later, Luna walked into his room, and locked the door behind her. Harry had to admit her second trimester figure was incredibly flattering to her petite figure, her nubile breasts had begun to swell, her stomach was showing the bump, and her frame was covered by a bit more pale pink flesh. She sidled into his bed and lay next to him, he put one hand on her belly, the other tucked behind her back, before resting his head on her breasts, before falling asleep in her arms.

-_AN-_

_I chose to kill off Romilda for three reasons:_

_- She's a bit of a flat character._

_- Increase the threat to Harry and his harem from Voldemort._

_- There is another character i've written in to fit her 'space'._


	5. A Summer of Sleaze

Chapter V: Summer of Sleaze.

The rest of July and most of August passed surprisingly quickly, with various harem members disappearing for a few weeks for family holidays, but Harry ensured that Tonks or an Auror member went with them for security; he didn't want to lose another witch to Voldemort's underhanded tactics. Romilda and her son's funeral took place at the end of July, on what was also Harry's birthday, and was a fairly quiet affair. Harry and the entire harem showed, though they acted as friends and family, the story of Harry's harem still generated controversy.

Hermione and Emma meanwhile held out hope for Jim Granger's return, and so did Harry to an extent, but Narcissa warned that strange disappearances were the tell-tale sign of Voldemort's rise. Regarding the other Granger issue, from what Harry could tell, Hermione had done everything, except have any form of sex with her mother to relieve the burning desire, with little success in quelling it. Even asking Tonks to disguise herself as Emma, and have sex with her to relieve it, which merely halved the desire, and a second round didn't finish it off.

To keep her mind off it, Hermione managed to bind the portal-frames so only harem members could use them, as well as covering them in numerous protection charms. Harry also took great care of his 'wives' when they were in his family home, often helping Dobby to do so, as well as relieving in their sexual urges, and making sure to sleep with them at least twice during July and most of August. He had also requested that they all look through the vast Potter library for anything they could use to protect and connect the harem together, to stop any further attacks against them.

On the final week of August, Harry ventured out of the manor grounds, as he took Lilith for a stroll, with Luna and Emma for company, as the eccentric Ravenclaw witch had formed an odd connection with Narcissa's daughter. Cissa chose to stay at the manor, having been kept up the previous night by Lilith's crying.

"I hope our child shares your eyes, they really are quite beautiful master" Luna said as she carried Lilith to the local park.

"I wish the same for my first grandchild Harry; whose are they in your family?" Emma asked, walking beside the two lovers.

"They're my mother's eyes, whom Narcissa named her after. Lily Rose Evans, she was a muggle-born witch, like Hermione, with a natural talent for magic." Harry said smiling at his eldest daughter.

"Then it seems the chances are good" Emma chuckled. They reached the playground and Luna sat on the ground near the infant play equipment, as Emma and Harry kept Lilith amused with the brightly coloured playground attractions. After a while, Harry got tired and sat beside Luna, watching his future mother-in-law playing with her granddaughter in law.

"Harry?" Luna said suddenly, catching Harry off-guard, and withdrawing from his reverie of Emma and Lilith, currently playing on the swings. "Why did you pick me to join the harem?"

"I didn't, Hermione did it without my knowing" Harry said, putting an arm around her waist.

"But you didn't object, and haven't treated me with contempt" Luna responded quickly.

"Because I've grown to love your odd little quirks, and natural beauty, and I'm happy you're a part of my harem" Harry said pulling her closer. "I have to say, you haven't been as odd recently, especially with your pregnancy."

"There's nothing extraordinary or unusual about this master" Luna said defiantly. "I Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, heiress to the Lovegood name, have the child of that established line and your own in me. I am in a harem of witches that love me as much as I love them, there's no mystical creatures affecting how I feel Harry."

"Won't people mock you still?" Harry asked, as Emma moved Lilith to the slide.

"Fuck 'em!" Luna said boldly, Harry smiled. "They'll be jealous that you picked me to be in your harem, and carry your child." Harry moved to kiss her forehead, but she tilted her head up, and they locked lips. Her thin, delicate lips pressed against his, he ran his tongue along her lower lip, and she opened her mouth, permitting him entrance. Harry could have kissed her for the rest of the sunny afternoon, but in a flash the sun went behind a cloud, and his heart sank as a familiar chill set in.

"Luna, whatever happens, I need you to stay conscious and watch them!" Harry said, withdrawing his wand.

"Master?" Luna said as he pushed her under the picnic table, before sprinting over to Lilith and Emma. As feared, two dementors swooped in and promptly attacked him and Emma, he heard Luna scream before his mind fought the draining feeling. He jabbed the dementor in the face with his wand and ran over to Luna, he handed her Lilith and turned to face the Dementors, who were focused on Emma.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the Dementors and using the memory of Luna's kiss for strength. A bright white Stag leapt from his wand and charged the Dementors, making one flee, before the other was catapulted off Emma, before fleeing as well.

"Master! You used magic outside of school and the manor!" Luna squeaked, as Lilith began to cry. Harry wasn't concerned about that, as he ran over to Emma, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Em, Em! Focus on my voice, focus on all the happy memories you can!" He said softly, cradling her head in his lap. "Don't give into the depression, fight it!" He cursed that he had left the control coin at the Manor; it could have helped with this. "Emma! Listen to me, you can't be sad, you're going to be a grandmother! You'll be a grandmother to every one of my harem's children by law." He said, hoping it would work, which it did, as Emma stopped shaking and looked at him with a growing smile.

"Really?" She breathed. Harry helped her to her feet as Luna rushed over with Lilith, the sight of the little baby in light of the revelation, seemed to cheer her up even more.

"Master, the Ministry will punish you for this!" Luna reminded him.

"Let 'em try! I wasn't going to let them harm my future mother-in-law." Harry said defiantly, as they walked quickly back to the Manor. "Did you watch the entire event?"

"Yes master" Luna said cheerfully. "Why?"

"Because it's the Ministry of Magic my dear, they're opposing my truth that Voldemort is back, and slamming me with performing magic in front of a muggle will help their side." Harry said dryly. "You're eye witness recollection of the attack will snuff out their fire, and so will another plan I'm forming, but I'll need the Quibbler for it."

"I'm sure Daddy will do anything for you master, he's supported your claim since the beginning." Luna said, skipping with excitement at getting to please her master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want me to do what Mr Potter?" Xenophilius Lovegood said, as he, Harry and Luna sat by the pool of Potter Manor, the other harem members splashing around a short distance away.

"I've read that it is possible to make photographs from condensed memories, and I want you to publish it as a full front cover image of the Quibbler, with the title "He IS Back!" Harry said, rolling a glass of Gurdyroot Tea before sipping it.

"Wont that make me a target?" Xenophilius said nervously.

"You may move here if you feel threatened, they think this place went up in flames fifteen years ago." Harry said gesturing to the manor. "I can guarantee it'll boost your sales, and slam the Prophet's lies out of the window." Harry smiled, and Xenophilius laughed.

"For that I'll happily do it Mr Potter, and it won't cost you a thing! My Luna is quite smitten with you, and I'm happy that she's happy" Xenophilius said, running his fingers through his daughter's hair, before finishing his Gurdyroot tea. "I'll move into one of the vacant rooms and begin publishing as soon as you provide the picture and an interview of course."

"Of course Mr Lovegood, I'll be more than happy to contribute; you'll get the picture tomorrow after my Ministry visit." Harry said finishing his Gurdyroot tea, and the two men stood up. "I've got a trial for using magic in front of Emma, when two Dementors attacked us in the park. After I clear the charges, I'll return and provide you with what you need." He shook hands with Xenophilius, who bowed and quickly hurried away.

"I haven't seen him like that since mum died, thank you master" Luna said standing up and kissing him. "I also haven't seen anyone except me or daddy, enjoy a cup of Gurdyroot Tea."

"It grows on you if I'm honest" Harry said looking down at his empty cup. "Unpleasant at first, but you get used to it."

"Like me master?" Luna giggled.

"Unusual, not unpleasant 'Loony'" Harry and Luna kissed again, before joining the others in the pool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ministry hearing was as he expected, old fashioned, stuffy and seemingly one sided, but he had Luna, Emma and a cunning trick up his sleeve, to help win over the majority of the Wizengamot.

"This is a disciplinary hearing into the offences committed by Lord Harry James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Fudge began; clearly even he knew not to mention Potter Manor's existence in front of Ministry officials. "The Interrogator is Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic…"

"Witness for the Defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore said as he stormed into the room. "Charges?"

"The charges against the accused are as follows: that he did knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of his action, produce a full-bodied Patronus charm in the presence of a Muggle. Do you deny producing said Patronus?" Fudge said, leaning forward as if to interrogate him.

"No, but…" Harry started but Fudge interrupted him.

"And are you aware that you are forbidden to use magic outside of…" Fudge began, but Harry stood up.

"Excuse me Minister, but as a Lord of five well-established families, I think I should have my right to speak" Harry boomed, his voice stunning everyone as it bounced around the chamber.

"Of course" Fudge said weakly, "Proceed."

"Thank you for the support Dumbledore, but I've got irrefutable proof to defend me" Harry said in a low tone, Albus smiled and quickly moved to the viewing gallery, as Luna stepped into the ring. "May I present Luna Lovegood, official member of my harem, sole heiress to the Lovegood name, and an eye witness to the event in question." Harry said as Luna took the main seat.

"You wish us to question one of your whores?" a witch near the back left of the Wizengamot said.

"No. Firstly she's a Pureblood witch, who willingly joined my harem, and is anything but a whore. And second, if you question her, you'll try to spin it in your favour, I have a better solution." Harry said, pacing between Luna and the committee. "Luna, would you be so kind," Harry said politely to Luna, who pulled out a large dish of silvery water, and an old fashioned projector.

"What is this?" Fudge asked, almost mocking him.

"An old forgotten invention, from the Potter vault, a Pensieve projector." Harry said as Dumbledore conjured a table behind the central chair, where Luna placed the projector, and the Pensieve, before running the film reels into the Pensieve. Luna then added her memory of the event to the Pensieve, as the projector flickered to life, projecting on a curtain that Dumbledore summoned. "Please watch." Harry said as the memory started. When Luna's memory finished, he put his own, and after that, he carefully took and showed Emma's memory of the event.

"Three different viewpoints of the same story, all from people who are connected, and can have fabricated it together." The witch said again, Harry noticed a pink collar under her robes.

"Would you like it from someone who can't alter their memories?" Harry asked the congregation, the pink witch nodded. "Emma would you kindly." Emma lifted up a small crib, within which was Lilith, fast asleep. Harry took the memory and let it play, before wheeling on the Wizengamot. "There, you've got four different viewpoints of the same event, one of which couldn't have possibly been edited!" He pointed at Lilith. "I cast that Patronus because a Dementor was bearing down on Emma Granger, not to show off!" There was complete silence in the chamber.

"Anything else?" Fudge said, still sounding confident.

"While we're on the subject of you trying to spin lies over the truth!" Harry nearly yelled, pulling another memory from his head and placing it into the Pensieve. He saw Fudge and several like-minded witches and wizards pale at the memory he played for them. "Care to say 'he's not back' NOW!" Harry boomed, showing the scar on his forearm, as the projector showed the battle between him and Voldemort in the graveyard. "And that Lucius Malfoy ISNT a Voldy-ass kisser!" he added, pointing at Lucius in the memory, before stopping the projector and returning the memories to their owners, with a flick of his wand.

"Well Harry, you've certainly grown in the last few months" Dumbledore said cheerily, breaking the uncomfortable silence, as Luna returned to the viewing gallery, and Harry held Lilith, who had been woken by his yelling.

"Those in favour of conviction?" A witch from the right of Fudge asked, only the pink witch raised her hand. "Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges…" she asked, and everyone else, including Fudge, raised their hands.

"Cleared of all charges…" Fudge said, but before he banged the gavel, Harry spoke up.

"If I might, can WE, as I have a few seats on this council, please vote on whether or not to LIE to the Wizarding population?" Harry said boldly, seeing a few people gulp with fear. "All in favour of maintaining the lie?" Harry was disappointed to see a fifty fifty split. "Ah forget it, I'm cleared anyway." Harry said standing up, as Fudge banged his gavel.

"Well done Harry, brilliant manoeuvring of that one-sided situation" Dumbledore said as he caught up with Harry, Luna, Emma and Lilith. "Though you should have known how the second vote was going to go." Harry smiled, but kept walking.

"I expected worse, but I made plans in advance" Harry said as they stepped into the lift. When they entered the grand foyer, Harry pressed his wand to his temple, copying the image of Voldemort into a memory and extracting it, along with a catchy phrase. "Step one: tell the entire Ministry!" Harry said, flicking his wand to the large banner of Fudge.

They watched as the memory hit the banner, and Fudge's image flipped around, and Voldemort's face appeared behind him, where he had been looking. The Ministry logo vanished, and in bright red letters appeared the phrase. "Fudge's Denial Makes Voldemort Smile!" The appearance of his face caused mass panic, as in smaller letters, Harry summoned the words. "He IS back; don't Fudge the truth!"

"Not exactly subtle my boy" Dumbledore said quietly as they reached the fireplaces.

"I'm not aiming for subtle, this was just step one." Harry replied, before Dumbledore could ask, Harry, Luna, Emma and Lilith stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is brilliant my boy, brilliant!" Xenophilius said cheerfully, looking over the interview notes, which a quill had recorded word for word. "And the picture is sure to grab headlines, especially with the entire Ministry knowing as well."

"Make sure they're out in volume, across Britain by the morning" Harry said smiling, looking over the rough article with Xenophilius.

"But I can't produce an entire paper in one day, especially nationwide" Xenophilius replied, Harry's smile remained.

"Then make it a leaflet, poster, anything, as long as that image is all over Britain by tomorrow morning, then our work will be successful" Harry said hurriedly, he had one more step to his master plan.

"Of course Lord Potter, I'll put my entire team to the task, by the way, how you going to stop the Prophet trying to spin a lie against this?" Xenophilius asked as he picked up the draft.

"Let's just say, I've an agent imbedded within their ranks, who will make sure they don't stop us, if I ask personally." Harry said grinning; Xenophilius smiled, and dashed off to his publishing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rita Skeeter was sitting in her office at the Prophet, trying desperately to organise tomorrow's paper, and come up with an excuse for the latest scandal in the Ministry. An unknown witch or wizard had vandalised the Ministry atrium banner with propaganda, supporting the claim that Voldemort had returned. Just as she was about to give up and got to bed, she heard the fire roar into life.

"I thought I… Oh my god!" She screamed as a human torso formed from the coals, the head wreathed in flames, but strangely familiar, only when it spoke, did she recognise him immediately.

"Evening Rita" Harry Potter said from the fiery form. "How's things been since we last spoke?" Rita rushed to the door, made sure no one was outside, before locking it, and placing a 'Muffliato' charm on the door.

"What do you want Potter, I'm very busy." Rita hissed angrily at the boy.

"It's Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin actually, and I'm just checking on my offspring's health." Harry said innocently.

"Offspring, I'm not pregnant with your… you bastard!" she yelled when the memories returned of that fateful day in Hogwarts, where she fucked Harry and Fleur Delacour like a common whore, getting filled with his sperm, and winding up pregnant from it.

"Calm down! Tell me your life hasn't gotten better since I knocked you up, all those months ago" Harry said, maintaining a calm tone. Skeeter knew he was right. She had pretended it was the boss' child and the old bastard had a heart attack from the shock, now she was head of the Prophet's editing team, she had the final say on what did and didn't get published nation-wide.

"What do you want my lord?" Skeeter bit each word, hating herself, but somehow feeling a growing affection to him.

"I need you to take the Prophet out of the Ministry's ass, and not try to cover up the vandalism of the banner" Harry said bluntly. "Denying it at this stage will get thousands killed, let the truth go out, and we can save lives by preparing for the inevitable war."

"My boss won't let it go to print" Rita lied, wanting to stop him, but feeling she really shouldn't deep down inside her.

"You are the head editor, you are your boss Rita, don't try to deceive me, I did my research" Harry said, tutting at her attempt to deceive him. "Besides, pull away from the Ministry, and your readers will flock back to you, because you're not supporting a house of cards, and earn my personal gratitude."

Rita giggled at the idea, before slapping herself, what was happening to her, she was split between the urge to obey Harry's wishes, and the need to cover up this painful truth.

"People won't like the truth" Rita said feebly.

"They'll accept it, and be awake to the coming dangers, thereby saving lives in the process." Harry said softly.

"Not everyone reads the Prophet, people flock to the Lovegood's toilet paper." Rita said distastefully.

"I've already provided the Quibbler with a similar story, and a personal interview on the matter. If you don't publish, your fan base will evaporate by midday tomorrow, for not being truthful" Harry said, his eyes fixed on Rita's. He had her cornered, there was no excuse she could use left, it was either publish the truth, or prepare to watch the Prophet go up in flames, as people turned on it for not telling the truth.

"I'll do it, I've got no choice but to do it, master" Rita said, surrendering to the tidal wave of facts against her. 'Master'? What the hell made her call him master?

"Excellent, I look forward to your return to excellent, honest work" Harry said cheerfully, "you've done me proud," he added, before his coal effigy collapsed, and the fire was extinguished.

"I'll serve your wishes master; I'll tell the nation the truth about Voldemort." Rita said quietly, submitting entirely to the urge to submit to Harry, knowing he was the one man she cared for more than herself. He was everything she secretly looked for in a man; controlling yet kind, cleverer than her, and capable of giving her a future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, everyone was seated around the dinner table eating breakfast, copies of the Quibbler and Daily Prophet strewn amongst the toast, croissants, cereal and fruit.

The Quibbler simply read:

_HE IS BACK!_

_Ministry attempts to conceal the return of Lord Voldemort._

_Inside: Full, EXCLUSIVE interview with Harry Potter on his encounter with the Dark Lord, and his experience with the Wizengamot, who tried to hide the truth._

With a full page image of Voldemort's snake-like face.

And the Daily Prophet said something similar:

_MINISTRY SOUGHT TO LIE TO MILLIONS!_

_Proof that the Ministry attempted to use the Prophet to hide the Dark Lord's return._

It included; a large article on the Ministry vandalism, the Wizengamot trial and a word-for-word letter from Percival Weasley to Rita Skeeter to 'hide the details' of the vandalism, as well as extracts, from other letters that ordered the Prophet to lie about the dark lord's return. Harry smiled when he saw the headline article was by Katie R Steer, he admired Rita's courage, but also realised he owed her one for this.

"Here's to a new dawn, where the Prophet tells the truth about you-know-who!" Hermione said raising her glass, everyone followed suit.

"Cheers!" Everyone bellowed, as things were finally looking up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort was enraged; his hopes for building his strength in secret, whilst the Wizarding world was oblivious were in tatters at his feet, as he shredded the Prophet, after just seeing the front cover.

"Wormtail!" He yelled, the snivelling rat scurried in a few moments later.

"Yyyyyes my lord?" He said feebly.

"Where is the boy?" Voldemort asked in a cold tone.

"Pardon, my lord?" Wormtail almost whispered.

"The Boy!" Voldemort yelled, his voice echoing in the empty dining room. "He still has the book, where is he?"

"My lord, the book was destroyed in July" Wormtail said, cowering from the punishment he was about to receive.

"What do you mean destroyed?" Voldemort bellowed in Wormtail's ear. "You said you had enchanted it to withstand any spell a fourteen year old could muster!"

"My lord, he threw it in the school train's furnace." Wormtail said, backing away to save himself further abuse.

"How do you know this?" Voldemort hissed, his tone dropping.

"I saw the boy throw a book into the train's furnace, the magical fire must have incinerated it instantly" Wormtail said, terrified for his life.

"Is our spy still secure?" Voldemort hissed.

"I think so my lord" Wormtail said, still backing away, as Nagini slid into the room.

"Tell them to keep a closer eye on Potter, and report more members of his 'harem' to us, and that they did well with the Vane girl." Voldemort said, as he looked out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor. "Have your fun while it lasts Boy! It'll be ashes before long!"


	6. A Summer Too Sirius

Chapter VI: Summer Too Sirius.

The Ministry was in chaos, after the truth about Voldemort was revealed across Britain in one day, every high ranking witch or wizard who tried to cover it again, faced public demands for their resignation, many granted this request. Amongst the falling cards in the Ministry, Fudge held on for dear life, firing many of his underlings and any member that angered the public, to save his own skin from facing the guillotine of public hate.

"Master, you've got a letter!" Hannah said, walking into his room the day after his media fire hit the Ministry, and he had spent the previous night with Narcissa and Tonks, who woke at the entrance as well.

"Who's it from Hannah?" Harry asked, sitting up between the two naked witches.

"It doesn't say master, but it's not the Ministry" Hannah replied, inspecting the letter, "the seal has a strange crest, and is made of black wax."

"That's the Black family crest, and black wax means it's from Grimmauld Place" Cissa said as Hannah passed her master the letter. "Sirius must have moved into his family home."

"Good for him" Harry smiled as he opened the letter; Hannah hurried off to finish her breakfast, as Narcissa and Tonks snuggled closer to him.

_Dear Harry._

_As my relatives may have informed you, I'm back at my childhood home of 12 Grimmauld Place, as I was tired of living like a stray dog._

_I'm impressed by your handling of the Ministry, fighting their lies by blowing it away in one strike, though there are members of the Order, who believe this was a mistake._

_That is why I'm sending this letter, as you are an official adult now, I Sirius Orion Black cordially invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix, and request you attend the next meeting to officially join the Order._

_Because of the secrecy and importance of our work, especially in this troubled time, I ask you to bring a maximum of four of your harem witches, to reduce any suspicions, or paint targets on their backs._

_See you soon Pup._

_Sirius._

"Master, I AM a member of the Order, so I have to come with you" Tonks said immediately after she finished reading the letter.

"Don't worry Tonks, I already know who I'm taking." Harry said before kissing her delicately.

"Who?" Cissa asked a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I'll tell my chosen four in front of everyone, come on" Harry nudged them to get out of the bed, and as they did, Harry slapped their naked asses, eliciting a squeak from Cissa. As Cissa and Tonks left to get changed in their own rooms, Hermione burst into the room, a look of frustration plastered on her face.

"I can't take it anymore Harry, you have to try something!" Hermione nearly yelled as she entered the room.

"Try what Mione?" Harry calmly asked, she took a breath before answering.

"I need you to fuck my mother, the damn urge for her to eat me out is unbearable now" Hermione gritted her teeth, before flicking the control coin to Harry. "I'll watch and pray it works." Hermione added, before taking a seat in the corner of the room.

"Mione are you absolutely sure you want this?" Harry asked, he didn't want to anger his pregnant girlfriend by following a decision, which she wasn't completely happy with.

"Yes, but don't fuck her pussy, the last thing I need is my boyfriend being the father of my brother." Hermione responded quickly, and Harry smiled, forming his own plan for this scenario.

"Come to my room!" Harry commanded, squeezing the coin as his cock stiffened in preparation. Emma walked into the room, half dressed for the day, and Harry felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. She shared the same figure as Hermione, with a perfectly round ass, but her breasts could rival Rosmerta's for size and shape. "My Mione wants you to eat her pussy until she climaxes."

Harry had worded it perfectly, as Emma turned and knelt between her daughter's legs, as 'slutty' Hermione lifted her skirt up and pushed her panties aside for her mother. Harry slid out of bed and watched as Emma began to lick Hermione's pussy, he stood behind Emma's wiggling ass, and pulled her panties off, and lined himself up with her tight rosebud.

"I'm going to ass fuck you whilst you eat her pussy!" Harry announced, he heard Emma moan into Hermione's pussy, before he forced his eight inch cock into her ass, he didn't have time for the pleasantries. He felt her shudder through an orgasm as he sheathed himself in her tight ass, and held for a little while, to give another order. "Emma on your hands and knees! Hermione underneath!" He held Emma's hips and repositioned her on to her hands and knees on the floor, as Hermione slid underneath, and they began to eat each other's pussies, whilst he thrusted into Emma's ass.

Harry heard the two women moaning into each other's pussies, as he continued to pound Emma's ass, feeling her shudder with multiple orgasms. As he felt the pressure build, another devious plan formed in his head.

"Ladies, on your knees, I'm going to cum!" Harry commanded, pulling out of Emma as the two women scrabbled on to their knees in front of him, mouths open expectantly. "UNGHHHH!" He aimed his cock at their open mouths as he fired several spurts of his seed at them, every shot landing in one of the open mouths perfectly. "Kiss each other, share it!" Harry commanded, and felt his cock twinge at the sight of the near identical women kissing each other passionately. "Jean, snap out of it!" he muttered.

He watched as they both came around to their senses during their kiss, opening their eyes in shock and pulling apart, stunned silent.

"Did we just…Kiss?" Emma said looking at her half naked daughter, then at herself, tasting something odd in her mouth.

"You did a lot more than kiss" Harry laughed; Emma looked at him and saw his cock, and blushed. "It'll be our fun little secret" Harry added, squeezing both women's coins and stepping closer to them. Without needing to speak, both Grangers licked his cock clean, before hurrying out of the room to get changed, Hermione flashing him a look of 'we'll talk later'.

Harry got dressed and quickly joined the other harem members, Xenophilius, and the children of Harry's, at the breakfast table, which was again covered in an assortment of breakfast options, with the mother members either breast feeding or trying to get their babies to eat mushed apple.

"So master, who's coming with you to 12 Grimmauld Place?" Tonks asked, watching the variety of feeding attempts with fascination.

"Why do they call him master?" Harry heard Xenophilius ask his daughter in a hushed tone.

"Harem protocol dad, sign of respect and he is technically our 'master'." Luna replied, helping herself to a wide variety of fruit.

"Ah right" Xenophilius said, before taking a bite of what appeared to be a banana and blackcurrant jam toasted sandwich.

"I've decided on Mione, Tonks, Cissa, with Lilith, and Fleur" Harry announced, there were several glum faces, but Harry had something in store for them. "But, for those 'left behind I'll arrange something special, before we leave tonight." There were numerous mutterings as to what he had planned, before he sat down and was immediately presented with pancakes and syrup by Dobby. "Thank you Dobby."

"Dobby is pleased to serve the noble Lord Potter, Harry" Dobby said bowing, before vanishing with a pop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a gut-wrenching yank in his stomach, Potter Manor vanished, and he was standing in an empty street, facing a terrace of houses that loomed over him.

"I don't think anyone was expecting that as your 'something special' master" Tonks said as Harry fought to keep his stomach contents down. Harry had arranged for his harem's respective families to visit, with a private performance by the Weird Sisters just for those who couldn't come to Grimmauld Place, and had asked Rosmerta to ensure there was plenty of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

"I'm almost jealous of zem!" Fleur said looking around, as Hermione pulled something out of her pocket, and handed to each of them. "Ok, now I'm fine being here" Fleur said as she looked down at the gift. Hermione had quickly got autographs from the band members for each of them. "How did you manage zat master?"

"I made an investment in them, and they were more than happy to return the generosity." Harry said simply. "I don't see number twelve?" Harry looked up and down the street, only seeing elven and thirteen. At that moment Moody appeared beside them.

"Evening Moody" The group said in unison, Moody wheeled on them and pointed his wand at Cissa.

"Moody! She's with me, remember?" Harry yelled, stepping between them.

"Oh, right" Moody said slowly, pocketing his wand. "Been on edge today, fair few death eaters tried to infiltrate the Ministry. Sorry Ms Black." Cissa smiled curtly at him, before kissing Harry on the cheek when the Auror turned to face the row of houses.

"How do we get inside?" Fleur asked, Moody gave her an odd look, before focusing on the houses eleven and thirteen. He tapped his staff three times, and the two houses began to move apart, revealing number twelve. "Incroyable." Fleur breathed. Moody ushered them up the small stairs and the door was opened by Lupin.

"Evening all" He said warmly, waving them all into the house. Harry made sure to shake hands with the old DADA professor, before they made their way to the staircase, Tonks knocked over a Troll's leg umbrella stand as she passed.

The house was dark, musty and incredibly narrow, the complete opposite to the large, spacious and clean Potter Manor he had just left.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen, the women had to flatten themselves against the wall as Harry barrelled past them, which for Tonks and Mione was relatively easy, but Cissa had Lilith, and Fleur's bump was really starting to show on her elegant frame, but even that didn't stop her looking incredible. Harry went to hug Sirius, but his godfather stopped him and bowed. "Sorry, Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, soon to be Ravenclaw as well." Sirius joked as he righted himself, and then hugged his godson.

"Spare the titles Sirius, you of all people doesn't need to use them, Lord Black." Harry jokily replied, the two chuckled before taking their seats at the long kitchen table, Tonks and Hermione sat either side of him, with Cissa and Fleur standing behind him.

Harry stood to greet every Order member that entered, including Snape, though Hermione stamped on his foot when he tried to avoid it, before long the room was packed with the Order of the Phoenix and Harry's four witches, with child.

"Welcome Harry, ladies, to the Order of the Phoenix, though only Harry and Tonks are actual members." Dumbledore said from the head of the table. "Though you are more than welcome to join as well."

"Mr Potter is too young to be in the Order, we barely allowed Miss Tonks" Snape said coldly.

"It's Lord Potter, Severus, and he has a right to be here, he IS a Potter after all, and let's not forget his father and mother helped found it." Sirius said, mocking the arrogant Potions master, who snorted at Harry's title.

"And I'm guessing this new 'lordship' is responsible for his stunt at the Ministry, and with the Quibbler and Prophet the following day" Snape sneered, waving the two front covers so the others could be reminded of it.

"I say bravo to that 'stunt'" Lupin stated boldly. "We've spent the last two months trying to convince Fudge that he was back, and to publically admit it, with little success, then Harry came along and managed it within twenty-four hours."

"Though your technique could have used a little work, otherwise ten points Harry" Sirius beamed, holding up the day's paper like scorecard, to the sniggers of the less mature Order members.

"Yes, well that's all well and good Sirius, but death eater attacks have tripled since that incident" Snape stated, showing another copy of the day's paper that stated:

_Muggle Attacks Increase!_

"But, successful wizard disappearances and fatal death eater ambushes have dropped to almost nothing" Moody said loudly. "The majority of attacks are repelled as everyone is on edge, and prepared for sudden attacks."

"Is my dad among those dead?" Hermione piped up, the table went quiet.

"No Hermione, he's still missing I'm afraid" Molly said, when everyone else showed no sign of answering. Harry put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him for comfort.

"Speaking of things related to Harry, the death eaters are showing no interest in any of your harem members' families." Kingsley said, quickly changing the subject. "But it may be a rouse; we'll continue to monitor them."

"Thank you Kingsley, the last thing we need is another Jim or Romilda" Tonks said, smiling at the older Auror.

"How are things going with the war effort anyway?" Harry asked, he needed to know the situation, before returning to Hogwarts in a few days.

"It's a stalemate at the moment" Dumbledore replied, the other members nodded their agreement. "We're combating their attacks, and both sides are gathering strength, it's a powder keg Harry, we're just waiting for the spark."

"Gathering strength?" Cissa asked quickly.

"Voldemort is trying to gather all his old followers to him; death eaters, dementors, and…" Sirius breathed.

"Giants!" Cissa exclaimed, finishing his sentence, Sirius nodded grimly.

"We've still got the Acromantula on our side thanks to Hagrid, the Centaurs don't trust Voldemort and the other magical creatures are staying neutral." Arthur said smiling. "Though I've asked Bill and Charlie to parlay with the dragons, they could be useful."

"Arthur!" Molly screeched, punching her husband's arm.

"He's right Molly" Albus said, managing to restrain the furious woman. "We really do not need dragons on Voldemort's side, and your eldest are closest to the dragons than anyone else."

"My mere says zere have been men in black hooded cloaks approaching ze Veela communities, asking zem to stay out of England" Fleur stated, there seemed to be a wave of relief that washed over the Order.

"That's a good thing Miss Delacour, Veela magic could tip the scales in our favour, and it's obvious that Voldemort doesn't want them on his side either." Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at the pregnant French woman, Harry stood up and motioned for her to sit down, she smiled and did so, pleased to take the weight off her feet.

"And what's happening at Hogwarts this year?" Harry quickly asked, "Who's taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Fudge has insisted that Ms Dolores Umbridge take the position" Dumbledore sighed, clearly unhappy with the decision. "I'm afraid he forced it through the Board of Governors, and is threatening a Ministry enquiry if we try to block it."

"Who is this woman?" Hermione asked, Harry saw her fists clench in anger at the Ministry's manoeuvre.

"She's one of his Undersecretaries, who kept her mouth shut when heads were rolling." Moody snarled. "She's a right pain in the arse in her rigid obsession with 'order' and 'control'."

"Do I know her from somewhere?" Harry asked, he noticed everyone's eyes flash to Dumbledore.

"She's the woman who called Miss Lovegood 'one of your whores' at the trial." Dumbledore said weakly, Harry's fists clenched in rage.

"Fudge chose her on purpose, to get at me!" Harry yelled, Cissa, Tonks, Hermione and Fleur restrained him.

"Arrogant like your father, making everything about…" Snape began, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Shut it Snape!" Sirius yelled, getting to his feet. "Harry's right, this is a deliberate move against Harry. She is the only witch he has left that supports his 'secrecy' view, and has a history with Harry personally."

"I agree Severus, there is no other reason for picking her" Dumbledore added. "She's not exactly a friendly woman to children, and has no experience in teaching, or in defending against the dark arts."

"Do we know what she's planning to do with the subject?" Hermione asked, as she and the other harem witches held Harry in place.

"All theory, no spell casting" Moody stated simply. "Ministry is trying to 'protect students from harm' by making sure that Voldemort has 'no reason to attack students'." Harry's rage surfaced again.

"What the hell does he call Romilda's murder then?" Harry yelled.

"A tragic anomaly" Lupin said weakly. "And a 'one off' in this crisis."

Harry was infuriated at the arrogance of Fudge, and if it wasn't for his harem physically pinning him against the wall, he'd storm off and face Fudge personally. Suddenly an idea flashed in his head, which made him instantly calm down.

"I propose a second teacher for the subject" Harry said calmly, feeling the witches' grip on him slacken.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore quickly said.

"I propose two teachers for DADA this year, Umbridge to teach 'theory' and another to teach 'practical'." Harry repeated his idea.

"A good idea Harry!" Sirius said, thumping him on the back affectionately.

"Who do you have in mind?" Dumbledore asked. Harry gestured to Cissa, and saw eyes widen in surprise, including Cissa's.

"Why me Harry?" Cissa spluttered, holding Lilith closer to her.

"You have first-hand experience in the dark arts, from both sides of the war." Harry smiled, "who better to teach practical defence against the dark arts than someone of your experience."

"If you're going with that reason, why not Moody?" Molly quickly asked which made Moody laugh.

"I'm needed in the field, not the classroom." Moody chuckled, "plus I agree with Potter, Narcissa Black is a perfect choice. Plus it'll infuriate the Malfoys to no end."

"Won't it incur Voldemort's anger as well?" Arthur asked.

"He won't be stupid enough to launch any form of attack until he's at full strength." Sirius chuckled. "Hogwarts can go from castle to fortress like that!" he snapped his fingers.

"I also support Ms Black for the position" Albus said smiling at Cissa. "Though I don't know how the Ministry or the Board of Governors will react."

"I have enough authority on the Board to get her hired" Harry smiled, "and the Minister isn't really in a position to argue with me, especially after my last encounter with him."

"Master, if he's willing to hire someone who got under your skin, I think he'll oppose a former death eater's appointment during this time" Tonks said quickly.

"Cissa, show everyone your right forearm" Harry said simply, Cissa pulled back her sleeve, to reveal the pale pink skin underneath. "I don't see a dark mark Tonks, and last I checked they can't be removed."

"I was never an actual death eater, I WAS married to one, but that's it. I never cast an unforgivable, and never did the dark lord's bidding." Cissa said defiantly, as she pulled her sleeve down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the meeting was fairly monotonous, and it wasn't long before members were saying their goodbyes and leaving.

"Harry, a moment." Sirius beckoned him into a spacious empty room off the hallway, where there were hundreds of faces, covering the walls, all part of a giant family tree. "The Black Family Tree" Sirius stated, as he saw Harry and his four women looking around in wonder.

"Why's my mother burned out?" Tonks asked, pointing at the blackened area, with 'Andromeda Black' underneath.

"She married a muggle, a disgrace to the Black name" Sirius winced at the idea. Before he could add anything, the sound of fire bursting into life made them all turn, to see Dumbledore, and a woman with shocking white hair, who was the near splitting image of Tonks, beside him.

"About that matter Sirius, as Lord Black, you can formally welcome Andromeda back into the family." Dumbledore said warmly, Sirius looked at his own burned image on the wall. "Oh right, réparer" Dumbledore pointed his wand at the burn and it instantly returned to its former state, showing Sirius as he looked now.

"I tried everything and it didn't work, how did you?" Sirius said, touching the image in disbelief.

"I have a certain knack for doing the impossible, now will you reinstate Andromeda and Nymphadora into the Black family?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Tonks' hair flashing red, at the use of her first name.

"Of course, I'm not my pureblood worshipping mother." Sirius said quickly. "I Sirius Orion Black; do hereby formally reinstate the Black name upon Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, so mote be it." There was a small flash and Andromeda's image reformed and Tonks' appeared underneath. The two then hugged Sirius, before Albus and Andromeda flooed away again.

"Thank you for that Sirius, I owe you for that" Harry said, hugging his godfather.

"No you don't Harry, you cleared my name, and we're now even." Sirius said softly, before waving his wand at the wall, and under his picture, a small branch appeared, connecting him to an image of Harry, which appeared between Tonks and Narcissa. "We're family."

"Cissa, you okay?" Harry asked, noting that she was staring at the wall, rocking Lilith.

"This my new niece?" Sirius said, momentarily distracting Harry, as he gently took Lilith in his arms. "God she looks like you did Cissy." Narcissa's mind was still focused on the image on the wall.

"My deranged sister, Bellatrix" Cissa said coldly, staring at her sister's image. "Master, I want to try something, it'll give us an advantage in the war."


	7. A LeStrange Summer

Chapter VII: LeStrange Summer.

"Cissa you cannot be serious!" Tonks yelled, pacing back and forth in front of her aunt, whilst Sirius did the same behind her, with Fleur, Hermione and Harry sitting in the neighbouring room, listening to the family argument and distracting the baby from the argument.

"I am serious, it will work!" Cissa insisted.

"You think she'll willingly work for us as a mole?" Sirius asked, stopping in his pacing.

"Not willingly or knowingly, I've learnt a few spells that'll make her a mole in Voldemort's forces, without knowing it." Cissa said cheerfully.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"The Spellbook and the Potter library" Cissa replied proudly.

"I thought Harry burned the spellbook?" Tonks stated, Sirius' eyes widened in surprise.

"He burned it?" Sirius exclaimed, "That book had been in his family for years."

"Until Pettigrew stole it, and Voldemort cursed it to work against master" Cissa responded defensively, as Harry, Hermione and Fleur entered, sensing their participation was needed.

"We made a copy before burning it Sirius, and we've made sure it won't leave my family ever again" Harry said proudly, withdrawing it from his back pocket. Fleur summoned a table in the centre of the room, and he put the book down on the table, as they all gathered around.

"What's your plan Cissa?" Hermione asked, as she flicked through the book.

"We use two spells on my sister, one from this book, and the other I learnt from master's library" Cissa said, landing on the page with the Capitulous spell. "This one!" Cissa pointed to a more advanced form of that spell.

It Read:

_This more complex version of the above control spell, will completely convert the target's mind to mirror the caster's. Warning: This cannot be reversed once cast._

"And the other?" Harry asked, "the one you got from my family library."

"Will plant a subconscious, one way connection between herself and me, whatever she knows, I'll know as well. It's Completely undetectable." Cissa smiled.

"That's a rather dark spell for my family library" Harry muttered.

"All families have dark moments in their history Harry" Sirius grimaced, looking at his family tree, "some darker for longer than others."

"What's the actual plan for casting these spells on her" Hermione quickly asked, getting the conversation back on topic.

"Simple mistress, me and Harry, under his father's cloak, visit Bellatrix and put the spells on her whilst she's unconscious."

"You are not taking Harry to Azkaban!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Dementors don't affect me under the cloak Sirius, plus with Cissa using such a sexual spell, I have to be there, in case the side effect occurs." Harry said quickly. "The side effect is that the caster feels the urge for the target to fuck them, the only cure is the master of the book fucking the target."

"How do you know this?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Previous experience" his eyes flashed to Hermione. "I won't go into it."

"When will you go to Azkaban wiz Cissa master?" Fleur asked nervously, currently rocking the sleeping Lilith in her arms.

"Tomorrow, after you return to France, which will give me two days to deal with the Minister and get the supplies I'll need for school." Harry replied, noting what he also had to do before returning to Hogwarts.

"Sirius, before I forget, could you set this up somewhere," Hermione quickly asked, pulling out one of the runed frames.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as it returned to its 7x4 foot size.

"Portal portrait," Harry replied, "at the moment it'll connect you to the Burrow and Potter Manor."

"Ha, I knew James want lying about me eventually getting one" Sirius laughed as he carried it into the hallway, placing it on a blank bit of wall. "He promised I would when we were older, until my family wasn't so dark in its beliefs." Sirius cast the necessary spell, and the lounge of Potter Manor appeared, he swiped the image, and the Burrow living room appeared in its place.

"How did you?" Hermione began to ask, but knew the answer already. "James taught you didn't he?" Sirius nodded, before returning it to the image of Potter Manor's lounge, before tapping the image, and opening the magical gateway for them.

"Thank you Sirius" Harry said hugging his godfather again, "we'll keep in touch." Harry stepped through the magical archway, as the others hugged and kissed Sirius on the cheek before following their master.

"I'll inform Dumbledore of what I learn from Bellatrix, especially if she gets out" Cissa said as she hugged Sirius.

"Thanks cousin, I'll keep an ear out on my end, and relay any information to the Order" Sirius replied, kissing her on the cheek. "It's nice that despite our pasts, the Blacks are working together on the right side of the war."

"I agree, see you soon Sirius" Cissa said softly, as she stepped through the archway, and Sirius closed the portrait behind her.

"Give my love to Bellatrix," Sirius said, before the portrait closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azkaban was exactly how Harry had imagined it, bleak, imposing and near impossible to find unless you knew where it was. After a teary farewell to Fleur, where Harry swore to find a means for them to visit each other between September and December, he and Narcissa had apparated to a dock on the east coast of England, where a boat was waiting for them. They had then sailed out into the North Sea, toward what first appeared to be a disused oil rig, but as they drew closer, it shifted to reveal a vast triangular prism on a rocky outcrop, surrounded by thousands of Dementors.

"Cissa! Your Patronus!" Harry nearly yelled from under the cloak, as they swarmed towards her.

"Expecto Patronum!" she muttered, a large white animal burst from her wand and sat on the boat's prow, warding the Dementors off. Harry took a while to recognise the exact animal.

"A She-Wolf?" He whispered the white ghostly wolf was a lot larger than a normal wolf, nearing the same size as his stag.

"Were you expecting a snake?" Cissa said coolly, "I'm not Lucius, and I have to admit, it's never been that big, or bright."

"Must be because you're with me, mine's a Stag, what memory are you using?" Harry whispered as they approached a small jetty.

"Lilith" Cissa smiled. They disembarked on to the jetty, the she-wolf at their side, and a tall, thin man in dusty robes approached.

"Greetings Ms Black" The man said in a deep, hollow voice.

"For secrecy's sake, call me Mrs Malfoy." Cissa replied, the man nodded and lead them into the prison.

"I must say, Mrs Malfoy, your request comes at an odd time, and the imprisoned death eaters have been getting more and more violent since his return, Mrs LeStrange especially." The Warden said as they entered an old fashioned lift.

"They probably expect the dark lord will free them" Cissa replied coldly, reassuming her arrogant, pro-pureblood manner, to help sell the deception.

"Do you think he will?" The warden asked, Harry could hear a note of fear in the elderly man's voice, clearly he wasn't stupid enough to suspect his life would be forfeit if the prisoners were freed.

"You have some of the most feared and powerful of his followers imprisoned here, I think he'll want them back" Cissa said, as the lift stopped on the second highest floor, 'Maximum Security'. Harry followed Cissa and the warden down the corridor, with the She-Wolf Patronus at her mistress' side.

"Here we are, I shall give you ten minutes, after that you'll have to leave Mrs Malfoy." The warden said unlocking her door, as a Dementor moved into place.

"That's all I'll need Warden, you may lock the door until I'm finished, I'll be fine on my own. I'll knock four times when I'm done." Cissa said, peering into the dark cell, the Warden bowed and Cissa stepped in, followed by her She-Wolf and Harry, under the cloak, as the door was locked behind her.

"Who's there?" A voice snapped angrily from the darkness. "My lord is it you?"

"No sis, its Cissy. I've come to check on you" Cissa said stepping into the room, her Patronus walked in ahead of her and sat down, glowing even brighter to illuminate the room, and the thin, pale woman on the stone bed.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix LeStrange said inquisitively, tilting her head as her eyes accustomed to the light, staring blearily at her sister until her eyes focused. "Cissy!" Bellatrix leapt across the room and hugged her sister.

"It's good to see you again" Cissa lied, as Harry moved quietly into the room, and behind Bellatrix.

"Fourteen years and no visit, why now?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously, pulling back from the embrace, a eyeing her sister. "You've changed, you smell different."

"I've given birth to a daughter, the last time we spoke; I was pregnant with a son." Cissa smiled, clearly understanding what Bellatrix was suspicious of. "And I didn't visit for fourteen years because it would have raised suspicion, now with the dark lord's return, there are no worries about visiting my sister."

"Is he going to free us?" Bellatrix asked excitedly by the prospect, Cissa nodded, which was Harry's cue.

"Stupefy!" He muttered, pointing his wand at her from under the cloak, the flash was muffled by the She-Wolf's glow and Bellatrix was caught off guard, before crumpling to the floor. As Harry whipped off the cloak, Cissa's She-Wolf Patronus moved to the door and guarded it.

"Trixiebell-Capitulous Maxima-Trixie" Cissa said pointing her wand at the unconscious woman.

"Trixiebell?" Harry sniggered.

"Childhood nickname, she hated it" Cissa replied as she knelt down and placed her hand on the back of Bellatrix's head. "Mens Connectuntur" she whispered, there was a gold flash from Cissa's hand and Harry could tell it had worked, as Cissa stood up, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You okay?" Harry asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yes, just blocking out her darker thoughts and insane images, so I only get facts regarding the dark lord, nothing else." Cissa reported. "Done, I'd recommend we test the other spell." Harry nodded and stepped into the only shadow left in the room, as Cissa pointed her wand at Bellatrix, "Enervate" she muttered, and Bellatrix woke instantly, and sprung to her feet.

"What happened?" Bella said, looking around, but seeing only her sister and the Patronus guarding the door.

"You blacked out" Cissa lied, Bellatrix seemed to accept it. "Trixiebell, meet my new, loving master." Cissa said as Harry stepped out of the shadow, Bellatrix turned and looked at Harry for a moment.

"Potter?" She asked, tilting her head at him, he smiled and nodded. She then did something that Harry did not expect, she dropped to her knees and moved to Harry's feet, before pulling down his trousers and pants, before eagerly putting his flaccid cock in her mouth.

"Cissa? Care to explain?" Harry asked as his cock stiffened, and the insane death eater proceeded to give him a fairly impressive blowjob.

"She's thinking what I want her to think, and right now I'm making her want to give you a blowjob" Cissa chuckled. "Don't worry, when you come in her mouth, she'll swallow, pass out and forget we were ever here." Harry smiled and held Bellatrix's head still, before thrusting into her mouth with as much force as he could, she was after all a convicted killer, and she didn't deserve an easy time.

Her long, thick, matted black hair was the perfect thing to grab on to, as he slammed his cock down her throat, hearing her gag with every thrust. He looked up and saw Cissa watching eagerly, and trying hard not to finger herself to the imagery before her.

It took only a few minutes of skull-fucking Bellatrix's mouth, before he felt the sensation build, and he didn't stop as he fired load after load down her throat. She swallowed every spurt of semen without any difficulty, and as promised, when he pulled out of her mouth, she collapsed unconscious to the floor and forgot about Cissa's visit, and her blowjob to her lord's sworn enemy.

"Trixie" Cissa breathed in Bella's ear, ensuring the spell wasn't in effect when she woke.

"Let's get out of here!" Harry said as he pulled his trousers up, and threw the invisibility cloak over him. Cissa knocked four times on the door and it swung open, allowing them to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Potter Manor, Harry returned to find his entire harem, minus Fleur waiting for him.

"Something up ladies?" Harry asked, as they were all looking at him eagerly.

"We found the spell you wanted, to link the harem together against further attack" Rosie spoke for the group.

"Great, let's get to it" Harry made to move past them and up the stairs, but they didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"It requires we permanently bond ourselves under you, there is no undoing it afterward" Hannah replied. "We're all sure we want it, but are YOU sure master?"

"Of course, I love each and every one of you, and if it prevents me from losing any of you, I'll happily do it." Harry said smiling warmly, the ladies cheered and followed him into his room.

"Harry, strip off and lie on the bed" Hermione commanded, as the others seemed to form a queue behind her. Harry obeyed and stripped off and lay in the centre of his bed, Hermione waved her wand and the pillows repositioned themselves, so they were propping his torso into a reclined sitting position.

"Okay, so how's this ritual work?" Harry asked, his cock stiffening at the sight of his witches stripping off in front of him.

"Simple, I cast a spell on you, and then we fuck you one by one, when you cum inside us, we're instantly bonded telepathically." Hermione said, crawling up the bed, wand in hand.

"I don't think I'll last long enough for all thirteen of you, and what about Fleur?" Harry said grinning weakly.

"Et moi maître?" (What about me master?) Fleur said from the back of the queue. "Zey summoned me for the ritual, as soon as I'm bonded, I'll be teleported back home.

"Then you go after Hermione" Harry ordered, Fleur moved quickly up the line and stood at the front, as Hermione pointed her wand at his cock.

"Don't worry Harry; your cock won't soften until I cast the finishing spell for the ritual." Hermione smiled, before casting a long, wordy spell. Harry's cock went stiffer than ever when the spell was done, and seemed to glow slightly, before Hermione sunk it into her pussy.

"How will I know when we're bonded?" Harry groaned as Hermione slowly bounced on his cock.

"You'll climax, then hear my voice in your head" Hermione moaned as his cock filled her pussy, she had taken the precaution of casting a spell to protect her womb from his thrusts.

Harry accepted this and reclined into the pillows, as he watched his girlfriend ride his eight inch cock. Harry couldn't deny that this was the most pleasurable magical ritual he had ever participated in, the least pleasurable being the very one he was combatting with this binding.

"I'm cumming!" Harry exclaimed as the pressure began to build in his balls.

"Focus on half-bonding with me" Hermione moaned as she climaxed. As Harry shot several loads into her quivering pussy, he felt a strange sensation. As instructed, he focused on half-bonding Hermione to him, and as promised he heard Hermione's voice in his head. '_Well done Harry, now for the others, completely bond with them!_' Hermione said in his head.

'_Why?_' He asked.

'_Because I am your Alpha, your equal. They are your witches, subservient to us._' Hermione replied, a hint of sinister glee in her voice. Hermione dismounted him and lay beside him on the bed, as Fleur stepped forward.

"Un petit maître d'aide?" (A little help master?) Fleur said timidly, gesturing at her swollen belly. Hermione scrambled to help Fleur on to Harry's cock, providing the support and stability she needed, before letting her ride Harry's still erect eight inches. "Merci maîtresse" (Thank you mistress) Fleur groaned as she slowly bounced on his cock, enjoying the feeling of him inside her again.

"J'ai le plaisir Fleur" (My pleasure) Hermione replied, smiling as she revelled in her inherited ability to speak French.

When he felt the pressure building again, he focused on completely bonding Fleur to him, and as he came inside her, he felt her climax as the bonding was sealed.

'_Merci maître!_' Fleur said in his head, as she dismounted, and promptly vanished. '_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de retour à la maison._' (Don't worry, I'm back home now.) Fleur's voice said as he momentarily panicked.

The rest of the bindings passed in a blur of fucking, bonding, kissing and speaking French. Each witch stepped on to the bed, mounted his seemingly permanently erect cock and rode it until he came inside them, whereupon they were fully bonded to him. The final witch to be bonded was Cissa, and as she stepped forward, Harry felt that he owed her more than this.

"Mione, do I have to be in this position to bond with her?" Harry asked aloud as Narcissa was about to mount him.

"Yes, why?" Hermione responded.

"Because after her plan regarding LeStrange, I feel she deserves something more than a quick ride for her effort." Harry said, Cissa smiled and blushed slightly at the praise.

"How about she sleeps with us tonight. After she's bonded, we'll both fuck her as a reward." Hermione suggested, caressing Harry's chest. Cissa smiled and slowly slid his cock into her pussy, making her moan at the sensation of his cock filling her needy pussy again. Harry came quickly, and felt Narcissa climax as she was bonded to him for life.

'_Thank you master_' she whispered affectionately in his head. Before she could dismount him, he lifted her up so his cock was just inside her, and Hermione cast the finishing spell. There was a flash of gold and their tattoos shifted, all except Hermione's now showed the lightning bolt underlining the 'HP', whereas Hermione's now had the letters inside a lightning bolt outline, with a tiny 'A' at the tip.

"So how do we contact each other?" Lavender asked, running her index finger over the tattoo.

"If you're in danger or pain, everyone will be alerted," Hermione stated. "If you want to talk to someone, just think of you talking to them and you'll be able to communicate with each other."

"And to contact everyone?" Angelina asked quickly.

"Think of talking to everyone silly" Hermione said, playfully slapping her ass. "There's another benefit, which Fleur will quickly demonstrate." The women looked confused before Fleur appeared in the room. "You can apparate to the others except Hogwarts, or other places that block apparition, the only exception is if one of us is in danger, thank you Fleur." Fleur bowed and vanished again.

"That'll be all ladies, you may go to bed, and I've got to thank Cissa for her work with LeStrange." Harry smiled as he quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her. One by one, each of the other witches kissed him on the cheek and left the room, until it was just Cissa and Hermione left.

'_Fuck me master, pleasure me until I pass out, I've been a very good girl!_' Cissa's voice purred in his mind, and it made his cock stiffen, before he slammed into her, and began thrusting into her at a slow leisurely pace, providing her with the most pleasure, as his cock rubbed against her clit as it slid slowly in and out of her clutching pussy.

Hermione crawled over and positioned her pussy over Cissa's mouth, and lowered herself until she felt the older witch's tongue poke into her delicate pussy. As Harry quickened his pace, as Narcissa rode her third orgasm, Cissa's expert tongue brought Hermione to her second, the power of which made her fall backwards and pass out, with a smile on her face.

"Bless her" Cissa moaned as she felt his cock begin to stiffen. "Don't cum in me, I don't want to get pregnant again so soon."

"You won't get pregnant unless I want you to get pregnant, a benefit of the bonding" Harry grunted as he came inside her.

"How can you be so sure?" Cissa moaned as she felt her master filling her womb.

"I know everything Hermione knows on the bonding ritual, and it states that you won't get pregnant 'unless the master wishes it.' I could empty both balls into you with a potency potion, and you wouldn't get pregnant" Harry grunted as he finished cumming in her pussy, and pulled out.

'_Thank you master_' Cissa's voice said in his head. He slid them up the bed, so their heads were resting on the pillows beside Hermione, before they drifted off to sleep.


	8. A Summer's End

Chapter VIII: Summer's End.

The next day was mostly spent enjoying the benefits of their bonding, speaking perfect French, talking to each other without moving their lips, and realising how much they were thankful for Harry bonding them to him for life. The final day before the train ride back to Hogwarts, they spent it in Diagon Alley, buying supplies, and socialising with their friends who had also left their shopping until the last day.

"Hey Harry" Ron said as the group walked into Flourish & Blotts, Ron's eyes boggled at the number of women, proudly showing off their 'HP' tattoos, as they surrounded Harry and Hermione. "Is this all of your harem?"

"Nope, Fleur's back in France, Rosie is back in Hogsmeade setting up shop for the coming year, and Cissa's back home looking after the children.

"And how many children are there?" Ron asked, his eyes focusing on Ginny.

"Around ten, mixture of boys and girls" Hermione smiled.

"Lucky bastard" Ron murmured.

"How's the family?" Harry asked, changing the question away from the harem.

"Bill and Charlie are abroad, Fred and George are spending most of their time coming up with more and more practical jokes," Ron started to list the numerous Weasley members and what they were up to. "Mom and Dad are looking after Ginny's little girl as she's a bit too young to be a proper mother…"

"And Percy?" Hermione asked quickly, as the other women were taking care of their book orders.

"Is slumming it at home, since he was named as trying to hide the truth from the magical community, he's having trouble finding anyone who's willing to hire him" Ron admitted, a small smile on his face.

"Has he learnt anything from his mistakes?" Harry asked, though he suspected that he already knew the answer.

"Nope, he's still arrogant, selfish and power-obsessed, but he doesn't want to work in the Ministry, at least whilst Fudge is still in power" Ron chuckled. Harry would have talked more, but his ladies quickly dragged him from the store.

"See you back at Hogwarts Ron!" He managed to say before he was out of the book store and down the street.

Harry was then dragged from shop to shop, swearing that they were taking their time on purpose, as he finished his shopping in record time, whereas they would take at least half an hour longer than him.

"We've got one more stop, and you all have to come with us" Hermione announced as they left Madam Malkins.

"Where?" Pansy asked quickly.

"Gringotts. You've got to officially be bound to Harry." Hermione said, shepherding them toward the bank. "We're bound physically, spiritually and mentally, but not legally."

"What about Cissa, Fleur and Rosie?" Ginny asked as they filed into the bank. Her question was instantly redundant, as the three witches were there waiting for them.

"Mistress called us here" Rosie said simply, smiling at the confused witches.

"Ah Lord Potter, Miss Granger, thank you for coming" Gonark said greeting them as they entered the grand chamber.

"Nice to see you again Gonark, let's get through this quickly, I'd hate to waste either my time or yours." Harry said shaking the goblin's hand.

"Not a problem, if you would please follow me" Gonark said, bowing slightly and leading them off to one side of the hall, past the tellers, and up a hidden flight of stairs. They reached a door with 'Inheritance and Estates' written in gold letters, and as Gonark pushed the door open, Harry noticed that there was a small shift, and it revealed a small pokey office, with a desk already piled with the necessary papers.

"How the?" Lavender asked as the room seemed to shift to accommodate them all.

"Goblin magic, similar to your undetectable extension charms" Gonark said quickly, as they all sat down in front of the desk, with Harry and Hermione at the front of the group.

"What needs to be done?" Harry asked as his women settled into their seats.

"Straight to business as always Lord Potter, I like your attitude." Gonark smiled, grabbing a small stack of papers. "I'll need your women to sign the necessary papers and legally become a member of your twenty five maximum harem."

"What will we be signing?" Cissa quickly asked.

"Miss Delacour, Madam Rosmerta and both Blacks are to sign what essentially is a marriage contract to your 'master'." Gonark said, picking out the four of the papers from the pile. "And the younger witches will sign the preliminary paper for the aforementioned papers, as you are not yet of age."

"Alright, since three of the 'of age' witches are needed elsewhere, they'll go first" Harry said firmly, Gonark nodded and pulled out the respective papers, before motioning for Narcissa to step forward.

"Narcissa Black, youngest noble heiress to the Black name?" Gonark asked, and Cissa nodded. "Mother of Lilith Black, child of Lord Potter?" she nodded again. "Had to make sure, please write your signature here, swearing yourself and all you own to Lord Harold James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin for the rest of your days." Cissa eagerly signed and winced when she finished, Harry spotted a small scar faintly appear on her tattooed lightning bolt. "A physical symbol" Gonark said answering the unspoken question.

"Rosie next" Harry stated as Cissa retook her seat. Rosie stepped forward and Gonark pulled out her documents.

"Roselyn Rosmerta, sole heiress of the Rosmerta name?" Gonark asked, to which Rosie nodded, though clearly like Tonks, she hated her full first name. Rosie signed and the small scar formed under her tattoo, before Fleur quickly stepped forward. "Fleur Isabelle Delacour, oldest heiress of the Delacour name?" Fleur quickly nodded and signed the paper, Tonks quickly followed suit.

"You may go my dears, I'll see you all soon" Harry said, standing and kissing Fleur, Rosie and Cissa on the lips before they walked out of the room. "What's left for the younger members?"

"Prerequisites to the papers the four witches have just signed" Gonark said, filing the signed documents into a folder marked 'Lord H.J. Potter'. "Though unlike those papers, these are voidable if the witch or witches' parents request it."

"When do we turn 'of age' to sign the proper papers?" Cho asked from the back of the group, there were several murmurs of agreement.

"Unlike Wizard rule of becoming of age at the stroke of midnight when the witch turns eighteen, we class of age as being at the stroke of midnight when the witch turns nineteen." Gonark stated cheerfully.

"But Fleur's not nineteen!" Cho exclaimed.

"European custom is different to the rest of the world, as they class it as turning eighteen." Gonark said, Harry noted he pulled a document out and slid it to the top. "Now these papers are for all the witches here, except the 'Alpha'."

"Why not the Alpha?" Hermione quickly asked.

"As Alpha, you are required to legally marry Lord Potter, which cannot be done with these papers, and you are fortunately of age to get engaged." Gonark apologised, Harry held Hermione's hand, feeling her squeeze his tightly. "Now then, it's a simple sign on the dotted line, and we're done. Please form an orderly queue." They quickly formed a line, with Ginny at the front, before they one by one signed their paper and left the room, until it was just Harry, Hermione and Gonark left.

"Anything else to sign?" Harry asked and Gonark smiled, showing his thin, pointy teeth.

"Nothing at this current juncture Lord Potter, I'll contact you if anything arises, and if another witch joins your harem, I'll send the documents for them to fill out." Gonark said firmly, stretching out a hand, which Harry shook. "We've almost finished an inventory of your vaults, which we will send you once completed." Before either of them could speak, there was a tap at the window, Harry turned and saw Hedwig, her white feathers flecked with red blood, and a Ministry letter in her beak.

"Why has she got blood on her?" Hermione asked, as Harry walked over and Hedwig flew in, settling on Gonark's desk.

"Owl blood" Gonark said, sniffing the air. "I'd say there's a badly injured Ministry owl somewhere."

"Why did they fight?" Harry asked, doing his best to wipe the blood off Hedwig, who dropped the letter, and seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Owls can become territorial when on their master's land for extended periods of time" Gonark said, watching Harry grooming Hedwig's feathers. "She probably suspected the Ministry owl of either encroaching on her territory, or wanting to harm her master." Hedwig nodded at the latter suggestion.

"How can a letter harm me?" Harry asked, but before Gonark could answer, Hedwig screeched as the letter sprung to life, forming a face from its surface.

"A howler!" Hermione gasped, before it began speaking rather calmly, with Fudge's voice.

_My Dear Lord Potter Peverell etcetera._

_I wish to speak to you in person, regarding certain public and private events that have occurred since we last spoke. It is highly advisable that you come as soon as this letter finds you, as I am well aware of your return to school tomorrow._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge,_

_Minister of Magic._

As custom with howlers, the letter then disintegrated and Gonark brushed the ashes off his desk.

"Another non-angry howler; it seems to be the Ministry's specialty, to not be overtly angry in their howlers." Harry commented, before Hedwig flew out of the small window.

"I think he knew you'd be with others, and bad publicity is all the Ministry doesn't need right now" Hermione said smiling at him. "How about you go see Fudge, and I'll withdraw a few things from the vaults." Harry nodded and stood up, he shook Gonark's hand again, kissed Hermione briefly, before walking to the small fireplace, and flooing to the Ministry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was immediately caught in a mob of witches, wizards and a few goblins heading home, as he tried to head into the building, he passed Arthur as he stepped into the lift, giving him a faint mouthing of 'minister' before lift shot away from the atrium. Harry stepped into the small reception room, where Percy had once been, to find a ditsy, elderly witch in his place.

"Do you have an appointment?" The witch asked.

"Lord Potter to see the Minister, he sent a howler for me" Harry said extending a hand, thinking it a sly manoeuvre to befriend the help, "Nice to meet you." The elderly woman stood and curtseyed, before introducing herself.

"Gertrude Fudge my lord, my husband hired me as his secretary" The woman said as she sat down. "If you'll please take a seat, my husband will see you shortly." Harry sat down, hiring your wife as Undersecretary was a desperate move by Fudge, potential gold for stoking another fire against him.

"Who's in there at the moment?" Harry asked, deciding to make conversation, learn where she stood with her husband's recent activities.

"The new head of the Daily Prophet, discussing where the paper stands I believe" Gertrude said, looking at the schedule on her desk.

"There's a new head of the paper?" Harry asked, suspecting he knew who it was already.

"Oh yes my lord, the recent scandal regarding the Ministry and he-who-must-not-be-named forced the last one to step down, the people clamoured for the witch responsible for telling the truth, to take his place." Gertrude said, like a true gossip queen.

"Rita Skeeter?" Harry exclaimed and Gertrude nodded. 'Blimey she's come a long way with my help' he thought. 'From an irritating journalist, desperate for controversy, to chief editor, to head of the paper' and all since he had fucked her silly and got her pregnant.

At that moment the door opened, and a heavily pregnant Rita Skeeter hobbled out of the Minister's office, and she froze when she saw Harry.

"Hello Rita" he said warmly.

"Potter?" She breathed; she then moved over to him and whispered in his ear. "You owe me"

"I'm well aware of that" Harry said, creating space between them. "Got something in mind?"

"Make me yours!" She breathed, Harry was stunned. "Not a sister of your fourteen odd witches, no. I want to be your slave, your bitch to whom you can do as you please."

"Are you serious?" Harry said in a low tone, as Gertrude was busy reading a muggle gossip magazine.

"Ever since you fucked me, I started to finally achieve something with my life" Rita said quickly, "and when you contacted me through the fireplace, something twigged in my head, that I owe you everything for it, and something told me that only you would treat me right."

"As a slave?" Harry said, not believing the situation he was in, he quickly relayed the information to Hermione.

'_Go for it, I'd love to have that bitch beneath me_' Hermione said gleefully.

"I know it's crazy, but I've never wanted anything more in my life. Please Lord Potter, make me your property!" Rita begged, he could tell that she wanted to get on to her knees, but in her pregnant state, she'd have difficulty getting back up again.

"The Minister will see you now!" Gertrude said gently from behind her desk.

"Go to the Leaky Cauldron, and ask for Madam Rosmerta, then explain that I sent you, she should understand." Harry said quickly, brushing past her.

"Yes my lord" Rita nearly squealed, before hurrying out of the foyer, as Harry stepped into the Minister's office.

"Ah Lord Potter, thank you for coming so quick, please take a seat" Fudge gestured to the chair in front of his desk, Harry noted the friendly feel of the room on his last visit, had completely gone, instead it was all business.

"I'm guessing this meeting is regarding my stunt with revealing Voldemort's existence to the magical community?" Harry said as he sat down, cutting right to the matter, so Fudge couldn't dance around with formalities.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is" Fudge said, shifting in his seat, clearly the issue was still a sore-spot for him. "That, and another matter that has come to my attention."

"I won't apologise, or try to reverse the damage" Harry stated defiantly, and Fudge smiled.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am glad of the effects from your 'stunt'" Fudge said looking around his office. "I don't agree with how you did it, but applaud your skill, and the benefits on the magical community."

"You mean the rising number of failed death eater attacks, and the unfortunate correlation with muggle deaths and disappearances." Harry said simply, not wanting the Minister to avoid that conversational elephant in the room.

"Yes, but even they are not entirely successful, the muggle prime minister and community know that a dangerous menace is out there, and are being vigilant in resisting it." Fudge said, still not making eye contact with Harry.

"Was that all, a pat on the back and slap on the wrist for my handling of the Voldemort situation?" Harry asked standing up to draw Fudge's gaze, which snapped to his eyes.

"No Lord Potter it is not, please sit down." Fudge snapped, Harry smiled internally, he wasn't sure how he was managing it, but he was playing the Minister of Magic right into his hands. "The other matter we must discuss tonight is your request for a second teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"You do not like the idea?" Harry fake pouted, and Fudge smiled weakly.

"Well, since I've realised that the need for actual defence against the death eaters is needed, I'm not opposed to there being another teacher for the more practical side of the subject" Fudge said, his hands squeezing together tightly, nerves clearly building. "I'm just not sure I agree with your choice, Narcissa Malfoy…"

"Black," Harry corrected. "Though as of today she's technically Narcissa Potter."

"Mrs Narcissa Potter nee Black, is a former death eater and…" Fudge continued, but Harry interrupted again.

"She never took part in any illegal activities, doesn't have a dark mark and is on our side regarding his return" Harry stated quickly, Fudge grimaced a smile. "She was merely a trophy wife to a known death eater, who by the way, was never tried because someone overlooked his involvement." Fudge paled.

"How do you know that?" Fudge said timidly.

"I know EVERYTHING my harem witches know, as we've officially bonded together." Harry smiled.

"Well, Mrs Narcissa Potter is a controversial choice for such a crucial and key subject, especially in this climate, I'm just wondering if there isn't another option?" Fudge said, still sweating and fidgeting, Harry was clearly dominating the conversation, and keeping the usually proud Minister down.

"Well, do you plan on letting this Umbridge teach theory with little restraint?" Harry quickly turned it around on the Minister.

"What are you implying my boy?" Fudge stammered. "That I'm up to something with appointing her?"

"Well, she did anger me at the trial with that quip at Miss Lovegood, and from what I've learnt, she ain't exactly child-friendly" Harry said, putting his hands at rest on his lap. "And if a teacher needs to be anything, its child-friendly."

"She's intellectually qualified to ensure that students learn what they need to learn as far as theory goes, being friendly isn't necessary for that" Fudge stated, still fidgeting, but his sweating was under control.

"Then I propose a three strike system implemented on her, she breaks a rule, or does something illegal three times, and she's out" Harry smiled.

"Why would she do something illegal?" Fudge stammered. "Or break the rules doing her job?"

"Her 'job' is acting as your agent inside Hogwarts" Harry said leaning forward. "Her cover is DADA theory teacher, which doesn't really mean she has any restrictions on what she can or cannot do."

"I'll consent to these 'three strikes', but I ask that you pick another candidate to teach practical Harry, Narcissa is a very controversial choice." Fudge said, trying to regain his footing.

"Alright, how about Narcissa until Christmas, and I'll hire someone new when I inherit Hogwarts?" Harry suggested quickly, this suggestion made Fudge smile.

"As long as the Board of Governors and I agree, then there is no problem with that plan." Fudge said standing up, "I think it best we conclude this meeting, we both have wives to go home to, you need not worry about the stunning spell you cast in Azkaban, the Wizenagemot will ignore that slip-up." Harry shook the Minister's hand and walked over to the fireplace, and flooed to Potter Manor.

"Master, Rosie brought this bitch here!" Pansy said, her wand jabbed in Rita's neck, as Rosmerta held her off the ground.

"Set her down Rosie, she's here at my behest" Harry said, Rita fell to the floor, but quickly recovered. "Are you positive about this Rita, once done there is no backing out."

"I'm sure my lord, the only thing I'll ask, is that it only be in effect, in private." Rita said, moving closer to Harry. "I am now head of the Daily Prophet now, and it won't last long if people know I'm your slave." Harry saw jaws drop at this statement.

"Kneel" Harry commanded, and Skeeter obeyed. "I Lord Harold James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin do hereby take Rita Skeeter as my obedient slave, to serve me however I deem suitable, in private only."

"I Rita Skeeter, last of my name, do hereby swear my service to Lord Harold James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin, until my dying day I will serve his every private need faithfully, so mote be it." Rita said, there was a flash and Harry saw a small tattoo above her left nipple that read 'Property of HP'. "Thank you master" she breathed, before kissing his hand.

"Does her servitude extend to us master?" Luna asked quickly.

"Only Mione, or if I order her to obey you as well" Harry said, as he helped Rita to her feet, to which there were several moans of disappointment. "That's it, all of you, bed now! It's back to school tomorrow, though not you Cissa." The witches one by one kissed Harry on the cheek and trudged off to bed, leaving him and Cissa.

"Yes master?" Cissa asked, before Harry motioned for Cissa to sit beside him.

"I spoke with the Minister today; he was resistant to your appointment as practical DADA teacher." Harry began, Cissa leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Of course he's resistant, he's trying to assert himself with you master, like two alpha males fighting for dominance" Cissa said softly.

"I managed to convince him to let you teach, but on the proviso I find a 'replacement' for after Christmas" Harry continued. "You'll teach until Christmas, then I'll have to pick someone new to teach practical."

"And Umbitch?" Cissa asked, Harry looked at her and she quickly said, "Luna coined it."

"She'll have a three strike system on her, in case she tries to break Hogwarts or legal laws" Harry smiled. "Which I plan on making her do."

"Master?" Cissa looked up at him confused by his words.

"I plan on forcing her to break all three by December, so you'll take over theory, and I'll bring in someone for practical DADA as I promised Fudge" Harry smiled cruelly, a glint of malevolence in his eyes.

"Wont Fudge try to find a way around, if YOU cause all three strikes?" Cissa asked.

"I plan to break one, and then underhandedly bribe others to snap the other two strikes" Harry said calmly. "Though breaking the law IS breaking the law, doesn't matter why."

"Clever master" Cissa purred, snuggling into his embrace. "Who do you have in mind to take up practical after me?"

"Fleur" Harry said without hesitating, "Fudge doesn't fully realise we now have a shared 'hive-mind', so it's essentially still you, but a different image."

"Isn't she a bit young?" Cissa said, quickly voicing what concerned her.

"She's legally of age, plus Fudge won't be able to resist creating ties between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, Great Britain and France." Harry said, caressing Cissa's hip lazily, his head lolling on to her shoulder.

"Master needs to sleep" Cissa said as she noticed this, also feeling that Harry was beginning to sag. She carried him in her arms, up to his room, where Hermione was already asleep, with Rita at the foot of the bed, also asleep. "Good night master" Cissa whispered as she laid him next to Hermione on the bed, and kissed him before leaving the room quietly.


	9. A New School Year

Chapter IX: A New School Year.

The next morning was a frenzy of activity, as the witches were making sure they had everything packed before half past ten, where they would floo to Kings Cross with time to spare.

"Master, what am I to do whilst you are at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked as she helped the others get their cases around the fireplace.

"You will stay here," Harry stated, but noted that Tonks was confused by this statement. "You will help Rosie, as tending two pubs at either end of the country is a heavy demand on her, especially as she's just over a month from giving birth."

"I'll do that master, as I didn't really 'bond' with her over the summer" Tonks admitted, Harry smiled at her as he put the Patils' cases by the lounge fireplace.

"Alright, but don't 'bond' with her while she's pregnant" Harry joked; Tonks smiled and rushed back upstairs, followed by Harry.

"What about auntie Cissa?" Tonks asked, as they levitated the next group of cases down the stairs.

"She's teaching at Hogwarts until Christmas, and with her mental link to Bella, she has to be able to contact the Aurors at a moment's notice" Harry said, as Cissa passed them, with Lilith suckling from her breast.

"I will ensure that I and Dumbledore are on friendly terms, as he'll be the quickest means of informing the Aurors." Cissa said quickly as she passed them.

"Come on ladies! Front and centre NOW!" Hermione yelled from downstairs, her voice magnified in the spacious manor. "It's quarter past ten!" Harry and Tonks continued to levitate the cases down to the fireplace, as Luna, Lavender and Cho rushed past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry appeared in the old fireplace in Kings Cross station, he found a shaggy black dog sitting in in the abandoned waiting room, clearly waiting for him. Harry also noticed a hulking outline standing outside, watching out for the dog.

"Sirius... whoa!" Harry asked, before being sent flying, as Hermione shot out of the fireplace. Whilst they were distracted, Sirius transformed, and checked his shirt and trousers were neat and tidy.

"Hey Pup, thought we should see you off personally" Sirius said, hugging Harry after he had stood up again. "Best move out the way" Harry and Hermione moved out of the way, as the cases began to appear, thrown from the fire and landing gently on the far side of the room.

"Good timing Sirius!" Hermione said, as he cast a quick charm, to slow the cases speed as they flew out of the fireplace. After at least forty cases flew out of the fireplace, and landed in a neat pile by the door, the other student members of the harem appeared, followed by Tonks.

"Cissa's not coming; she's gone straight to Hogsmeade, as Dumbledore wants to see her." Tonks stated quickly. "She'll see you tonight at the start of year banquet."

"Alright" Harry said, as the Patils and Lavender rushed off to get trolleys for each of them, before they all made their way to Platform 9¾.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi Potter!" Malfoy yelled the moment he stepped on to the platform. "What have you done to my mother?" Harry noticed that people were gathering around the two of them, clearly wanting to see a fight between the two rivals.

"Why do you care?" Harry retorted, as his witches snuck past and loaded their cases on to the train.

"She's my mother Potter! She's too good for a pathetic excuse for a wizard like you!" Draco yelled, Harry noticed that his harem was slowly working their way closer to him.

"Really?" Harry laughed, "Then explain why she's still part of my harem, and has legally bonded with me?"

"You've imperioused her to obey you!" Draco yelled.

"Are you seriously thinking that I've imperious cursed her to my side?" Harry laughed. "When Narcissa; divorced your arrogant Voldemort-loving father, took most of your family's wealth and gave birth do a daughter, I was hundreds of miles away, competing in the Triwizard Tournament."

"You imperioused her when you raped her!" Draco yelled feebly, though the tide had shifted against him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Harry yelled, enjoying his high-ground over Draco. "The imperious curse requires constant attention on the target to maintain it, how the hell would I have done that if she was miles away, and I was facing a dragon, the lake or the maze?" Before Draco could reply, Harry thought he'd really destroy Draco's support. "Did getting fucked by the thick-skulled, Bulgarian heartthrob Victor Krum reduce your intelligence to match him? Or are you so desperate to fight me that you don't even think your argument through?"

"Why you arrogant…" Draco began, pulling out his wand, but a cool voice interrupted him, and Harry heard three faint pops behind him.

"Now now, Draco play nicely." Lucius said stepping through the barrier and walking calmly past Harry to his son's side. "Mr Potter is fighting a losing war against the dark lord."

"It's Lord Potter, Lucius, and if you haven't realised it's a stalemate" Harry remarked, as Lucius turned to face him.

"For now, but your support is waning, and soon not even the Order of the Phoenix will be able to stop the Dark Lord" Lucius said in an icy tone, Harry smirked. "What is it boy?"

"For a reasonably intelligent man, you really can't see the wider world around you" Harry chuckled, Lucius fought back a snarl.

"What makes you say that?" He said calmly, his hand reaching for his wand.

"Because you have three Aurors pointing their wands at you, as well as numerous wands pointing at your son, and you're focused on me." Harry laughed, Lucius wheeled around as Moody, Kingsley and Tonks moved in on him, wands aimed at his throat, with Harry's harem surrounding Draco.

"Lucius Malfoy, known member of Voldemort's inner circle" Moody snarled, grabbing Malfoy's wand arm and forcing it behind his back. "You're under arrest for aiding the enemy, as well as your numerous crimes from the last war."

"Try anything and Draco will be arrested in your place" Kingsley said grabbing Draco, Lucius snarled as he was led away.

"Enjoy your victory Potter! It'll be short lived!" He yelled, before he was dragged through the barrier by Moody, with Kingsley close behind. When Lucius was gone, Draco pushed through the crowd with his tail between his legs, and scurried on to the train.

"That'll keep him quiet for a little while" Harry smirked as his witches gave him a quick kiss, before joining their friends on the train.

"It'll also create trouble between Voldemort and Lucius in the death eater ranks, that he was caught so easily" Sirius chuckled. "And I suspect that he'll be broken out before long, along with LeStrange and the other imprisoned high-ranking members from the last war."

"What will you do now Sirius?" Harry asked as the two hugged.

"I've been offered a job" Sirius said proudly, "Madam Rosmerta offered me and Andromeda the chance to manage the Leaky Cauldron, whilst she and Tonks look after the Three Broomsticks."

"The Blacks are making a name for themselves again" Hermione smiled as she hugged Sirius, this made him laugh heartily.

"From a name of disrepute to running the most popular pub in London, all thanks to one Lord Potter" Sirius said, the conductor blew his whistle and he ushered them on to the train. "I'll be in touch" Sirius said, before quickly disappearing into a throng of anxious parents, Harry saw a black dog leap through the barrier moments later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in an unmodified compartment with Hermione at his side, with Tonks and Luna opposite him.

'_Master, is it true that Lucius was arrested on Platform 9¾?_' Narcissa's voice asked in his head.

'_Yes, though Sirius suspects he won't be in prison for long_' Harry replied. '_Where are you?_'

'_Setting up my DADA office, master._' Cissa said proudly. '_Umbitch got the proper DADA office; I got one a short distance away. It's quite spacious, and I've got a small bedroom off to the side, where I'm able to put a cot and baby supplies for Lilith._'

'_How have the others reacted to the joint appointment?_' Harry immediately asked.

'_All except Snape and Umbitch have welcomed me warmly, and I haven't seen her talking to anyone._' Cissa said with a slight hint of amusement in her tone.

'_Excellent, that'll make it easier to get her out by Christmas_' Harry, said gleefully. '_I'll see you at the feast._'

'_See you tonight master_' Cissa said, before the conversation was cut off.

"Who were you talking to master?" Luna asked the moment Cissa stopped talking in his head.

"Cissa, she's setting up her office, and says that Umbridge hasn't got any friends amongst the other teachers" Harry reported, the others smiled.

"A woman so arrogant and uptight, I doubt she's ever been with another person" Tonks said aloud, making Luna snigger.

"Tonks!" Hermione said, trying to scald the rebellious witch.

"She's got a point Mione, she's not a people person, she doesn't know the difference between a harem and a whore house, and she's obsessed with pink." Harry said, defending Tonks' statement.

"She was wearing pink under her Wizengamot robes at your trial master" Luna reminded Harry.

"Probably looks like a walking clitoris" Tonks sniggered, and all four burst out laughing at the mental image.

"By the way, how did you arrange the jobs for you, Andromeda and Sirius so quickly?" Hermione asked, the question had been plaguing her since they had gotten on-board the train. Tonks taped her temple and Hermione understood immediately.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you as well, what exactly can you metamorph into?" Harry asked, Hermione rolled her eyes at the rather stupid question.

"I can shift my basic appearance to almost anything master" Tonks said cheerfully, she demonstrated this by turning her nose into a pig's snout.

"So, you could turn into anyone?" Harry asked, a mischievous idea forming in his head, to mark his and Hermione's one year anniversary.

"Appear as anyone yes, my boy" Tonks said, she proved this by turning into Dumbledore, and adding the 'my boy' line for fun, before turning back, Harry also noted that her voice didn't change.

"So you can impersonate people as well?" Harry quickly asked, the idea becoming clearer and clearer in his mind.

"Never really tried master, why?" Tonks said, looking at him curiously. Harry stood up and leaned over to whisper in her ear, Tonks giggled as he conveyed the idea to her, before he lead her out of the compartment, and down the corridor.

"What do you think he's up to?" Hermione asked the moment they were out of sight.

"I don't know mistress; would he have a reason to be up to something?" Luna said, she had pulled out the most recent copy of the Quibbler and began reading it upside down.

"Well it's our one year anniversary today, but I'm not really in the mood for sex" Hermione admitted, her hands instinctively rubbing her slight bump on her belly. At that moment, Harry walked back in, and sat next to Hermione, his hand immediately snaking into her panties, slowly fingering her pussy. "Harry, no! I'm not in the mood." Hermione whined, but Harry's skilled fingers were quickly changing her mind.

"C'mon my Mione, just a quickie," Harry whined, triggering Hermione's code-word. Hermione relaxed and moaned at Harry's skilled fingering, Luna continued to read the Quibbler, quietly casting a muffliato charm on the mating pair. Harry pulled his trousers down, and Hermione quickly shifted on to her knees and wrapped her lips around his seven inch cock. Harry leaned back and put his hands on Hermione's bobbing head, as she sucked on his erection.

"There's something different about you master" Luna said without looking, but immediately corrected herself. "But I'm probably hungry and not thinking straight." Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and turned her around, making her sit on his cock, with her legs spread open.

"Oh master, fuck me!" Hermione moaned as she felt his cock prodding her ass, before it slid inside. Hermione began to ride his seven inch cock, but Harry held her still and thrusted his hips up into her ass. Luna instantly fell asleep as Hermione climaxed for the first time, riding the pleasurable sensation of Harry's big cock in her ass.

"God I've wanted your ass for so long" Harry grunted, Hermione instantly sensed something wrong, but was interrupted by another unbelievable climax. Hermione felt something prodding at her pussy, as Harry continued to fuck her ass, thrusting up into her ass, before it slid inside her pussy.

"What the… ungh!" Hermione moaned as she came again, before reaching out and ripping off the invisibility cloak, revealing the real Harry, now fucking her pussy. Tonks changed back to her normal self, still thrusting her cock into Hermione's ass.

"Happy Anniversary Mione" Harry grunted, he had watched Tonks disguised as him fucking Hermione from under the cloak, masturbating to the sight, to ensure that he and Tonks finished at the same time. "Flip over!" Harry commanded, Hermione stood up, turned around and slid Tonks' cock into her pussy, as Harry pushed his cock into her ass.

"The newest member of the harem, and the master, fucking you mistress" Tonks grunted as she thrusted into Hermione's clutching pussy. "How does it feel?"

"Incredible…I… ungh!" Hermione climaxed again, Harry began to feel the build-up in his balls, and increased his pace, Tonks quickly followed suit. At the last moment, Harry slowed his pace, as Tonks came.

"Mistress!" Tonks screamed as she came, shooting her load into Hermione's pussy.

Harry pulled out of Hermione and pushed her to the vacant seat beside Tonks, Hermione instantly understood Harry's desire and sat beside Tonks, as Harry pushed into Tonks' pussy as he climaxed, filling her womb with his cum.

"Thank you master!" Tonks breathed as he pulled out and reclined next to the sleeping Luna.

"That was one hell of an anniversary surprise master" Hermione said as she slowly redressed, with Tonks doing the same.

"I hit Luna with a sleeping spell when she nearly blew the surprise." Harry grinned, as the two witches looked at the sleeping blonde. "Jean."

"Shouldn't you wake her, we're nearly at Hogsmeade." Tonks said, looking at the sleeping girl. Harry cast 'Enervate' and Luna woke instantly.

"Sorry master, I must have drifted off." Luna said blearily, she looked around at the shifted arrangement in the compartment and smiled. "Nice surprise master." Harry leant over and kissed her cheek, as the train's whistle sounded that they were almost at Hogsmeade station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening, children." Dumbledore said warmly to the gathered students in the great hall, Harry's eyes instantly spotted Narcissa sitting at the teacher's table, with a veil over her face, as she sat between McGonagall and Flitwick. "Now we have two changes in staffing this year."

"Two?" Harry said under his breath.

"We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." Dumbledore continued.

'_Where the hell is Hagrid?_' Harry thought to Cissa.

'_I don't know master; Dumbledore sent him somewhere before I arrived._' Cissa said, her veiled head bowing slightly, as if ashamed.

"We also wish to welcome two teachers to the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Dolores Umbridge to teach theory, and Professor Narcissa Black to teach the practical side of the subject." Dumbledore said, gesturing to Umbridge on the far right, and Narcissa on the inner left. Upon her mention, she removed her veil and Harry saw Draco's face flush with anger.

'Mother?' He saw Draco mouth in confusion, Harry felt a smile crawl across his face.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professors good luck." Dumbledore said cheerfully, starting a small smattering of applause. "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you…" Dumbledore was about to give the usual speech about forbidden items, areas and rules regarding the castle, but Umbitch interrupted him.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She said in a cringe-worthy fake happiness voice that made Harry want to hex her into the next millennium. "And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." Harry looked around and saw no one smiling; even Dumbledore looked annoyed at her interruption. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George said from somewhere behind Harry.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance." Umbridge began, Harry zoned out after hearing the first few words, knowing all he needed to from that.

'_Bitch is Fudge's pawn!_' Harry relayed to every harem member in the hall.

"Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she looked at Dumbledore who politely smiled, but was clearly uninterested in her speech. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Harry saw Narcissa shift uncomfortably in her chair, at Umbridge's faux-enthusiastic end to the speech.

"Thank you, Ms Umbridge… That really was most illuminating." Dumbledore said as Umbridge sat down again. "I have been asked to notify all students that the appointment of Professor Black may only be until Christmas, depending on the Lord of Hogwarts' wishes." This caused murmurings among the students, as Dumbledore gave the usual speech about Filch's requests and the general rules.

'_Yeah, it illuminates how quickly I need to get that bitch out of my inheritance!' _Harry nearly yelled over the link in shear frustration.

'_We're with you master' _the harem all said in unison, with the exception of Fleur and Rosie.

"Who's the Lord of Hogwarts?" Ron immediately asked Harry and Hermione, who subtly looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't know Ron, but they must be relatively unknown, if they're waiting until next year to take their entitled land." Harry said smiling. 'Harry Potter-Peverell, Lord of Hogwarts' had a nice ring to it, certainly would be easier than listing all four houses every time.


	10. Defence Against The Dark Arts

Chapter X: Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The first week rolled by, and as it was only a half week, Harry, Hermione and the other harem members in his year, only had Potions, Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures on their timetable. He noted that the following Monday would have both DADA classes either side of lunch, and he had heard from Luna, Ginny and the older harem sisters that Narcissa's lessons were far more enjoyable than Umbridge's.

Monday came around even quicker than expected, and soon Harry found himself, Hermione, and several other harem sisters waiting in the same classroom used by Lockhart, Lupin and Moody in previous years, waiting for Umbridge to arrive. Padma set a paper bird up and let it fly over their heads, whilst most enjoyed the wonderful sight, Seamus hit it, Goyle hit it with a slingshot, before Umbridge entered, and incinerated it.

'_Shit! She does look like a walking, furry clitoris!_' Hermione thought to the others in the room, and they had to resist sniggering.

"Good morning children" She said from the back of the classroom, making everyone turn. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, O, W, L. More commonly known as OWLs."

'_She thinks she's taking to pre-school children, what the fuck?_' Hermione thought, and again they had to stop themselves from sniggering.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." Umbridge continued, putting on another irritating smile. She waved her wand and thick, untouched books floated down the aisles and dropped in front of each of them. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, that from now on, you'll be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic."

The book was clearly also aimed at nursery level children, with cartoon imagery on the front and the title 'Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners.'

"And what does that make Professor Black's side of the course?" Hermione asked.

"An unnecessary division, for the current climate" Umbridge said innocently. "There is no danger out there, no 'dark lord' threatening you." Half the class coughed and a few muttered 'bullshit.'

"Then why didn't the Ministry object to the two separate sub-sections?" Hannah asked from the back of the room.

"Because the Minister was forced by the future Lord of Hogwarts into a corner." Umbridge said, Harry noted that she clearly didn't know that 'the lord' in question, was a few rows in front of her.

"You seriously think that Voldemort isn't out there? When the Ministry has admitted he is, and Death eater attacks and muggle disappearances are steadily increasing." Harry stated.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my classroom." Umbridge said coldly, and Harry snarled.

"I'm sorry, but everything you have said doesn't add up." Harry said, standing up, to the gasps of the other students.

'_Harry sit down!_' Hermione urged him in his head, but Harry knew that Umbitch had to go as soon as possible.

"You've said that if we don't study hard that the consequences will be severe, and that you're following the Ministry's course of theoretical teaching" Harry said, stepping forward slowly, as Umbridge tried to stand her ground. "Yet you have also said that spell-casting and more practical defence is pointless. You also seem to be deluding yourself that Voldemort isn't out there right now, when your precious Ministry has confirmed he is."

"Fudge was forced…" Umbridge began, but Harry was on a roll.

"Fudge wasn't forced into admitting it, the truth leaked, and he admitted the truth of his own free-will" Harry said lowering his tone slightly. "Sure he was saving his arse from the media fire, but he still admitted it freely." Harry turned to address his fellow students, who were all looking at him in amazement. "I will admit that I had a part to play, but frankly sitting back and watching the Ministry's dumb ignorance of the truth get thousands killed was something I could not do. And I think that if we all do not practice ACTUAL spell casting, that the consequence will be severe, the Ministry will have dead students on its hands, which it failed to train properly in defensive spells!"

"But theory is also important for…" Umbridge tried to speak, but Harry interrupted her again.

"For when there IS NOT a war raging in the magical world, granted it's more of a cold war at the moment, but it'll only take one spark to set this powder keg off." Harry said, moving back to his seat. "So don't act like Voldemort won't harm students, because he will, he wants me dead; and all muggleborns, half-bloods and muggles killed or segregated from so called pure-bloods, and that certainly means killing, torturing or imprisoning students. So go ahead with this 'Ministry-approved' plan, but we're not idiots, we're not ignorant children, and it'll take more than 'beginner' level books to properly prepare us!" With this Harry incinerated his book, the other students cheered; some threw their books into the air and incinerated them in mid-air, whilst Umbridge went bright red.

"Detention Mr Potter!" She yelled, and the room went quiet, ash raining down.

"It's Lord Potter!" Harry remarked, "If you're going to try and boss us around, be respectful, you walking clitoris!" Before Umbridge could speak the room erupted in laughter, Umbridge stormed off into her office.

"Nice one Harry!" many students cheered, before they quickly got up and left, incinerating the last few books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was not smart master" Pansy said as they made their way to the Great Hall for an early lunch.

"She'll punish for making her look bad" Padma said quietly.

"I have every faith she will, and I doubt she'll hold back in trying to crush my spirits." Harry smiled.

"Master?" Parvati said confused.

"She's got three strikes and she's out permanently, spread it around, this'll likely be the first, I need people outside the harem to break the other two, in a way where I can't be implicated." Harry said in a low voice as they entered the Great Hall. '_Spread it around to cause Umbitch as many problems as possible, force her to break the law to punish us_.' The different house members rushed off to their tables, to spread the word.

"Master, this doesn't seem like a good idea" Lavender said as the Gryffindors sat at their table, all sitting close to Harry. "Won't it be suspicious if she's ousted so quickly?"

"I doubt anyone will act so soon, they'll wait for the right opportunity to strike, but I've made the first move" Harry replied as they sat down, and food appeared at the table.

"How do you think she'll punish you?" Hermione asked, holding him close to her.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be legal, I made quite a show of putting her down, and she'll undoubtedly respond in kind." Harry said quietly, kissing Hermione on the cheek. "I may need to use our bond to shield myself from it, both so she doesn't get the satisfaction of hurting me, and so when she tries it, there'll be proof of her using nefarious means to punish me."

"Clever master" Lavender purred in a low voice.

"Nice trick Potter" Draco said approaching Harry, with his two bookends flanking him. "I'll admit I'm impressed by your wordplay, but you're just another mouth-piece for Dumbledore's lies. When the Lord of Hogwarts hears of it, I doubt you'll last long with an attitude like that."

"You think the Lord will immediately oppose Dumbledore?" Harry said, trying not to laugh. "Considering how much proof he has for the Dark Lord's return, or will he believe the son of a convicted death eater?" Draco snarled, and moved for his wand, but he had seven wands pointed at him before he could even touch his.

"Don't bother Draco, he's not worth it" Goyle said in a moronic tone, before the two thugs dragged their 'boss' away.

"I'll make sure the Lord hears of this when he arrives!" Draco yelled as he was dragged away.

"How does no one know?" Hermione asked in a low tone, when everything had settled again.

"Probably Fudge trying to guard his dignity, and Dumbledore trying to protect master's interests." Ginny said as she joined them. "After-all, the Lord of Hogwarts also a student, and key figure in the fight against Voldemort, very dangerous thing to reveal at the wrong time."

"Hey Gin!" The others said as she sat with them.

"How was Umbitch?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Master put the bitch down when she tried to smear the truth about Voldemort, and then some." Lavender said excitedly.

"Well done master" Ginny said smiling.

"She's put me in detention, but it's all part of my plan" Harry said coolly, before they all started to have their lunch, but Ginny cast a privacy charm, before sliding under the table, quickly unsheathing her master's cock and sucking on it.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed quietly.

"Leave her be Mione, she did take the precaution of casting a privacy charm" Harry moaned as he enjoyed Ginny's seasoned blowjob skills. Harry leaned back, and watched as Ginny sat cross-legged on the floor, sucking on his cock, her head bobbing up and down on his erect eight inches.

'_I'm your sex slave master, feed me your seed!' _Ginny purred in Harry's head, this seductive come-on made the sensation build from nowhere. He felt Ginny suck harder on his stiffening erection as he came in her mouth, shooting load after load down her throat, as she swallowed every drop.

"Thank you master" Ginny purred when she took his flaccid cock from her mouth, she slid into her seat and sat quietly, waiting for her master to finish eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the clock rang out for the first afternoon lesson, Harry and the other fifth year classmates were lined up outside the neighbouring DADA classroom, as Filch was cleaning up the ashes in the main one.

"Oi Potter!" Draco sneered from down the queue. "Don't show off in front of my mother!"

"No need Malfoy!" Harry yelled back so everyone could hear. "I only show off to Cissa in private!" Draco snarled and moved for his wand, but saw several witches and wizards had their hands on their wands before him. "And she's quite satisfied with me already!" Harry's comments were clearly wounding Draco's pride, but Harry didn't care, it was about time someone put him down a notch.

"Thank you Lord Potter, that'll be enough boasting, for now" Narcissa said, poking her head out of the classroom door. "You may enter" she said in a gentle tone, and the students eagerly clamoured to enter, already preferring her to Umbitch.

The classroom was long, with six large windows on either side, which were currently covered by black shutters, Harry noticed the four founder's coat of arms on four of the shutters, the other two had the Peverell and Black coat of arms on them, she hadn't put the Potter one up. Cissa had set up two columns of desks on either side looking in, with a large space in the middle, and her desk at the end, with a blackboard accompanying it. As everyone took their seats, Harry unsurprisingly found himself and Draco on either side, in the seats nearest Cissa's desk.

"I've heard how your last few years have worked out, and I find myself impressed, though not with Mr Lockhart's year, that was frankly abysmal." Cissa said, pacing up and down the area in the centre. "With Professor Lupin you learnt about the dark creatures that inhabit this world, including with Boggarts." She paused, "And though Professor Moody was actually a death eater polyjuiced as Moody, you still learnt about the three Unforgivable curses."

"He was a what?" Seamus spoke up, Harry saw Cissa smile politely, clearly differing herself from Umbitch.

"I am no liar, not to students like you, so I won't lie now" Cissa said simply, resuming her pacing. "Last year, the man you thought was Professor Alastor Moody, the former Auror," Cissa said, making sure everyone heard her. "Was actually a high-ranking death eater, Bartholomew Crouch Junior, whose sole purpose was to get Mr Potter into and through the Triwizard Tournament, where he would be port-keyed to a location where he was forced to resurrect Lord Voldemort."

"So he only won because of a death eater's help?" a Slytherin girl asked from the far corner of the room, from where Harry was sitting.

"No Miss Greengrass, Junior only hinted Mr Potter along, making sure he was prepared for each task, but it was left to Harry, to perform in the tasks." Cissa said, stopping by the blackboard and smiling politely at Harry.

"What ritual brought him back?" Seamus asked quickly.

"A dark ritual, which the very use of is an abomination. And there are no books in Hogwarts on it, or a professor of any subject will teach it." Cissa said coldly, her eyes looking at the floor. Her mood quickly shifted, catching everyone off guard. "Now then, for these first few weeks, you'll be learning how to summon a Patronus charm. Can anyone tell me what a Patronus charm does?" Several hands shot into the air, "Miss Brown?"

Harry was surprised, but remembered that all their knowledge was now shared between them.

"It's a charm to ward off Dementors and Lethifolds" Lavender said eagerly.

"Correct," Cissa said, waving her wand at the board, where she had all four houses written, the chalk tallied ten points to Gryffindor. "Professor Dumbledore has also found a means of using a Patronus to contact witches and wizards over great distances."

"How?" Draco immediately asked.

"I'm afraid you'd have to ask Dumbledore himself how, I'm afraid I do not know." Cissa said, smiling at him weakly. "Can anyone tell me why I've said it'll take a few weeks to learn?"

"Because it's an incredibly advanced spell, which takes great concentration to master" Cho said from down Harry's column of desks.

"Correct Miss Chang, normally it is taught in your sixth or seventh year, but Dumbledore has deemed it necessary for your year to learn, as the Dark Lord has many Dementors on his side." Cissa said as the chalk tallied ten points for Ravenclaw. "Expecto Patronum" Cissa waved her wand and the She-Wolf burst from her wand, and the students gasped in amazement.

"Why isn't it a snake?" Draco asked, disgusted by the wolf.

"Because I'm not a snake-loving git like your father, now raise your hand when you wish to speak Mr Malfoy!" Cissa said coldly, making the other students laugh. "Now it may surprise you to learn, that there is one other person in this room, capable of summoning a full body Patronus." There were murmurings from the other column of desks. "Mr Potter?"

"Expecto Patronum" Harry said waving his wand, and his Stag leapt out and stood next to the wolf, which almost matched it for size. The two patronuses paced up and down in the centre of the room, to the awe of the other students.

"Blimey Harry, how'd you manage it?" Dean said as the Stag passed him. Cissa and Harry dismissed their patronuses, and Harry stood to answer.

"Back in our third year, when we had Dementors at the school." Harry replied, "I had to learn how to defend myself after they developed a liking for sucking out my happiness."

'_That's our job!' _Angelina giggled over the link.

'_Sshh!'_ Hermione scalded her.

"He fought off over one hundred of them at the end of the year" Ron said eagerly, this made people stare at Harry in amazement.

"They were going to kill my Godfather" Harry said as he sat down.

"Sirius Black is your godfather?" Pansy asked, her eyes flashing to Cissa who quietly nodded.

"You protected a convicted mass murderer and escapee from Azkaban?" the Greengrass girl exclaimed.

"Sirius Orion Black, my cousin, was never tried for that crime." Cissa said, sitting on the desk, her hand wiping her forehead. "It's clear there are a lot of things you have been misinformed of by the Ministry. The real mass murderer framed Sirius, before cutting off their finger and vanishing into another guise. The real culprit was also responsible for the deaths of his close friends, James and Lily Potter, and therefore, the attempted assassination of Mr Potter here." She gestured to Harry.

"Who was he?" a girl beside Greengrass asked quickly.

"He is Peter Pettigrew, who until two years ago, was disguised as a rat. When Sirius escaped, it was to bring him to justice, but the rat escaped again, and was the very man who performed the ritual that brought Voldemort back." Cissa said, before quickly standing up again. "But back to the lesson. The Patronus charm requires a simple wand movement, with the words 'expecto patronum'."

"That it?" Ron asked, as he and several others moved for their wands.

"That's not all Mr Weasley; it also requires a memory, a happy memory." Narcissa said smiling. "It requires the happiest, most uplifting memory you can think of to power it, and fight the emotional draining of a Dementor's presence. I'd like you all to take a few minutes to think of the happiest memory you can, and then let the emotions fill your body, before waving your wand in a small circle, and saying the words, _Expecto Patronum!_"

"What about me professor?" Harry asked, as the room went quiet, with everyone sifting for memories that might be powerful enough to summon the Patronus.

"You may help those in your house who have trouble" Cissa said warmly, Harry saw Draco scowl. "Now who thinks they have found a memory powerful enough?" Three hands shot up, before two fell, clearly not powerful enough. "Miss Brown, please step up" Cissa crossed the classroom as Lavender moved into the middle.

"I think I have one" Lavender said timidly, as everyone turned to look at her.

"Mind if I ask what it is?" Cissa said playfully, Lavender shook her head timidly, Cissa stepped forward and listened as she was whispered it. "Oh my, well if you think it's powerful, have a go." Narcissa took a step to the side, out of the way.

'_It's us fucking her!_' Hermione said to Harry through the bond, Harry remembered, and suspected it wouldn't be strong enough.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lavender said, a cloud of white smoke flew from her wand and disappeared.

"It was powerful, but not strong enough" Cissa said apologetically. "If I understand it, you're a mother, correct?"

"Yes" Lavender smiled warmly, "a little girl." Harry noted many distasteful looks from the non-harem women in the room.

"I can already see it's a lot stronger in making you happy, focus on her, and try again" Cissa said supportively.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lavender said smiling. This time the cloud appeared brighter and more physical than last time, but it didn't take shape.

"Interesting" Cissa said looking closely at it. "I've never known a Patronus to be incorporeal, a very unique Patronus, you may sit down." Lavender hurried back to her seat, and began talking excitedly with Parvati and Padma. "Who else? Mr Malfoy, why not you." Draco paled and stood up, before stepping into the middle, in front of Harry.

"I have one" He said proudly. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry wasn't surprised when a snake burst from his wand, but was caught off guard when it took flight.

"A winged-serpent, rare but not unheard of" Cissa said, watching it flap its ethereal wings. "Your father has a snake, unsurprising. You may sit down, Miss Chang, how about you?" Draco snarled quietly before sitting down, as Cho took centre stage.

"Expecto Patronum!" Cho said confidentially, on the first try, a large brilliant white swan flew from her wand and circled over the class.

"Beautiful!" Cissa breathed excitedly, as the swan landed beside its mistress. "I think it's a Pen Swan as well, female for those not interested in nature." Cissa smiled and gestured for her to retake her seat. "Now how about someone from Hufflepuff to even things out, Miss Abbott, step forward, and then we'll call it a day." There were multiple moans of disappointment, as Hannah took her place in the middle.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hannah said timidly, and Harry was surprised when it spawned a squirrel, that was closer to a Chihuahua in size. It scampered across the floor and ran rings around Cissa.

"Impressive my dear, an abnormally large doe Squirrel" Cissa smiled, as Hannah's Patronus vanished. "Though you should be more confident, when delivering the spell." Hannah nodded before taking her seat again.

"How are these forms supposed to protect us from Dementors?" the woman next to Greengrass asked indignantly. Harry looked at the blackboard and saw that the chalk quickly crossed out the ten points next to Slytherin, replacing it with a five.

"These forms give off an aura, which will ward off the Dementors and Lethifolds." Cissa explained. "And in some cases will project a bubble shield around you, and push the foul creatures away." Cissa looked at the small clock by the door and sighed. "I'm afraid that's all we have time for, your homework is a simple one, find a memory that will power your Patronus, but do not cast it."

"Why not?" Greengrass asked, clearly insulted.

"Because as you've seen, to cast one is something for others to marvel at, why ruin it by casting it outside this room" Cissa smiled, Harry noted the chalk now crossed out the five. "Class dismissed!" Everyone got up and filed out of the room, "Mr Potter, hold back a moment, I wish to discuss your outburst in Professor Umbridge's class in private." Harry heard Draco snigger as he left the classroom. Harry followed Cissa into her office and she closed the door behind her.


	11. Punishment, Pleasure & Parseltongue

Chapter XI: Punishment, Pleasure and Parseltongue.

As soon as Harry entered the room, he was greeted by the Potter coat of arms, hanging on the wall behind Narcissa's office desk, with photos of the other fourteen harem sisters lining the sides, and an empty photo-frame on her desk. Harry noted the side room door was open, and he could see Lilith asleep in her cot. Narcissa locked the door, and Harry heard a faint shimmer before she stepped around him, and sat cross legged on the desk.

"You wanted to see me Professor Black?" Harry said slowly, Narcissa purred at the title.

"You can drop the teacher act master, there's a muffliato charm in place every time I lock the door" Cissa said playfully, shifting her position on the desk, so she was closer to Harry.

"So Cissa, how's your first week of teaching been?" Harry asked, stepping forward and hugging her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wonderful master" Cissa said, before kissing and nipping his neck. "Because Umbridge is such a bitch to the students, they love me without really knowing me."

"Well, if she's out my Christmas, I'll try and swing it so you take over the whole course" Harry whispered in her ear, grinding his clothed erection against her hips.

"What about Fleur?" Cissa groaned, as his erection was rubbing against her pussy, making her wet.

"She'll still join you, probably as a teaching assistant." Harry smiled, his hand slid down to push his trousers down, but there was a knock at the door. "But it's just an idea."

They quickly pulled themselves apart and made sure they were presentable; Harry closed the door into Narcissa's bedroom, and took a seat in front of the desk. Cissa opened the door and Umbridge strode in.

"Ah Miss Black, you heard about this upstart's blatant disregard for the teacher-student dynamic, and how he encouraged his classmates to destroy school property." Umbridge said proudly.

"It was hard not to" Narcissa said firmly. "I'm guessing you want to carry out the detention now?" Umbridge nodded, before gesturing for Narcissa to leave.

"Don't worry, it won't take long for me to get the message across" Umbridge said coldly. Cissa quickly looked at Harry who winked, before she walked out of the room.

"Please don't bother Lilith, she was up all of last night" Cissa called as Umbridge closed the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it, after all, my peeve is with her father, she's done nothing wrong" She said in a cold tone, Harry didn't tense at her knowing, it wasn't surprising that the nosey bitch would make it her business to find out his secrets.

"Let's get this over with Professor, so neither of us wastes time" Harry said bored.

"You will learn respect for your elders Mr Potter, those who are your betters here at Hogwarts" Umbridge said pulling out a quill, with a vivid red feather. Harry mentally relayed the image to his witches, and felt three of them tense.

'_Blood Quill!_' Tonks exclaimed. '_That's not remotely legal for punishing underage students! Master the moment she gives it to you, use it and we'll appear at your side._'

'_I'll need someone to take the pain, I want her to admit that it's supposed to make me suffer!_' Harry thought.

'_Focus on me master, I'm your bitch!_' Ginny said quickly. '_But please notify us when she does and we'll appear._'

"I'd like you to write, 'I will not tell lies' for me" Umbridge said handing Harry the quill, Harry focused on Ginny as he began to write the lines. After a few lines, he could tell Umbridge was getting angry at the lack of pain he was suffering, but could feel the pain through Ginny.

"Something wrong professor?" Harry asked, feeling someone enter the room.

"You're not in pain? You're supposed to be suffering for your crime" Umbridge whinged. "The Blood Quill is supposed to make the message sink in, so you learn of your mistakes." At that moment Tonks appeared from nowhere, whipping off the invisibility cloak, as Narcissa and Fudge appeared behind Umbridge.

"What's going on here?" Fudge yelled, Umbridge paled and backed off, as Tonks took the blood quill from Harry and handed it to him.

"Dolores here has been caught using an illegal blood quill to punish a minor" Tonks said as Fudge inspected the quill, "and…" Tonks pulled out a tape recorder and hit play.

_'You're not in pain? You're supposed to be suffering for your crime. The Blood Quill is supposed to make the message sink in, so you learn of your mistakes.'_ The recorder replayed the last few sentences and Umbridge paled.

"I have been provided suitable proof that Umbridge has broken the law, in trying to punish a minor with a blood quill." Fudge announced. "Dolores Umbridge, two more incidents like this, and I'll have no choice but to relieve you of this post, good day." With that, Fudge walked out, Umbridge followed, imploring him to reconsider.

"Wow, that was easy" Harry smiled, '_Mione, Lavender, could you check on Ginny._'

'_Yes master'_ they said quickly.

"Tonks, you should get back to the Three Broomsticks, I'm sure there are patrons missing your excellent service." Harry smiled before kissing her on the cheek and patting her ass, as she left.

"Rosie's missing my excellent service master" Tonks called back to them.

"Are you okay master?" Cissa immediately asked, she moved closer to him, but Lilith wailed from the side room, and she hurried to her daughter.

"I'm fine Cissa; I really want to put those two bitches, who questioned me during your class, in their place though." Harry admitted, a moment later Narcissa walked out, with Lilith in her arms.

"Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, both Slytherin, both quite stuck up and pureblood loving." Cissa said, as she revealed her breast for Lilith to suckle from her.

"Think they should join the harem?" Harry asked, his eyes focused on Lilith suckling from Narcissa's breast.

"I'd say run it past Mione, but definitely fuck them at the very least." Cissa smiled warmly, "go on, stay much longer and you'll give your classmates ideas."

"Maybe I want them to get ideas" Harry said seductively, stepping forward, and moving his hand under Narcissa's skirt.

"Secrecy is important master, very few know you're the father of Lilith, let's keep it that way." Cissa said, gently pushing his hand away. "Get going, I'll make time for you another time master." Cissa pushed him out of the door and shut it; Harry grumbled and walked back to Gryffindor common room.

'_Mione, you know those two girls who kept talking up in Cissa's class?_' Harry thought as he entered the grand staircases.

'_Yes, you want to add them to the harem?_' Hermione replied.

'_Yep, do you think it's a good idea_' Harry smiled as he walked.

'_I'd agree with Cissa, fuck 'em, and decide from there_' Hermione's voice seemed rather jovial. '_Why not ask Pansy to lure them out of the Slytherin common room._'

'_To where?_' Harry stopped moving, he was a short distance from the Gryffindor common room, but saw no point in entering if he was immediately going to leave and fuck the two Slytherins.

'_I don't know Harry, fuck 'em anywhere you please, I'm kind of busy right now_' Hermione said, clearly frustrated. Harry focused on her and could see her and Lavender fingering both of Ginny's holes.

'_Slutty much?_' Harry chuckled, and felt Hermione shut off the mental link. '_Pansy, I need you to do something for me._'

'_Anything master_' Pansy said excitedly over the link.

'_I need you to lure Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis out of the Slytherin Common Room, and get them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Can you do that?_' Harry said, hurrying back the way he had come.

'_Of course master, anything for you_' Pansy said, still upbeat and enthusiastic.

'_You've really changed since I fucked you in the Three Broomsticks._' Harry said, she had gone from stuck up bitch, to loyal worshiper of him, in a few months.

'_You've treated me with more respect than any Slytherin scum, who treated me as a sexual object or possession master; I'm pleased to serve your needs_' Pansy said before their connection was terminated.

'_Tonks, where are you?_' Harry thought up an ingenious idea.

'_Just outside the castle master, why?_' Tonks replied. He quickly relayed his plan to her, and moments later heard running footsteps approaching, before Tonks barrelled into him.

"Wotcha master!" she giggled as they slowly got to their feet. Harry and Tonks made their way to the second floor girl's bathroom, and prepared for the Slytherin's arrival, with Tonks conjuring a set of Gryffindor robes and changing into them, before morphing into Harry, as well as setting up another surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi Potter!" A female voice called after a few minutes of silence. "Pansy says you wanted to see us here?" Harry stepped out of one of the stalls and calmly approached them.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you've seen her tattoo," Harry said calmly, the two girls nodded. "So you probably know that she and fourteen others are part of my harem." Harry took the opportunity to eye them up; Tracey was tall, with long brunette hair, blue eyes and a supple frame, whilst Daphne was equally tall, with long blond hair, greyish blue eyes and a curvaceous, well endowed body.

"You have fifteen witches under you?" Tracey said disbelieving what he was saying.

"Yep, though they aren't all students in Hogwarts, some are adults with jobs in the magical community" Harry said proudly, crossing his arms.

"And you want our names added to your list?" Daphne raised an eyebrow at him.

"The witches in my harem are not names on a list, they are people, and I care for each and every one of them" Harry said slowly, the two women looked at each other and then back at him.

"You get one shot to please us, fail and we tell everyone we know what you are up to, succeed and we'll join, and maybe help you get a few more hotties" Daphne said smugly, Harry smiled and tapped his foot, as another Harry stepped out of a stall.

"I'll really show you how you should be loved" the second Harry said proudly, quickly moving past them and blocking the exit.

"What's with the trickery Potter?" Tracey said, turning so they were back to back.

"No trickery, you want me to please both of you, so I'll need at least two of me to do that" the first Harry said stepping closer. Before either could ask another question, Myrtle flew up through the floor, and managed to knock both of them out, before diving down her toilet.

"Excellent work Myrtle!" The second Harry said, pulling out two control coins with the ladies' initials on them, "you take Greengrass!" he said, flicking the coin to his doppelganger. In unison they knelt down, and revealed the ladies' lower back, before pressing the coin into it and bonding them.

"Think they'll fit in?" the first Harry asked his clone, who nodded, before pocketing the coin and standing up, as he did the same.

"Enervate!" They said in unison, waking the unconscious snakes, who leapt to their feet.

"What happened?" Daphne said looking around, expecting another attack.

"Myrtle took a disliking to you, knocked you both out" the first Harry said smoothly, stepping closer and running his hands around their waist, and pulling them both in for a three-way kiss. They tried to fight at first, but the passion in his kiss, quickly made them succumb, and it wasn't long before they were kneeling before him, pulling out his seven inch cock.

"It's so big!" Tracey breathed, as the second Harry pulled out his seven inch cock and Daphne took hold of it. Both Harrys grabbed their woman's head and forced them to deep throat their full lengths, before they willingly bobbed up and down on their Harry's cock.

"Okay, so which one of you is the real Harry?" Daphne said, momentarily taking her lips off Harry's cock, before he forced her back on to it, as two more Harrys walked out from the stalls.

"Maybe one of them is the real Harry, maybe one of us are?" The third Harry said, kneeling down behind Tracey and ripping her skirt off, revealing her pantie-less, bald pussy underneath, before delving his tongue into her moist folds, as the fourth Harry did the same to Daphne.

"Alright ladies, time for the main event" The first Harry said after both Slytherins moaned through a powerful orgasm. Daphne and Tracey straightened up and looked around at the four Harrys that surrounded them, and a playful smile crept across their faces.

"You going to double team us Potter?" Daphne purred, the four Harrys shook their head, as another two walked out of the toilet stalls.

"We'll fuck all your holes, until you beg to join my harem" the fifth Harry said smiling, as the first two lay on the cold stone floor. The other four Harrys helped the girls to sit on his cocks, ensuring they slid into their surprisingly loose assholes.

"We strap-on fucked each other over the summer" Tracey moaned as his cock was thicker than their strap-on in her ass. As the two girls accustomed to his cock in their arses, the second two Harrys knelt down and slowly slid into their virgin pussies, breaking through their elastic hymen in the first thrust.

"God you feel good in both my holes" Daphne moaned as both seven inch cocks bottomed out inside her. The third pair of Harrys, were joined by another four Harrys, Tracey and Daphne stared in disbelief, as they were now surrounded by ten naked Harrys, each equipped with a seven inch erection, and all of them had a small tattoo over their heart, depicting a 'HP' over a lightning bolt.

"Fuck us boys!" Tracey purred, before the two cocks in her pussy and ass began to rhythmically pound her holes, Daphne quickly enjoyed this sensation as well.

Two Harrys quickly pushed their cocks into the girls moaning mouths, as the other four prompted them to stroke them off, as they played with the girl's breasts. Daphne and Tracey were completely overwhelmed by the multiple points of stimulation, the seven inch cocks pounding both their holes, another seven inch cock in their mouth, and surprisingly gentle hands fondling their nipples, all this resulted in multiple orgasms and a constant pleasurable high.

"Everyone ready?" the second Harry asked, they all nodded as they pulled out of the girl's holes and stood around the two of them, as they knelt in the middle.

"UNGH!" The ten Harrys cried, spraying the two Slytherins with copious amounts of cum, covering their faces, hair, breasts and mouths with their thick, molten semen.

When their cocks went flaccid the two Slytherins kissed each other, and hugged, swapping and sharing the cum that covered their bodies. They looked up and gasped, as nine of the Harrys shifted back to reveal Luna, Cho, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, followed by the tenth Harry shifting to reveal Tonks.

"We weren't summoned by Harry himself?" Tracey said disappointed.

"Oh you were," Harry said walking out of the end stall. "But I decided to let my lovely ladies decide your worthiness to join my harem." He stood in the circle around Tracey and Daphne, the harem girls giggling at the successful deception. "So ladies, should they join your ranks?"

"Yes master!" They said in unison, before hurrying back to the stall they had emerged from, and stepping in to redress.

"Wait one second!" Daphne said getting to her feet. "We'll decide if we want to join you, not the other way around!"

"I think the amount of times you came, the fact your still enjoying the taste of my cum, which also covers your upper body, means it's a foregone conclusion." Harry chuckled, as the others walked past him, each giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and Hermione walked into the bathroom. "Plus, they were not equipped with copies of my cock; I ensured it was deliberately smaller than mine." The two Slytherins felt their jaw drop.

"Your cock is bigger than theirs was?" Daphne said with disbelief, Harry nodded and quickly flashed his eight inch cock to them.

"Plus, they weren't even the most experienced of Harry's girls" Hermione purred, standing beside Harry and wrapping an arm around him.

"What do you want Granger?" Daphne said, before Tracey nudged her in the hip.

"I'm Harry's Alpha" Hermione said proudly.

"So ladies, what's your decision?" Harry asked, snapping their attention back to him. They looked at each other, and silently consulted each other.

"Alright Potter, you've won us over, we'll join your harem of attractive witches" Daphne said getting to her feet, before helping Tracey up as well. "You clearly need more snakes in your basket, and with me and Trace, you've got all three of the Slytherin's most attractive women."

"Excellent, plus having more allies in your house will be a thorn in Malfoy's side" Harry said, hugging the two new members.

"We look forward to officially bonding with you, Lord Potter" Daphne said, waving her wand and the two ladies' clothes reformed on their bodies and the cum vanished from their hair and faces, as they walked out.

"When will we bond them to you?" Hermione asked as Harry watched the two Slytherin's wiggling hips until they rounded the corner.

"Saturday, the first Hogsmeade trip of the year" Harry said instantly, his eyes moved to the circular column of sinks, the centrepiece of the disused bathroom. "Rosie set up a portal-frame in her bedroom in the Three Broomsticks."

"And it's connected to the one in the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded, his eyes fixed on one of the sinks. "Harry?"

"It's been almost three years since the Chamber opened, my natural curiosity begs me to go back down there."

"Why?" Hermione asked her voice full of concern.

"Because I'm soon to become Lord of Hogwarts, I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and something about such a vast chamber, only concealing a Basilisk, doesn't sit right with me."

§ _Open _§

The capital of the sink column lifted up, as the sinks separated, and the main sick sunk into the floor, revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Wow, you're seriously going down there" Hermione said peering down the large hole. Harry's response was to nudge Hermione, so she fell down the hole, followed by Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, this place hasn't changed!" Harry breathed, as they landed in the same pit of bones, getting covered in centuries of dust. "Though I suppose no one has been down here since; me, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart."

"Urgh! It stinks! Why did you drag me down here?" Hermione complained as she got unsteadily to her feet.

"Because I need a second set of eyes down here, follow me" Harry said, leading her down the passage, he knew lead to the Chamber itself. As they passed the still intact snakeskin, Harry heard Hermione stop and pull her wand out. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a trophy for you" Hermione said cheerfully. She tried to cut into the scaly skin, with no success.

"Shrink it down!" Harry said, an idea forming in his head. "I have an idea for January" he added when Hermione gave him an odd look. She waved her wand, and the vast skin slowly shrank down, until Hermione folded it up and pocketed it.

"Lead on master" Hermione smiled, looping their arms together. They soon reached the snake-decaled vault door.

§ _Open _§

The door creaked open, and they slowly stepped inside.

"How could such a vast place have remained hidden for so long?" Hermione gasped, as they slowly walked between the mould covered snake-heads, their footsteps echoing off the walls.

"We're at least a mile underneath the castle; this was probably thought as part of the plumbing, since Salazar didn't include it on the plans." Harry suggested, but he froze as they reached the large stone head of Salazar himself. Harry saw the ink stain from the diary on the floor, by his feet, but the snake's corpse was missing, the skull was there, but the body wasn't.

"Harry, I don't like this!" Hermione said taking a step back; Harry looked around, hearing movement from one of the side tunnels.

"Stay here…" Harry said, pulling out his wand and walking slowly down one of the side tunnels, following the noise.


	12. Titles and Tails

Chapter XII: Titles and Tails.

Harry kept walking down the large tunnels, having flashbacks to running for his life from the Basilisk, three years ago. He stopped at a split in the tunnel, and listened to the faint noises around them, hearing movement down both pipes, growing steadily fainter.

'_Hermione, I think we'll need to come back at the weekend, with everyone._' Harry thought, turning back and jogging back to the central chamber.

'_Why?_' Hermione quickly asked.

"Because I think the Basilisk isn't dead, and I want to hunt it down." Harry said as he entered the chamber, Hermione smiled and they headed back up to the second floor girls bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That weekend, Harry met Daphne and Tracey in the entrance hall, and together they walked into Hogsmeade, heading straight for the Three Broomsticks.

"Why are we going here Potter?" Daphne asked indignantly as he ushered them inside.

"Because I had one of my Harem set up a means of getting from here to Diagon Alley in seconds." Harry said, leading them over to the bar, where Tonks was busy serving some elderly wizards.

"Wotcha Harry" Tonks said brightly. "You need me for something?"

"Where's Rosie?" Harry asked immediately.

"In the back, why?" Tonks asked, handing three Firewhiskeys to the elderly wizards, who walked away, and took a nearby table.

"These two fine ladies, wish to join" Harry said merrily, pulling Daphne and Tracey closer to the bar.

"So they enjoyed the show on Monday?" Tonks giggled, before lifting up the bar surface, so they could walk behind it. "Go on through." Harry nudged the two Slytherins through and Tonks lowered the bar behind them, giving Harry a quick kiss on the way past.

"So how do we get to London?" Tracey asked, grinning when Harry led them into what was clearly Rosmerta's bedroom.

"You use that portrait darlin'." Rosmerta said, stepping out from a side-room, wearing only her bra, and a loose fitting skirt, with her pregnant bump clearly visible. Tracey and Daphne stared in disbelief at the older witch, whilst Harry fiddled with the portrait. Because she was wearing so little, they were transfixed by her pregnant belly, magnificent cleavage, and 'HP' tattoo that stood out against her pale pink skin.

"You've got Madam Rosmerta in your harem, and pregnant!" Daphne said, struggling to believe what she was seeing.

"Damn straight!" Rosmerta said, walking over and kissing Harry on the cheek, as he pulled the frame away to reveal a small passageway behind. "I've been around a while, and I have never had any man love me, the way Harry does. You are very fortunate to receive an invitation." Rosie then walked back into the side room, to get fully dressed.

"Come on ladies, there's much we need to do, for you to be inducted into the harem." Harry said, gesturing them into the passageway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Lord Potter, how good to see you again, what may I do for you?" Gonark said as he greeted them in the grand entrance hall.

"I've got two more witches to join my harem, and I wish to visit one of my vaults." Harry said, shaking the goblin's hand.

"May I enquire which one?" Gonark said, leading them behind the rows of tellers, and toward his office.

"Slytherin's Vault, I need to research something, and I have a feeling the information I need is in that vault." Harry explained as they stepped into Gonark's office, which felt smaller than last time.

"What right do you have to Salazar Slytherin's name?" Daphne said indignantly.

"Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, won the title when he defeated Slytherin's heir, and when he bound Narcissa Black, whose family has a faint line to that founder of Hogwarts." Gonark said proudly, pulling out Harry's inheritance form and handing it to Daphne.

"You're the Lord of Hogwarts?" Tracey said as her eyes ran down the lists of his inheritances.

"From January, yes." Harry said proudly. "Hermione is the heiress of Ravenclaw, when our baby is born; I essentially become regent until the child comes of age."

"Please sign here" Gonark said, drawing their attention to two pieces of parchment on his desk, with their names at the top.

"What exactly are we signing?" Daphne asked, eyeing the parchment with her name on it.

"The precursory form, to the permanent binding document, which you'll be legible to sign when you turn nineteen." Gonark said smiling politely. "This can be cancelled by your parents."

"Gonark, there's something you're not telling me" Harry said, realising that something was being hidden from him.

"With Miss Greengrass joining your harem, you've got six of the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight', directly or indirectly, connected to you."

"What is the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'?" Harry immediately asked.

"The twenty-eight pureblood families listed in the 'Pure-Blood Directory' by Cantankerus Nott in the 1930s." Daphne said as she signed the document. "Basically the magical British families that were still 'truly pure-blood'. It includes: Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, and Yaxley."

"You've now got; Abbott, Black, Greengrass, Parkinson, and Weasley in your harem, and that document states that you have Lestrange as a slave." Tracey said, pointing to his inheritance document, as she signed her form.

"Wait, shouldn't the Potter name be among them?" Harry asked, "It's a pure-blood line, plus I think I'm entitled to the Gaunt name through conquering Voldemort."

"You were, until Voldemort returned, and no one is sure why the Potter name wasn't included." Gonark stated, as he folded the documents away in his folder.

"Is there anything significant to having so many of them connected to me?" Harry asked.

"You're social position is significantly stronger, more respect on committees like the Wizengamot, plus a strong social connection across the entire Wizarding world." Daphne said proudly.

"And being Lord of Hogwarts won't provide similar effects?" Harry said cheekily.

"Having essentially a quarter of the Sacred Twenty-Eight connected to you will double your connections" Tracey said smiling.

"Alright, let's go to the vault" Harry said, looping his arms with Tracey and Daphne, as they followed Gonark to the carts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daphne and Tracey were caught off guard, when the cart only stopped at the lowest point of the Gringotts caves.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Daphne said, as they slowly walked past the colossal golem that guarded the Founder's Vaults.

"Gringotts has many defences against thieves, this golem as been here since the founding of the bank." Gonark said proudly as they approached the Slytherin Vault, which was adorned with a large metal snake on its surface, similar to the Chamber of Secrets entrance. Harry ran his hand along the snake's back and spoke in Parseltongue to open it.

"What was the password?" Tracey asked as the vault door swung open.

"These vaults require four things to open; the blood of the Founder, a pulse from those wanting to enter, the correct password and hand movement or placement to open Miss Davis." Gonark said as they stepped inside. "What are you looking for Lord Potter?"

"Information on his pet" Harry said, carefully flicking through stacks of papers.

"Didn't you kill it?" Daphne asked, confused by why he was so interested in it.

"I thought I did" Harry said, picking out a dusty parchment, "but me and Hermione went and had a look in the Chamber, and we only found the head, not the body. Plus, I heard movement down there, and it was too loud to just be rats."

"You saying it's still down there and that muggle-borns are in danger?" Tracey asked, seemingly terrified by the prospect.

"It may be down there, but it needs orders before it attacks anyone" Harry said, skim-reading the notes on the old parchment, entitled 'Breeding Notes.' "Oh crap!"

"What?" Tracey and Daphne stepped forward and looked over his shoulder to read the notes.

_The Castle nears completion, and the others are still refusing to not allow 'muggle-borns' into the school, so time is of the essence._

_I have managed to splice non-reptilian properties into my project. It will be non-gendered, and able to regenerate from a fatal injury._

"Are you serious? The thing can't be killed? What did he splice into its DNA?" Daphne said, storming out of the vault, with Tracey close behind.

"Phoenix or Hydra DNA are the most likely, he theorises that if it was killed, it would form two from its corpse, half the size." Harry said, putting the paper down, grabbing a small box from under the papers, and exiting the vault, as the door swung shut and locked.

"That sounds like it's got Hydra DNA Lord Potter" Gonark said abruptly from outside the vault.

"So there are now two Basilisks living under the castle? What do you plan to do?" Tracey said, completely panic stricken.

"First, get you two marked, then rally the harem at the entrance, before we all go hunting for it." Harry explained as they got on to the cart.

"We're going to kill it?" Daphne said excitedly.

"No" Harry said quickly in response, "we're going to find it, and get it to obey me, not Voldemort."

"A Basilisk would prove a useful weapon against the Dark Lord, and enrage him that his 'ancestral symbol' is being used against him" Gonark stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting both ladies tattooed with the 'HP' and the lightning bolt over their hearts, they hurried back to Hogwarts, when they stepped through the portrait; they found Rosmerta waiting for them.

"Tonks has gone up to the castle already, I'm staying back, I'm not risking the baby down there" Rosie said defiantly.

"You won't be, I got these from the Vault" Harry showed the small dusty box, "Salazar said that he used these to stop the snakes attacking him by accident."

"How many have you got?" Rosie asked, clearly unsure.

"Enough for all eighteen of us" Harry said brightly. "Salazar says he gave them to his followers, when they first bred the Basilisks." Rosie smiled and grabbed her jacket.

"Let's get going then; I've already shut up shop for the evening." Rosie said cheerfully. "Most know better than to argue with me, especially whilst pregnant."

Together they walked up to the Castle, quickly making their way to the second floor bathroom, where they found the others waiting for them, including Fleur.

"I came as soon as 'ermione told us, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing" Fleur said as Harry gave her an odd look.

"Well it's good for us all to be in one place." Harry said warmly, before he stepped up to the column of sinks.

§ _Open _§

He turned and saw every woman's jaw drop as the entrance revealed itself.

"One by one" Harry said, before jumping down the hole, he heard several screams moments later, which told him they were following his lead.

When they each reached the bottom, Harry heard multiple variations on the word 'disgusting' as they landed in the pile of animal bones. Last down was Hermione, who wasn't phased by the bones and quickly walked past them, toward the central chamber.

"We'll pair up to pin the snakes down, Tracey and Daphne will have to be paired with others, as they don't have the link." Hermione said, as the group made their way into the main chamber, after Harry opened the inner door.

"What link?" Daphne snorted.

"We can communicate telepathically, and are able to apparate to another if they're in danger, even in Hogwarts." Luna said cheerfully.

When they reached the main chamber, they gathered in front of the large stone face of Slytherin, and Harry stood between the group, and the skull of the Basilisk he killed.

"Alright, everyone takes one of these" Harry said, handing out small pendants with a snake charm. "According to Slytherin's notes, these will identify you as a friend, if you find one of them, try and get it cornered."

"Corner something that's that big?" Pansy said pointing at the skull behind Harry.

"These ones will be half the size" Hermione reminded her, as they all put on one of the pendants.

"Right, everyone take a different tunnel, Tracey you go with Pansy, Daphne come with me." Harry instructed, Hermione frowned in annoyance, '_she's hiding something, this'll help me find out what._' he told Hermione over the link, she smiled.

"Alright everyone, stay in contact, and watch each other's blind spots." Hermione said, as she paired up with Ginny. "They won't attack, but our presence will make them curious." With that they split up; Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Daphne heading down the tunnel Harry had searched previously, before splitting at the intersection.

"So Potter, why did you want to be alone with me?" Daphne asked smugly, as their illuminated wand tips searched the dark tunnel. "Wanted me all to yourself?"

"I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me, concerning you joining my harem" Harry replied, his tone calm and collected. "And please call me Harry."

"Well Harry, the reason I joined so willingly, is I want something extra from you." Daphne said as they rounded a corner, and froze, as something moved above them. "And Tracey will always follow my lead."

'_It's above me_' Harry said over the link.

'_We're on the other's tail, no pun intended_' Lavender said excitedly.

"What is it?" Harry asked when the two of them continued moving forward.

"I want you to add my sister Astoria as well" Daphne breathed. "She's currently in a marriage contract to Malfoy, but with his family name in the shitter, I don't want her to drag our name down."

"Your father won't object?" Harry asked quickly.

"He died shortly before she started at Hogwarts, and mother died giving birth to her. I can't undo the contract as it was in his will." Daphne said sadly, Harry stopped moving and hugged her for support. "I know I'll be going against his wishes, but I must think about the family name, that's what he'd truly want from me, and the last thing we need is to be tied to a fallen family like the Malfoys." Suddenly she hugged him. "Please Harry."

"Well unless Astoria is muscular, Bulgarian, with a shaven head, Draco won't be interested in the contract either" Harry said softly. They pulled apart as they felt movement beside their tunnel.

'_Zey're heading for the central chamber!_' Fleur said excitedly, '_all converge there_.' Harry grabbed Daphne's arm and they ran back to the chamber, where the others were standing by the skull again.

"Where are they?" Harry yelled as they ran over to them.

"In zere" Fleur pointed at the small lake in front of the statue. Harry stepped slowly toward the edge, and stopped.

§ _I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, vanquisher of the first Slytherin Basilisk. I command you to reveal yourselves, and swear your life and service to me!_ §

On cue, the two Basilisks burst from the water and towered over him, he instinctively closed his eyes, and the others copied.

§ _We cannot harm the heir of Slytherin, we swear to serve you master _§

Harry opened his eyes, to find both Basilisk heads were now level with him, resting on the stone floor either side of him. Harry cautiously reached out and caressed their scales, making them hiss softly.

"Is it weird I can understand them?" Cho said uncertainly.

"You probably picked up Harry's Parseltongue ability, similar to learning fluent French thanks to Fleur." Hermione said, the ladies talked excitedly amongst themselves, but some kept their eyes on the two Basilisk's fangs. "Will you harm us?" she asked, noting the other muggleborn and half-bloods uncertain attitudes toward the two Basilisks.

§ _Are you master's property? _§

"They're my harem, witches bonded to me, she is my alpha." Harry said, realising they seemingly understood English. "She is Muggle-born though."

§ _We will only harm them, if they harm master_ §

"Fair enough" Pansy said bluntly, she noticed that Daphne and Tracey were giving her confused looks. "Basically, you can look at them, because you're with Harry, and we can understand them through him."

"And they won't harm us, if we don't harm Harry" Luna added, stepping forward and caressing the left one's snout. "Though their fangs are still poisonous."

"Do you have names?" Harry asked, the right one shook its head. "Are you male or female?"

"They're both female" Luna said instinctively. Harry had learnt not to question when she just knew something, because she was often right.

"How about Manasa for you" Harry said stroking the left's scales, "and Medusa for you." Harry stroked the other's scales as he addressed it.

§ _Master honours us with names, we accept them_ § Medusa whispered.

"Are you aware of what is happening in the castle at the moment?" Harry asked, wanting to understand his new pets.

§ _We taste much anger, conflict and emotion, focused on one elderly half-blood virgin, Umbridge_. § Manasa hissed.

The ladies all giggled, Pansy quickly whispered what the Basilisks had said to her fellow Slytherins, and they laughed. Manasa tilted her head in confusion.

"Dolores Umbridge is a half-blood teacher at the school, essentially as a spy for the Ministry" Harry explained as the witches continued to giggle. "She's obsessed with order, and control, and has very pure-blood ideas."

§ _Shall we kill her?_ § Medusa hissed coldly.

"No, not yet." Harry said quietly, but the statement made the others stop giggling.

"You can't seriously be considering using Manasa and Medusa to kill Umbridge?" Hermione scalded.

"Not kill, scare." Harry said defensively. "If she oversteps her bounds, I let these two run free in the plumbing, and spread rumour of the Chamber hiding more secrets."

"Good idea" Daphne said smiling, Harry motioned and the ladies took a few steps back, as Manasa and Medusa slid out of the water, and lay on the large central chamber's stone floor. The witches tentatively joined Luna in caressing the two Basilisks; their hisses of approval steadied the harem's nerves about touching the ancient monsters.

"Did Slytherin have somewhere he lived down here?" Harry asked, looking around at the numerous tunnels, Manasa shook her head.

§ _We remember mentions of a Founder's Wing, where they lived before Slytherin went separate from them _§ She hissed softly, enjoying the witches caressing her scales.

"I'll research if for you master" Luna said quickly, from the other side of Medusa from him. Harry's mind wondered from that, and he stopped stroking the two Basilisks.

"Master? What's wrong?" Hannah asked, noting he was distant from the others.

"I don't want to leave them down here" Harry said slowly, looking at the two giant snakes. "I really want to take them up with us, and perhaps seal this place permanently behind us."

"You want to let two Basilisks loose in the castle?" Daphne said stunned.

"Is there some way to make them smaller, or shape shift them into smaller forms?" Harry said desperately.

§ _Master, Slytherin was a genius with us; we were spliced with traits from other creatures, and imbued with abilities. Stand back. _§ Medusa hissed.

They complied and watched as the two snakes stood, and slowly shrank down, until they were in the form of humanoid women, with short, stubby tails, glistening skin, ass-length dark green, almost black hair, and reptilian eyes. Both were also completely naked, their rather curvy figures all perfectly shaped and defined.

§ _Is master pleased with these forms? _§ Manasa asked, still speaking in Parseltongue.

"Very! Can you walk?" Harry said excitedly, he took a step closer as they took their first uncertain steps, catching Medusa when she tripped over herself.

"How are we going to stop the whole, eye contact equals death thing?" Tonks asked, admiring the Basilisks' human forms. Cissa waved her wand and summoned two pairs of glasses, and gently put them on, but quickly found out they didn't have ears. She cast a quick charm and they stayed in place.

"What will they do?" Harry asked, putting his arms around Medusa and Manasa for support.

"Block out their fatal eye contact, and disguise their reptilian pupils." Cissa smiled, as the other witches quickly moved in to help the two snake-women get accustomed to having legs.

"And how will we explain their sudden appearance?" Lavender asked as they closed the chamber door behind them.

"They'll stay with me, I'll claim their family friends who are helping me teach" Cissa said beaming, Medusa and Manasa looked uncertainly at Harry who nodded.


End file.
